


Return of the Dark Prince

by vivid0587



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Action, Allies, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Love Scene, Multi, Other, Romance, batfamily, friendships, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivid0587/pseuds/vivid0587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six years since Damian's death. All that is about to change with simple forms of closure amongst the members of the Bat family. A mysterious force has been going around aiding members of the bat family during patrol. While one of Bruce's sons finds out he had fathered a child. New relationships blossom and old wounds heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Yaay me! I have to admit I am a bit nervous. I want to thank all the writers who I have read on this very site who inspired me to start writing again. I wanted to include as many members of the bat family in the story as it develops, instead of having it based on one or three characters. I hope you get where I am going with this. 
> 
> About Chapter 1: Nightwing and Batman have been on patrol trying to figure out why has Gotham been plagued with a mysterious fog. In the mist of the fog, Nightwing comes to a conclusion they are not the only ones out patrolling.

“Damn it! It’s hard to see out here! You **just**  haaAAd to pick a night where no one can see shit!” barked a low irritated male voice.

“You’re welcome. Back at the cave I offer you a pair of the latest model, but you insisted otherwise,” a heavier male voice answered.

“Tim said he had fixed these the other day. WAIT! I think I have a visual...” Nightwing quietly zooms in with his night goggles. “Yeeeah Tim’s fired," he says lowering the goggles bitterly and that maybe he should have listen to Batman in the first place.

“QUIET! I see something going on in the warehouse, but we have to get closer.” 

Shooting out their grappling hooks, Batman and Nightwing swing into action within the deep abyss of fog. It was muggy and freezing cold December night. The air was too tight and horrible to the point it was bitterly unbreathable that both vigilantes had to wear air masks. A weird fog for the past four days have been plaguing Gotham, and no one knew why. Crime was rising making it easy for rapes, murders, robberies and anything in between to spew into the streets. Both standing on a rooftop ledge adjacent from the warehouse, Batman shot a silenced hearing device near the two grey masked men. If he couldn't see well enough, at least he could hear.

The two masked men were talking about nothing worth listening to for thirty minutes straight! With his head slightly tilted, Nightwing nudges Batman with a disappointed face tapping on his wrist. However, Batman ignores him and continues waiting patiently, only because something in his gut says otherwise.

“Man have you tried out that new chicken place? It’s called, eh, let me think, damn it’s on the tip on my tongue….. Mmmmm. Oooh oh Ernie’s Chicken Shack!”

“Ernie’s Chicken Shack??? Never heard of it…” as the thug to the right replies in an indifferent tone trying to focus on his job.

But the other thug remains chatty,“Oh man you’re missing out pal. When we get those lunch breaks, I gotta bring dem tangy nuggets. Man you talking finger lickin’, lip smacking delicious-ness.” 

[A voice stumbles through the walkie talkie radio]

“Sal wait I got something on the radio.”

_“Hello, do you read…… hello, is the damn thing on?!!!”_

“Yeah boss copy…”

_“Tonight is the night that we reveal our little plans…pooping on the parades of those sorry pitiful souls. Dancing around in our happy suites while painting smiles on depressed socialites, aristocrats, and false panty snatching thugs. They don’t EVEN know a thing about making honest decisions. It’s not even headline worthy! Meet me at the docks pronto in an hour.”_

“Copy that sir…” the thug confirms.

_“Good kid-o, oh if any of you are LATE!”_ _The mysterious voice said interrupting him,_ _“I’ll SHOOT you myself hhaaaaaahhhhahhhaa (sings) GOODBYyyEeee” existing with a giddy tone. CLICK_

“Finally,” breathed Nightwing “A lead on the Joker.”

“Oracle are you there?” Batman radios.

“ _Yes I heard the whole thing. Dispatching everyone coordinates of different docks in Gotham_.”

“Perfect, until then Nightwing and I will follow the two mask men,” replies Batman.

CLICK

Every available member of the Bat family was on patrol that night: Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl, Black Bat all keeping a look out on the docks for any unusual activity. The seriousness of how vile Gotham had become needed all the vigilantes it could get. Few escapees from Arkham were running loose, including Joker. Following closely, Batman and Nightwing had come across a place that wasn’t remotely a dock, but a factory that read Docker’s Bay.

“I don’t get it…” a confused Nightwing says as he waits for a possible explanation from his partner.

“It’s the Joker what’s not to get?” But Batman answers briefly stating the obvious about the Joker.

“True,” responds Nightwing as the statement clicked in his mind.

“I’ll take the roof and you take the ground,” Batman ordered as he reaches for a grappling hook.Nightwing nods and the two split up.

As Nightwing tries to get his night goggles to work, he suddenly realizes there is a button he never felt before that turns on heat vision. “Yes,” he sighs low in relief, “I’m finally getting somewhere.” He spots a few men guarding the door wearing air masks and goggles, too. Some of them are on patrol while the others are talking amongst themselves as they keep an eye open. It had to be at least a dozen of men guarding the factory.

“Ugh I gotta really drain the lizard. Be right back,” squirms the left doorman.

“Hurry up. We don’t need da boss getting pissed ‘cause you had to piss.”

“Well I could stand here and piss on you,” the guard walks ways and urinates on a wall east of him. However he never returns. All of a sudden guards whom were once on surveillance for the guarded door way are gone!

Nightwing touches his ear piece, “I thought you were on the roof?”

“I am on the roof and Joker is holding a meeting with his thugs,” replies Batman. "He has yet to appear, why?"

“Then who’s down here with me?” Nightwing questioned as he started to feel uneasy.

“You’re not alone? Turn up your hearing device and stay alert.”

Nightwing spreads out to cover more ground, but the more ground he covered it was evident that he was several steps behind his agenda. He spotted a shadowy image, but it was gone as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He makes his way back toward the entrance.

“Well now I know what happen to the guy during his potty break,” He says to himself shaking his head at the guard. The thug's head smashed into the wall face down in his urine. Checking his pulse the doormen was still alive, but barely. “Who in the hell did this?” _If any of the other vigilantes made their way over here they would have said so and oracle would have radioed it_ , he thought. He quietly sneaks inside to hear the meeting.

Already inside Batman is perched on the ceiling beams, listening, and watching.

A familiar sound filled the factory: FLPT…..FLPT….FLPT…..FLPT

PLP the noise stops in the palm of a hand.

“I’m glad you all could make it. The Joker is somewhere else attending to other needs for tonight’s event.”

A man slowly walks forward from the dark. Half his face look bubbled from the inside out with boils that appeared to be explosive to the touch. The skin appeared rotten melting off his face barely hanging onto bone and sinew. The other side of the man’s face was well groomed with normal sleek hair with half of his tailored suit tattered.

 Lurking out of the shadows was none other than Harvey Dent aka TWO FACE!

“Here in THIS factory lies the toxins that made me and the joker what we are today. What we plan to do is put it to good use. On one hand we could put it into toiletries, but the joker tried that punch line and it got ruined by none other than the dark knight himself!”

The thugs boo and jeer at the Batman reference. While Dent slowly paces back and forth. Waving his hands for thugs to simmer down their hisses.

 _“There goes your fan club,”_  Nightwing voiced sarcastically through Batman’s earpiece.

“BATMAN SUUUUCKS!” Yelled a thug in the background. Two faced stepped back with a startled smile holding his chest in a fake disbelief. Nightwing starts silently laughing trying to cover his mouth.

“Who said THAT?!” Two faced called out. “Don’t be shy, come forth. I enjoy an honest man, dear boy.” A man steps forward. “Come, come.” Two face waves his hand for the man to continue forth. He grabs him and makes him face the crowd of thugs.

“Now ya see, see this is the type of spirit we need,” he starts applauding with a smile. The thugs slowly start clapping and cheering. POW! The body drops to the floor, silencing the room. “BUT NOT DURING MY SPEECH! Rule number one: no one outshines me in _my_ shining moment. It’s rude!” Tugging on his lapel appearing dignified. Revealing a side of the coin to the crowd of thugs that was tarnished and scratched. “I flipped ahead,” he smirks into a shrug clasping his hand together. “Shall we get started?”

Two face pulls out a board with a blue print showing where the poison and toxins will go. They plan to put it into children toys, stuffed animals, coffee, and energy drinks. Items that people touch with their face. He revealed they are hitting every factory through the city. No fool should be spared. He starts assigning each thug with trucks and maps. Already explaining that some trucks are already on their way to more than one factories as they speak.

Batman takes several photos of these blueprints to review for later. He radios Oracle to send out the recorded speech and live feed the rest of the meeting to everyone on patrol. He radios Nightwing next.

“Nightwing do you copy?”  

“Yeah.”

“I need you to di”-

“Disarm the trucks…. already on it.”

“Oracle do you read?”

_“Yes Batman.”_

“I need you to scan the area for any alarms and cut the lights,” He says prepping the lenses over his eyes for what was about to happen.

_“On it,”_ _she quickly hangs up._

The power drop and the lights blackout.

“GRRRRAAA SHOOT TOWARD THE SEALING!!!!” angrily screams Two Face. Two face tries to escape the factory using night goggles he pulled off the dead body he shot earlier. He runs ducking and dodging gunfire making his way to a nearby exist.

Flashes of gunfire filled the room providing spotted luminescent sparks of light. Batman lands on one thug drop kicking him to the floor. Another flailed towards another thug screaming. Batman is not trying to defeat _every_ man in the room, due to the convenience of the darkness. All he is trying to do is make a clear path to catch Two Face before he makes his exist. But Batman hears a noise that is not his own, that are not his fist and nor his feet. He scans an image with his heat vision and he sees a body moving _very_ fast between each thug taking them out. He figures it's Nightwing as back up, turning his focus back on to Two Face at a nearby exist and run towards it.

“Going somewhere?” Batman growls catching up with Two Face at a dock behind the factory.

Winds swirl mechanically in the air wiping water onto the dock making it dangerously slippery. Two face shooting a flare gun through the night sky to help his getaway helicopter steer closer to him.

“Don’t you have other things to do? You think you can stop me… It’s too late, Batty boy!” Two face explains confidently.

“No your wrong I have every crime fighter out stopping your men one by one,” Batman retorts as the water whip across his boots. 

The helicopter starts to arrive to pick-up Two Face.

“You see Bat’s…. I’m a step head hhaaaaaaahhahhahha! How does it feel to be helpless, dear boy?” Two face pulls out a silver detonator. “Oh no what should I do? If it’s your lucky day I don’t press-the-button.” FLPT a coin is tosses in the air. The coin lands in his hand just as Two Face starts to press the button, a batorang is thrown from Batman knocking it into the water. Glowering in disgust, Harvey puts his fists up ready to fight. “Oh no,” He smirked playful. “You son of a gun and your clever gadget’s.”

Batman and Two Face run towards one another, grabbing Two Face by the shoulder and tossing him painfully against the wall, causing Two face to stumble back onto his feet. “That’s all you got?”he questions throwing a left hook towards Batman. Batman swoops under and phases right, grabbing Two Face by his tie and thrusting his knee into the gut of his stomach. He ends the fight by forcing an elbow into the root of Two Face’s spine. Wailing in pain Two Face lays flat on his stomach on the drenched wood.

“Where is the Joker, Dent?” Batman demands.

“Pfft you think I’ll tell you (coughs) you think I’m gonna TAKE my GUN and shoot myself through the mouth?? You’re more demented than I thought!” Two face answers as he coughs up a chuckle.

Batman became increasingly impatient grabbing Two Face harshly by the crown of his hair.

“Where is the Joker Harvey? I know you know….” Batman says pointing up at a retreating helicopter. “The Joker doesn’t care about you. What is causing the fog?!”

Two Face mumbles a few words, but Batman couldn't make out the sentences. Two Face begins to drift into a faint sleep.

“Oracle phone the cops,” Batman utters aloud.

“Watch out!!” Nightwing throws a baterang at Two Face’s hands knocking the pistol further down the dock. Batman goes and gets the gun, while Nightwing arrest Two Face.

“Lucky,” murmurs a defeated Two Face as he places his face sideways on the ground. The cops arrive and flood the scene.

 A concern Nightwing presses on his bluetooth. “Oracle has everyone stopped the shipments?”

_“Yes, I think we all need to up and revise our plans. We have to stop that Joker,”_ _she replies._

“We will. Thanks.”

Click!

As the cops are yellow taping and arresting Two Face and his Thugs, Commissioner Gordon walks over to Batman and Nightwing to thank them.

“Geez, you guys did one hell of a job! I mean you and your friends help save the city! If we could get rid of the fog it would be perfect.”

Batman nodded in approval. “We’re still looking for the Joker, everyone suspects he has something to do with the mysterious fog.”

“Aaaa (swatting the air) don’t worry about it, you’ll catch ’em.”

“Your hope in us is much appreciated,” replies Nightwing.

The commissioner turns his back for a second to check on the scenery, but when he turns around they are gone and he shakes his head quietly chuckling. He feels that act never gets old.

Back inside the Batmobile…

The drive back to the cave is long and exhausting. Batman puts it on autopilot and has oracle steer them home.

“What a night, huh?” sighs Nightwing.

“Hmm,” Batman agreed.

“But it was weird, like someone was watching us.”

“Someone is always watching, Dick.”

“No, like someone was a step ahead ‘watching.’ The disarmed thugs who was guarding the building. The truck's gas was already drained when I got out there Bruce!”

“Really, so is that why you came in so quickly to help me fight the thugs?”

“Huh? No.” Nightwing had a puzzled look. “I was back tracking to make sure I wasn't seeing things. By the time I came in a guy fell to my feet before I even could enter again.”

“So you weren’t inside roughing up the bad guys?”

“NO!”

“Strange.”

“VERY…”

“So the question is who was out there with us?”

“If I knew do you think I would be asking you?” laughs Nightwing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me two days. Its hard to write bad ass fight scenes. Fights scenes are more visual, it's like trying to write the matrix on paper! I wanted to do something that grab the viewer's attention. I wanted to be original by starting the conversation and THEN describe the elements within the characters environment. I feel its less cliche in that way.
> 
> About the timeline: I'm using bits and pieces of pre-52 and new 52. I like Steph and Cass who are not apart of the new timeline. However, I will transition over Barbara into Batgirl eventually. I want to issue the disclaimer for those fans who know the difference and can enjoy the flow of my story. Dick, Roy, Kori, are in their early mid thirties. Jason is in his late twenties and Tim/Steph/Cass are in their early twenties. Bruce is in his early 40's and Alfred is just old ass Alfred lol.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat family gather for brunch while trying to figure what the Joker is up to. Suddenly a new face appears startling everyone with intrigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINGS: "Can you guess who if you have a clue?" 
> 
> To whom the mystery person is in this chapter...

At Wayne Manor….

“BATMAN SUUUUCKS!” Laughter amongst brothers rippled through the air. “Dude I was crack-ing UP! I was thinking man this guys really hates Bruce.” Dick Grayson was in the kitchen being animated towards Tim Drake, explaining his odd, yet funny night.

“Well yeah, I mean no criminal likes _Batman_. You know what that jeer reminds me of? When your music sucks at a rock concert,” he laughs.

“YOU SUUUUUCK, BOOO get yo ass outta here Bats,” Dick holding his nose to change his tone of voice. Tim hits the floor laughing. For several minutes they both dual each other in who could jeer the funniest.

Jason Todd enters the kitchen scratching the back of his head as he catches them arhging like pirates, “You guys are bunch of nerds.”

“Alfred made a buffet of food for the meeting,” quirks Tim.

“Come on don’t tell me you didn't hear it in the recording Oracle sent everyone last night?” Dick questioning Jason.

“Here what?”

“Here I’ll play it.” Dick pulls out his tablet and play the recording loud so he can hear the crowd of thugs jeer.  Suddenly the faint, but audible “Batman suuuucks” plays in the background just before the man is killed off. Due to how random some _idiot_ would just yell out like that, that causes a smile to tug across Jason’s face. He tries to look away while laughter is trying to escape his lips. He places his elbow on the side of his face to keep from showing them his smile.

“AH ha…. AH ha. Is that a smile I see?” Tim points out.

“I think he likes,” chimes Dick starting to poke Jason’s shoulder. Before long Jason is in a laughing fit.

“OKAY OKAY…  You got me. It’s hilarious. But you guys are still a bunch of nerds,” pointing two fingers at Tim and Dick. “I need that as my new ring tone.” He kept repeating the “Batman sucks” turning it into a chant.

“Oh goodie… it’s good to see you boys getting along. The scones will be ready in five minutes,” shines Alfred walking in with an empty silver tray. Placing the tray down on the marble counter top and throwing a drying towel over his shoulder. Alfred goes back to preparing more food for the meeting.

“Master Jason, I see you are here enjoying yourself.”

“Hhu… Barely,” he replies biting into an apple. The sound of munching and crunching became evident everyone was enjoying their brunch. Jason got up and made him a bowl of Lucky Charms. Alfred frown that he made all this food and Jason goes for the most juvenile meal he could find.

“How was everyone’s patrol last night, I take it went well?” asked Alfred.

“It was, well…..boring,” confirmed Tim as he continues eating his meal. “If it wasn’t for stopping the shipments I probably would have fallen asleep in the fog.”

“Something I can agree with. I left space for THIS?” Jason bitterly remarked.

Before the sound of silence and munching had returned, Dick felt he had one more thing to add to the conversation, “Well at least you didn’t have your job done for you.” Everyone looks at Dick concerned, except Alfred, he had to get his scones out of the stove and he didn’t want to burn himself.

“Lost your mojo Nightwing?” Jason joked.

“ _No_ , someone was taking down the guards and draining gas out the trucks. All I did was slash the tires. I didn’t _even_ get to punch a guy. I kicked one guy legs outta my way and shoved one into a wall when I got back inside the factory.”

Jason shakes his head in distaste eating his cereal “Cheap shots, bro? _Damn_ …”

“Wow, talking about a sucky night,” Tim sighs. As he felt empathetic for Dick knowing his night could have been just the same.

Dick woefully sighs back, “Tell me about it.”

Before long girly giggles enter through the hallway towards the kitchen. Everyone had appeared to arrive.

“I’ll tell Bruce everyone is here for the meeting,” Alfred said setting the cinnamon scones on a two tiered tray.

An intercom whistled through the ceiling revealing Bruce’s voice,  _“No need I know everyone is here please meet me in the cave.”_

“Not until I grab a waffle,” chirps Stephanie. She rushes in the kitchen grabbing as many as she can and places one in her mouth before leaving.

Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara, Dick, Tim, and Jason were all seated at an elongated rectangular table with a 3D projection map, and pictures of evidence facing them. Bruce sits at the head to the table navigating the small yet technologically savvy device.

After a few words were said in the meeting Barbara still felt no connection to the shared evidence, “So what does this all mean?”

“It means we don’t know jack shit and I will be leaving soon,” Jason replied just as he was removing himself from the table, but by Bruce sitting near Jason he was able to stopped the chair with his foot.

“No will you stay here and help.”

“Threats?” Jason inquired raising an eyebrow.

“No, but you will learn to be more respectful. We all have to play a vital role. If we don’t do our job as individuals how can we do it effectively as a team? We don’t know anything or “jack shit” as you put it, because maybe you missed a detail like the rest of us,” Bruce sternly explained.

Jason wanted to say something, but he just rolled his eyes.

“Wait, what’s that image?” asked Stephanie while pointing with her index finger. Touching the projected touch screen, she's zooms in on an image. The image pixelates until it’s perfectly clear. She takes her index finger again and circles the image. It’s shadowy, but you can see that it’s physically a person. “Who’s **that**???”

Everyone is impressed that Stephanie of all people found that image.

“THAT’S IT! THAT’S THE PERSON WHO WAS HELPING ME AND BATMAN!” Dick yelled with a hint of relief and excitement in his voice.

“I tried to find out what you were talking to me about, Dick, but I couldn’t catch the image,” Barbara says glancing at him.

“Whatever or whoever that is, we have to find out if it’s good or evil? Why is this person aiding us?’ Responded an observant Tim with his hand placed on his chin appearing deeply mystified. “I stayed out patrolling routes doing extra work. From the blue prints I started to play around with the images.”

“Like a puzzle piece…” Jason said seemingly impressed.

“Exactly,” Tim confirmed.

“Smart…” Jason smirks even more impressed with Tim’s observation.

“Thanks.” He continues, “I started to realize the Joker is building something. But what?? Suddenly I had noticed the Joker has been thinking about messing with water.” Tim takes the blue prints and assembling parts of them together.

GASPS! Everyone couldn’t believe their eyes, but Cassandra was the only who remain calmed, “ _He’s_ been experimenting with water, starting with the Gotham’s water supply to build his own ‘water tower’. He’s trying to replace the water towers with fake ones. Placing Joker venom inside.”

Everyone took notice at Cassandra who has been quiet the entire meeting. She doesn’t even flinch and continues to silently eat while looking up at the screen.

A surprise Tim was thrown off that Cassandra had figured it out, too. “UUuum yeeeah, corre _CT_.”

Cass rolls glass capsules of water onto the table towards Bruce. Each were labeled.

“What’s this?” Bruce requested.

“He wasn’t the only one who got bored last night,” Cassandra said dryly.

“You sampled the water?? I see and the sewers too.”

Stephanie ears perked up with astonishment, “That’s funny…” She looked a bit shocked, “I was in the sewers and started taking photos. I think the Joker is hiding out there.” She slides the images for Bruce to review.

Bruce smiles in shock that everyone did their homework came up with solid evidence. But Jason being Jason had something smart to say, “Somebody grew a brain?”

Stephanie look at Jason unamused. “I’m sure if you did, you would have came up with something, “she snaps. “OH wait, you didn’t.” She does an irritated fake smile and rolls her eyes. “Hater …” she mumbles to herself.

Dick knew where this was going and had to intervene. “Everyone cool it, okay?! Clearly this is going to be an all-nighter when night falls. So let’s just focus on putting the pieces of the puzzle together and come up with a strategic plan. Jason you’ve been _very_ verbal. Do you have _any_ suggestions?” Dick asked with a devious grin.

“We should call in some meta-humans that can see through this fog like Kori or Superman, or both. Yes I know I hate Superman and so does Kori, but it will make it easier if someone with heighten senses could aid us. Bruce you’re pretty chummy with Superman it shouldn’t be hard to speed dial him. Patrolling the sewers and routes found by the ‘brainiest’ people in this very room would give us a start. Starting here and here,” He circles parts of the map and continues. “I could get my team The Outlaws involved it’ll be more effective.” He leaned back with his arms cross in his chair.

Bruce appearing a bit stunned, “ _That’s_ , that’s actually a good idea.”

“I know, came right from my here,” Jason is smirking sideways pointing at his brain.

The entire afternoon was spent with everyone putting their heads together coming up with a solid plan: fetch Joker, stop his plans, and his torturing fog.

Alfred walks in politely interrupting, “Master Jason, you have someone looking for you she claims she is your…… _niece_.”

“NIECE???!” shocking the Bat panel.

“Oh, yeeah I- have- a- niece,” Jason is feeling the blood rush to his face smiling wildly.

“You have no other family but us,” Bruce replies.

“Pfft everyone in this room I do NOT consider family, and I grew past **you** , Bruce. I am big boy now. For the record she is just my ‘PLAY’ niece. So everyone can just chill.”

“Should I tell her to leave, sir? She is waiting upstairs,” Alfred points upwards.

“No, no I’m coming.” He gets up and leaves.

 “Maybe we should all take a break, I’m getting hungry Alfred,” Bruce smiles pointing down at his belly.

 “Thank heavens sir, I started worrying you lost your stomach.”

In the kitchen stands a medium height girl about 5’8, due to her high heels. Her thick jet black hair stop midway to her back, twisting and curling along with her hour glass figure. She’s very tan and with deep set emerald eyes. Appearing very fashionable wearing black patent leather pumps with a skinny gold heel, a black sheer pleated mini skirt, sheer tights, and a dark plum leather top with longs sleeves. Her long winter trench coat dangled over the kitchen chair. Coming up the stairs first was Stephanie gagging over the girls outfit.

“O-M-G I love your pumps!” Stephanie shrieked with excitement. “There so vintage and super pointy. I love how your top zips in the back, too. Stunning!”

“Thanks!” the girl beams with a huge smile. “I got them both at a vintage thrift shop in New York.”

Stephanie even more impressed by the girl, “OooO New York sounds fun! Are the shoes by anyone or just cute?”

“Um both.” The girl slipped her foot out to see. “It’s by YSL, Yves Saint Laurent. I Googled the designer. Apparently the brand is high fashion. Who knew huh? Um where’s Uncle Jason?”

Stephanie points where Jason enters the room and runs up to give the young girl a hug.

“Hey kid, what are you doing here?”

“Just passing by I was gonna do some shopping, but it has been eerily foggy here in Gotham.”

“Well you look nice, as always, but a pretty girl like your self should not be walking around by yourself, it’s not safe.”

“I can protect myself Uncle Jay,” she assures him.

“I’m sure you can, but-”

“Oh gosh this is sooo adorbs. The two of you,” Stephanie says pointing at them cheesing. “Sorry I couldn’t help it.”

Jason frowns.

“Uncle Jay aren’t you gonna introduce me?” says the young girl suspiciously.

“Oh yeah I should, but Barbie here, is not of importance,” Jason replies.

“Uncle Jay don’t be a like that!” Mari nudges Jason glaring in disappointment.

“OKAAY…. FINE….Steph this-”

“HEY, HEY, HEY who’s the pretty girl?”  Dick inquires smiling to see someone new in the kitchen for a change.

Then everyone started coming in the kitchen making themselves plates of food just to get to know this mysterious niece of Jason.

Jason Whistles loudly to get everyone’s attention. “HEY! Enough! You guys are like a bunch of weirdos. This lovely young lady is Mari.”

“Have we met before? Something about you is so familiar…” Dick asked examining the young girl’s face.

“I don’t believe so, but something about you is familiar too. Nice to meet you.." shaking his hand while she is waiting for a reply.

“Oh sorry I’m Dick, and this is Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara, and Bruce is the guy who owns this place. He’ll be up here shortly.”

Mari nods, “I don’t think I’ll remember all of your names, but I’ll try. Nice to meet all of you.”

Tim brushes past Dick trying to get to know her as well, “What brings you around here anyway?”

“Um Uncle JT of course. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here,” She answers innocently smiling at Tim.

“Uncle JT huh?” He glances at Jason snickering with an evil grin.

Annoyed Jason makes his way for his and Mari’s winter apparel, “Oh-kay Mari let’s go.” Grabbing her wrist forcing her to leave unwillingly.

“Wait we were talking,” a sadden Tim mentioned.

“She’s jail bait and your lame-o… Gotta go.” Still walking not looking back, Jason continues holding Mari’s wrist as she uses a free hand to get her winter trench coat.

Mari smiles brightly waving good bye down the hall, “Sorry Tiiiim… nice meeting everyone!”

Bruce finally arrives in the kitchen. “So what did I miss?”              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a lighter chapter this time around. Just ready to hurry up and get to unveil the next character in the next chapter.


	3. For Memory Sake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is happy to be free from Arkham.  
> Mari makes a connection between Titus and a bat family member.  
> Batman is left with a disturbing discovery.

Sitting in the dark loom of the city tunnels smiling at the sky, sits a man with nothing to lose and nothing to gain. His smile drips with acid, his eyes speak of insanity….the thrill of it all. OOoooOH the thrill- of- it- all. No one gets him and that’s the problem!! No one ever gets it, no one ever laughs. There all a bunch of idiots anyway.  _YEEESSSS_ … that’s it a bunch of guinea pigs waiting to be plucked from their cages. He would get them to understand. Maybe starting with a nice gesture…  _whoopee cushion perhaps, perfectly laced in the Batmobile, filled with poisonous gas would suffice. NO, no, no, too soon… think THINK!_  Yes the wheels are turning like a toilet when someone is flushing down excrement traveling thru its throat.

“I’ll get my laugh, don’t worry, Oh yes, we’ll laugh together HHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!”             

Walking the streets in his orange prison suit is the skin of bleached white pigmentation dancing like he’s won the lottery. He knows what everyone doesn’t. A freeman he notices.  _Free_  to cause chaos. Looking through a store window he notices something smiling back at him, calling him. “That color…. Speaks to my little heart… yes here I come my sweet.”

Breaking the window and setting off the alarm in the store he grabs the purple tuxedo and becomes fully exposed in front of the security camera.

“What are you looking at??? Never seen a pale  _moon_  before? Ah haaaahahahaha. Come look!” He shake his hips towards the camera. “You’re so perverted, that you can’t get enough hahhaaaaha!” He walks closer to the camera. Climbs up on the store counter to only send a back handed slap; ripping the camera off the wall with a deep chuckle. Before long he sees the gleam of swirling colors of red and blue. Sirens sing in the streets. He flees feeling like his fun was spoiled. “Oh goodie,” replying melancholy.

Managing to dodge the cops. The Joker continues his journey plotting deviously through the night.

Meanwhile back at the Wayne Manor…

Ever since Jason Todd has brought Mari, his niece, to the Wayne Manor, everyone was curious to why would they both be interested in any type of association. But since everyone has been working hard for four weeks straight trying to stop whatever cruel joke the Joker has planned, Mari has been around often.  Alfred has really been enjoying the young girl’s spunk and help in the kitchen. He’s quit fond of her.

“Young lady, I say this is the best Crème Brulee I have ever had! MMmmmmMMm delicious!” cheerfully lingering on to the creamy custard, Alfred, couldn’t stop eating it.

CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!

“Dang Alfred was it that good?” chuckles Mari.

“YES!”

“Okay well I’ll give 'me' secret recipe,  _but_  you have to pinky swear you won’t give it away,” as Mari mocks Alfred in an English tone.

“Mari I will have you know that I am a trusted-”

“AALFRED,” as she gave an irked look.

“My pinky is out to be sworn in,” Alfred said smiling from ear to ear.

As they both laugh into a hug, the rumbling of footsteps enter the kitchen. Alfred already on standby has snacks available for disposal. It was just Tim.

“The meeting already over Tim?” as Mari watches him take his coat off one of the kitchen chairs.

“No just need some fresh air that’s all…. Um you know, you seem to be pretty close to Jason since you’re around a lot. It’s nice, you blend in quit well here.”

“Well yeah its only cause my mom is out of town and I’m on Christmas break. So since he  _is_  my uncle she left me in his care.”

“Oh, so you’re not old enough to watch yourself?”

“UUum what are you getting at ‘Timothy’?” Mari was wondering why Tim would say such a thing. 

“No, no I just… like, are you not in college or something… you’re like 18 right? So I thought…” Tim feeling awkward realized nothing he was saying was coming out right.  

Mari quickly laughs and realize where he is going with the conversation. “Oh okay I get it. No I am 15 I will be 16 next year come May. It’s hard to explain, but I was homeschooled for a while. However I will be going to college late next year.”

Now he realizes why Jason said she was jailbait. “Well that’s awesome. So your mom, why is she out of town?”

“Oh she is on a business trip handling stuff. Don’t even ask me what she does for a living. That’s a question I can’t even begin to answer.”

“Man tell me about it. I know the feeling, you want to be exact about what your parent does for a living. All you know is that they’re putting a roof over your head.”

“Exactly!” She giggles. “Well I need to get going myself, so I guess I’ll walk out with you.” Mari grabs her coat.

“You’re not waiting for Jason??”

“No, I just need to go for a stroll. As much as I love helping my beloved Alfred, I need a break.”

Both finished putting on their coats they walk towards the door. Rhythmic clacking starts to follow them. Mari feels something rub up against her. “RrRF” sighs a beautiful black dog. He was as black as midnight, tall and proud.

“Hello you,” smiles Mari. “What’s your name?”

“His name is Titus. You got to go out boy?” Tim rubs Titus playfully and grabs his leash off the coat rack near the front door.

“Great Dane, I’m guessing?”

“Actually he’s mixed with that and German Shepard.”

“I didn’t know you guys have a dog? Where have you been hiding, Titus, huh boy?”

“Oh he’s usually with us in the meeting, but this is a big house. So-uh he goes in his room and stays there.” Tim starts to look at Titus with a sad smile, making longer and softer strokes. He places the collar and leash on Titus.

“Tim are you okay?” Mari saw the look in Tim eyes as he continuously pets the dog. “I just saw this sad look come over you.”

“No… I’m, I’m fine. Let’s go get some fresh air.”

They walk out the door taking Titus for a quick walk around the Manor. It hasn't been that cold lately, so the whipping of the cool winter breeze felt refreshing to Tim. The walk around the manor was helping the two of them become more acquainted. It was better than _hi_   _and_   _bye_   _bases,_ due to that fact Tim is not always at the manor. It was nice to get to know Mari aside from being known as Jason's _hot_ niece. As they return Mari saw Jason waiting for her.

“And where have you been?” Jason inquires as he leans against the wall near the doorway.

“With Mr. Titus,” she coos just as she helps Tim take the dogs leash and collar off Titus.

“Well, we are almost over with our meeting and then we can leave, okay? I hope ‘he’ wasn’t playing 21 questions?”

“No he’s been a good boy, too.” She strokes Tim’s hair like a dog. Tim laughs and heads over to put his and Mari’s coats on a hook. Tim and Jason head back to the Bat cave while Mari goes back to sitting in the kitchen. Searching for something productive to do she remembers she bought a novel with her to read. But as she searches through the huge purse she realizes there is no book to be found.

“Damn, NOW what am I gonna do?” Shifting her face onto her knuckles. “I’ll just walk around this museum of a house.”  Passing from room to room she is a bit shock she has not ran into Alfred. Traveling deeper in the depths towards the East wing, she became quite lost. There staring at her, like eyes of a demon was a door that was shut. Unlike the other rooms that were for viewing, it seems it appear to be purposely isolated. Hesitate to touch the door knob, she retouches the door again to see that it appeared to be locked.

“That’s strange,” she thought aloud to herself. Looking around from left to right she takes the heat pulsating through the palm of her hand, and she releases a sharp beam that cuts the lock of the door. The door let out this eerie creek. Echoes of the sound traveled inward into the room. It was pitch black. The curtains were closed. Shutting the door behind her, she held up her hands to provide a waiver of light.  A purplish glow escapes her hands illuminating the room. It seemed someone stays in this room, but who? She bumps into something startled, to only discover it’s a floor lamp. Cutting on the lamp helped a lot. It appears to be very tidy and untouched living space. Books from different languages, on different subject matters.  

She spotted mp3 player and a tablet on a dresser. Before she could try to get acquainted with the room, she hears something and stops in her footsteps. Listening closely, she hears something familiar in the distance. The deep sniff from a nose and the decrescendo of heavy sighs escaping the lips of a creature had caught Mari's attention. Brushing up against Mari's leg was Titus.  _RRRRfff_ … Something about this room made Titus to appear differently. He seemed like he longed for something. Another feeling had passed through her again, like the feeling of a cool breeze passing through the delicate hairs of the neck.

Something in the back of her mind told her to leave. Trying to get Titus to leave, the dog stubbornly wouldn't move.

“Titus sweetie let’s go, someone is coming.” She took a deep breath and could smell a scent coming from a far. “Titus don’t make me pick you up.” Scolding the dog was not working either. “Oh shit!” she winced as a rush of panic started plaguing her. Picking up the dog while calmly petting him, she escaped while silently trying to closing the door.

“Mari?” a curious voice called out. She froze in her footsteps trying to keep cool.

“Y-yes.” She said painfully swallowing.

“Young lady, what are you doing?”

“I was walking around, got lost, an- and Titus found me. He seem to be attached to the door of this room. Who room is this?” Mari asked taking a deeper swallow.

“Oh that’s just- It doesn’t matter that particular person no longer lives here. Now pardon me rushing you I believe your uncle is looking for you.” Alfred opens his arm for Mari to grab hold.

Alfred, Mari, and Titus walk quietly back towards the kitchen area. She didn’t realize how far she traveled away from it.

“Alfred, when you said ‘he’ no longer lives here, who were you referring to?”

Alfred said nothing and kept walking.

“Alfred?”

“……”

Making a turn opposite from the direction of the kitchen was another room. It was a living room area.

“Sit here Mari, I have something to show you.”

“O-Okay.” Mari sighed patiently while Alfred took the longest one minute ever. Titus sat next her laying his head on her lap. Mari starts scratching Titus behind the ears to make him more comfortable. Alfred returns with a large square- shape book. It was a photo album. “What’s this, I don’t understand?”

Alfred continues to stay silent and turn to pictures of young boy.

“This is Damian Wayne.” As he speaks an overwhelmingly feeling passes through his chest. His eyes starts to leak with tears, but he finds a way to hold it in.

“Alfred, oh Alfred are you-” she wipes Alfred tears with her thumb. Grabbing her hand and placing it in his. He kisses her hand and puts it back in her lap.

“Damian is Bruce’s…Bruce’s deceased son… I remember when everyone met him. Stubborn little bastard…. Rude, arrogant, ruthless….. Broken.” He smirks quickly. “We never met him at birth, more so they discovered each other when Damian was eight. His retched mother dropped him off with us like he was unwanted fetus. That woman” he harshly frowns... “I mean what mother see to the own demise of her child?”

Mari listens carefully, because that’s all she could do.

“But in the end he blossomed into something more. He started to see the world through a different perspective. Living here with us was like a flower seeing sunlight for the first time. This is him and me playing chest (chuckles)… He was ten.” He goes through each photo telling Mari stories. They came across one of Alfred's favorite pictures he took. It was Damian, Titus, and a black and white cat sleeping together. He told her the cat is named after him, Alfred. They still have it, but it freely roams the house as well.  Just then Alfred smile transitions into woeful glare.

“I loved that boy…” tears shed from his eyes rolling down his cheeks. “Forgive me. But I feel responsible for him still.”

Mari reaches for a sideways hug. She places her chin on Alfred’s shoulder. Lifting his left hand up and clutching her arm.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“It’s okay…. It happened many, many years ago.  It cuts deep though, but time cures everything. I keep his room clean for memory sake. I started locking it, at one point because Titus wouldn’t leave it. The pets were Damian’s.” Then it dawned on Mari why Tim was briefly, sadden around Titus. Alfred continues, “You know Mari, Damian would be around your age. Maybe older by a year or so. If he was living I would think you would make a lovely couple.” He smile closing the album.

“Well judging from the photos he was a very handsome little boy, he probably would’ve been a lady killer -er um I mean l lady’s man.”

“Indeed.”

 

In the streets of Gotham…

Batman, Nightwing, and Red hood are on patrol. Stephanie was exactly right about Joker's hideout have something to do with the sewers. Opening the lid to one of the sewers, something made a pop sound sending off another echo. TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK….

“RUN!” running as fast as Jason legs could take him, Nightwing and Batman follows behind.

BOOM!

“He knew we were getting close,” Batman says removing the rubble off himself.

(Coughs) “You think?” Jason says rhetorically as he dusted himself off.

“HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAHHAAA!” The sound of laughter echoes loudly.

Looking around in every possible direction, back to back in a three-way huddle, the protectors of the night wait for what comes next.

A megaphone rings loudly, “You think you got me  _all_  figured out, NOW SEE THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF! I try to play fair.”  Joker standing on top over a flipped off car in the distance as he waved a free hand in the air to give a signal.

Hundreds of men masked and unmasked run towards the three men.

“Are you guys ready for this?” Nightwing says pulling out his escrima sticks.

CHCHM! Jason’s readies his guns, “Let’s rock n’roll…”

The joker watched from a far waiting for Batman to come. It would seem they were out-numbered. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  Gun shots traveled as fast as light.

“I Got this!” Jason runs bouncing off a windshield of a car launching towards a henchmen. Side punching a swift fist into the thugs’ jawline. The crackling of the bones breaking down was evident to the touch. Ducking fast to dodge a punch thrown behind him, he side rolls over catching the man's wrist...SNAP! Swinging him circularly up against a car window. CRACKLE! Running fast Red Hood snatches a gun out of another man's hand, drop kicking him.  Dogging fast again, he utilizes a one handed cartwheel technique to pick up another gun. Maneuvering out the way as bullets wail past him. Lifting fast off the ground landing into a round-off flip, a different henchman jumps out of nowhere, thrusting a quick foot against Jason’s chest.

“OOF!” Jason slides on his back shooting simultaneously.

Nightwing runs up a wall, double backflipping off it tripping one thug. Leans into swift back-elbow, puncturing ones esophagus. _“UuUUghhh,”_ The man clinches his throat falls face down. Head butting the next man, Nightwing moves towards the next enemy. Jumping wildly into the air as it carries his feet. Swirling with his right foot catching anyone who dares to fight him. He Lands in a crouched position while his body feeds off the adrenalin rush. Nightwing intricately sliding under a thug rising up to head-butt him with his crown, breaking the man’s arm from his gripping position. Transitioning into a backwards scissor kick combo, Nightwing returns with an uppercut. He continues fighting the next three men approaching him fast.

 

Batman throws several Baterangs to catch the thugs off balance. Springing into action he flips over their heads. Serving heavy blows to the face with his fists. A thug runs up doing fancy foot tricks. He spins fast to kick Batman. _He’s fas_ t, thought Batman. He tries to dodge a kick to only get caught in the rip. Not enough to cause major damage, Batman clenches on the masked thug’s foot to slam him against the wall. Sending several blows to the stomach. The henchman lays beaten. He grabs another thug tumbling them both forward into the ground as Batman kicks him in the air. He phasing left, right, left again while Batman takes another Baterang and tosses it around to setting off a type of sleeping gas.

All three fighter were getting increasingly tired. There were so many of Joker’s henchman whom were shockingly good fighters.

Nightwing pants, "I think we might have to retreat guys.” He puffs fast trying to grasp air. But he couldn’t stop he had to keep fighting.

“I’m not gonna lose to the Joker, again!” Jason’s exclaiming ramming his fist into a henchman chest.

PLP! SSSSsssSSSss!  A purplish black smoke hit the ground. Throwing everyone off who was fighting. SWSH! SWIPE! SHRK!

As the smoke clears, stood a tall lean figure. A shadowy image of a ninja remain in solid form through the disappearing smoke. He was dressed in all white body armor with a matching white helmet completely covering his head. The body armor glisten in the dark like water that reflects the moon at night. Holding two sharp Katanas posing as the mist vanishes from around his feet. Laying around him were several injured henchman. Only leaving a few more left to defeat.

“One of your intergalactic assassin friends, Red?” Nightwing asked with deep puzzlement.

“I don’t know who the  _hell_  that is,” Red Hood replies.

Batman glares silently feeling something familiar about that stance and the way the figure holds his katana in his hand. Before Batman could speak. The white knight runs expediently. Holding his Katanas, he spins on his feet using his weapons like propellers. Combinations of kicks, fists, and floor foot work were done with such fluidity making his fighting lines smooth and cohesive. The white ninja threw an object similar to a Baterang, which catches Batman's attention. Before long no one was left to fight.

The joker starts to run, but the blur of white light was too fast. Grabbing joker and tossing him over towards Batman. No one knew what to say. What could you say?

“HAHAHAHAHAA…well played. MMhha- well played,” smirks the Joker.

“It’s over,” Batman says calmly.

“Tell me something, Battsy what do you call a man dressed in all white?”

“What?”

“A ghost!” Throwing up white powder, he tries to run off. Batman and Nightwing start coughing and laughing. Red Hood reaches into his jacket’s pocket to get the serum, he keeps it in handy for situations like this one.  The white ninja catches up to the Joker into a woody park full of trees.

“OOooh don’t like my game of tag hahhhahha- OOF!” Joker gotten caught into forward moving punch. Soaring through the air landing on his back.

“Your (cough) no (cough) fun. Who are you anyway? Let me guess an intergalactic weiner? NO, a giant q-tip, perhaps?”  PUNCH! Knocking the Joker into a heavy sleep. Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood catches up to the Joker only find him chained to a tree, unconscious. Place by him was an envelope on the opposite side of the Joker.

Batman grabs the envelope off the tree. Opening it, he gasped at the letter and angrily tosses it.

“What did it say?” Nightwing was concerned to the sudden behavior shift. Red Hood read the note and gave Nightwing the letter which read:

 

 

_You know who I am…_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Dark Prince_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it was a long chapter. But to me it was worth it. I hope you figure out who wrote the letter, because that person will be revealed in the next chapter. I should finish chapter 4 by late today or tomorrow.


	4. The Blood Son

It’s been two weeks since Nightwing has dealt with the Joker, at least for now. All he could think about was sleep. As his head touches the pillow of his bed, he couldn’t help but think about _it_. Those words that were so simple yet defining… _You know who I am_. Trying to ask Bruce why he was so, so upset was dull. Leaving it to Bruce, he claimed it was waste of time. That _nothing_ was wrong with him. But the way he _threw_ that paper. The way _he_ walked away, you could cut that tension with plastic knife… Bruce had a brief fragile moment.

The letter sat next to Dick on his nightstand. Could it be? Could Damian been alive all this time? Has he been resurrected from the dead? Damian's and his mother’s body were stolen from their graves. "I mean after what happen to Jason it is possible people can come back from the dead," He thought aloud. Dick as Nightwing has fought off Zombies and Ra Al Ghul’s corpse from trying to use Damian for his own gain.

So many thoughts ran through Dicks mind. As he began to lay flat on his back his thoughts merged into his dreams. Dick was sound asleep, judging from how tired he was, snores escaped his head.

 

Somewhere else….

Staring off into the sky as the sun rose from its slumber stood a young man with many answers and a lot of doubts. It was time to provide the truth. Where has he been all this time and how did he come back? Why did he come back? Why did he stay gone all these years? He really didn’t want to answer any questions. It WAS obvious in his mind why he came back. He needed to be home. But what was home anyway? Sleeping under a different roof with same sky staring back at him, made it hard to differentiate.

Holding in this guilt was a burden he could not bare to linger on. That wasn’t like him to feel that type of emotion. But a lot of emotions can resonate within six years that you didn’t understand, when you’re a ten your old boy. Urges that you get when an attractive girl sits next to you. Having to learn how to use a deep restraint to not take yourself there. Once puberty hits you, you feel a lot of things.

Who should he see first? Father, Grayson, Drake, Pennyworth, Brown…. Cain. As for Todd, he shall remain last on the list. He would see Gordon before he sees Todd. After keeping an eye on Wayne Manor, since his return, he notices Todd comes around with a pretty young woman every once in a while. Must be one of his latest _“conquests”._ This is going to be difficult then he imagined.

Trying to figure out how he will reappear in their lives again, should it be when another quarrel arises?  Should he wear a nice dress clothes and show up at the manor. “I’m thinking too hard,” the young man murmurs to himself. He gets out several pieces of paper, grabs a pen, and starts to write. Getting out words he would not be able to say to everyone in person. When he had finished writing, he nestled each letter in an envelope. He lights a red candle stick making the wax moist enough to turn into liquid. He wax sealed each letter. It’s a bit old fashion, but something he picked up as a kid.

He gets dressed, grabs a duffle bag full of his belongings, and stuffs the letters inside. He heads out the door of an empty studio apartment and drops his keys off at the front desk.

“Here is the money for the rest of the rent. Tell Mr. Hammill I will no longer be an occupant here.”

A girl looks at him as he pushes a money order near her with remainder of the rent and more. “But you are six months locked in. You can’t just leave, sir.” She looks at him with a type of glare in her eyes.

“I paid the entire balance off and left him extra money. I thought by bestowing a kind gesture would fix a future issue. When he opens the envelope to see the amount I have given him, he would be more then pleased. I don’t believe he pays you an adequate amount to question me either. I do not wish any more time on this subject.” He reaches in his pocket and gives her folded bills and walks away silently.

Before she can catch an attitude, she realizes he gave her a few hundred dollars. She nods at him as a thank you, even though the young man's back is facing her.

At Wayne Manor….

Alfred goes and checks the mail. He immediately notices two envelopes wax sealed. “How peculiar?” He looks at one that reads: “ _TO: PENNYWORTH_.” Outside with Alfred is Titus, only there to use the washroom and get fresh air.

Alfred has placed Bruce’s mail where he normally puts it. Taking the "Pennyworth" mail addressed to him, he places it in his vest’s pocket. Titus gives Alfred that special low sigh that tells Alfred where he wants to be in that moment.

“Not now Titus, I want to read this letter.” Alfred tries to shoo Titus away, but he doesn’t give up and gives a loud bark. “Fine, have it your way!” He walked with Titus to Damian’s room. “You are lucky I needed to clean his room anyway.” Just then he realized he needs rag for dusting. Touching on his pockets he remembers he had the envelope with him. He opens it:

_Dear Pennyworth,_

_I’m sure you are well aware of my six year absence at the Manor. I still day dream to this day about our chest matches, and Titus being a pain for constant affection. I lost, but I believed in that moment we would have plenty of matches in the near feature. You and Fathered helped me see things I never thought I could in myself. For that I am grateful._

_I miss waking up in my room trying to put together how I had gotten there. Only to realize you were the one responsible. You were also responsible for letting me aid Grayson, that fateful night of my death. I do not hold you accountable, Pennyworth, for my death. I would have found a way to leave the manor, with or without your consent. We will have more days together. I look forward to our next chess match. You_ _ will _ _lose!_

_Sincerely_

_With love,_

_Damian_

 

Alfred fail to his knees sobbing. Dramatic as that may seem, years of pain and guilt flushed his body like a much needed cleanse.  He didn’t know if it was a cruel joke or not, nor did he care. As he looked at the letter again, tears gently tapped the paper with stains. To know that Damian could still be alive was a major possibility in Alfred’s eyes. Damian's corpse _was_ stolen from his grave by is lunatic grandfather. It is a major possibility a Lazarus pit could have been used. The part that stuck out the most is that Damian did not blame him for his death. A relief of guilt left Alfred’s chest. He sighed deeply. Rereading the last line _I look forward to our next chess match. You will lose!_ Alfred chuckles with tears rolling down touching the tip of his chin. He replies in the air, “I look forward to it Master, Damian. I look forward to it.”

At Dicks Apartment…

Dick wakes up from his sleep still feeling like he needed more time. When has awakened, he notices an envelope near his bed side. He raises his head up, to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. Grabbing the envelope he stares at. It read: “ _To: Grayson_.” He rolled away from the side table and onto his back. Tearing the seal a flush of several emotions ran through Dick. First he was confused, then sad, confused again, and laughs heavily into tears. Tears that would not stop flowing. They kept coming and he wanted to find a way to shut it off, but he just couldn’t do it.

_Grayson,_

_I have so many things I could discuss, but I will leave that for a more personal encounter. When I first met you, I saw you, and the other Robins, before me, as a threat. I was insecure in ways you may or may not know. When Fathered died, I felt emotional. I never thought I had or developed feeling towards him, or you, Grayson. You were the first person who claimed me under the title as friends. But you treated me like a brother. You taught me how to be a Robin, because you taught empathy._

_You regarded me in ways that I tried to conceal, because I had an agenda to maintain as Father’s_ _ blood son _ _. Let’s not forget I am the blood son, Grayson! I did NOT become dimwitted in death. Hope you played that video game I left, "prepare for a beat down" Grayson (ha I stole your infamous quote). One more statement, I meant what I said to you the last time we spoke. We we’re and still are the best partners ever, Richard!_

_Your Friend and Brother_

_-Damian_

Dick stayed laying on is back trying to process everything he had read. He phones Tim. Tim is the best detective out of the family. Maybe talking to Tim could give Dick a different angle. Once on the phone they talk for hours.

“Maybe it’s just someone playing mind games. I wouldn’t get so wrapped up in it Dick.”

“But he wrote things only Damian would write in _his_ hand writing. Maybe he has been resurrected. You do remember his body was stolen?”

“It could go both ways. I would bring your letter in and have it checked out. Maybe we can find a finger prints…maybe?” Tim was saying anything that not only sound consoling to Dick, but to himself too. “I have to meet up with Steph, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay I’ll update you if I find out anything.” CLICK… Dick just wanted to lay back down. He just want to fade away. He just couldn’t take any more surprises.

It has fallen dark in the Gotham night sky. Red Robin is doing some patrolling, just to pass the time. Steph had cancel on him, because she was needed at the hospital. Being a resident medical student was hard to get any vigilante work in.  Standing on the roof top of old Gotham buildings were an easier way to get a great view of the cities activities. He was just about to call it a night when he saw masked men running to commit a robbery. “Typical, a jewel heist,” he muttered to himself.

Shooting out a gabbling hook he swings down to stop them. Just as he lands, a huge wave of energy throws him off his game.

“Glad you could join us in our little activities, Red Boy!” A stocky man with a hockey mask was standing over Red Robin.

“See you ran out of options, committing a jewelry heist just seems not your style,” Red Robin retorted as he picked himself off the ground clenching his left side. Sports Master has miscellaneous agenda’s and the heist is just another one added to the list.

Summoning his crew to slow down Red Robin while he gets away with the merchandise. Holding his metal bow staff, Red Robin lifts his body up angularly sending a triple kicks into the air. Whirling his bow staff around knocking down Sports Master's minions. A white image appear before Red Robin leaping from street poles to cars.

The Sports Master looking back to see he was leaving Red Robin in the dust. Soon as he reverts back to looking forward. He is knock over by a white ninja.

“Who the hell are you? Escaping from Star Trek, eh?” asks the Sports Master. But the man does not make a sound. When Red Robin catches up to both men, he sees the ninja or whoever he is fighting Sports Master.

The fight was most magnificent thing he has ever seen. The technique was so effortless. Whoever this helmet wearing ninja is, it was obvious he was a skilled fighter. Tiring out the Sports Master, finally he grabs the ninja by the throat thrusting him against the wall. Just when Red Robin was about to help. The ninja twist his body onto Sports Master’s entire arm and flips his body over. Still holding onto to the arm a loud POP trickled through the arm. Cracking every bone! “AAAAaaarrgh!”

“What the hell you do that for?! I had everything under control!” yells Red Robin. The ninja does not reply back. Just as he reaches to give Red Robin something, Red Robin think he is being played and launches his bow staff. Reverting out of the way with a sideways leap, making a continuous effort to not to fight back. Dodging every swing that Red Robin throws at him.

“Why won’t you fight me? Who are you?! Talk?!” But the ninja continues to move out of his way, tiring out Red Robin as well. Holding onto his bow staff for support out of fatigue, the ninja signals for him to follow him. Hesitant to follow the ninja he goes anyway. They keep traveling through the streets of Gotham. Pulling a white grappling hook from a side pouch he shoots upwards on to a building. Red Robin does the same thing. As they travel upward past the building, Red Robin notice that the ninja outfits turns black, like some type of camouflaging technology built into his suit.

They land into vacant loft. The ninja crosses his arm and leaves the other one to signal Red Robin to talk. Looking around Red Robin didn’t know what to say. But he went along with it.

“Who are you and why have you’ve been helping certain members of the Bat Family? Are you responsible for these…? ….Letters?”

The ninja nods…

Red Robin felt this anxiety flush over his body, like as if he was becoming dizzy. He had to ask the question. The question that everyone was thinking and if he didn’t ask now, then he may never get another chance.

“Ar- Are you-” he couldn’t ask. What if the answers were not what he wanted? Red Robin was becoming dizzier by the second, causing him to stumble on his feet. He started breathing hard and fast like he needed more air. Holding onto his bow staff for support the ninja quickly grabs Red Robin and helps him sit down, placing his back against the wall.

“You can’t be him…” He pants harder, “Da- Damian?”  The ninja sits beside Red Robin to help him put his head between his legs. Slowly the ninja presses several different buttons like a code to release the helmet off his face. PSHHSSS. Red Robin lift his head and leans sideways away from the ninja in disbelief. “It can’t be?!” he says low to himself.

 “Hello Timothy.” He hands Tim a letter and walks away.

"Wait, you can't just go....I-"

"It's all there..." Replies the young man. He leaps out the window, trying to catch him, Tim looks down, but sees no one.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more of what each persons letter says or sum it up. I don't know I'm debating.


	5. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian returns to only realize he may not be welcomed by everyone.

Staring at the ink that shaped the letters, which formed the words, that creates the sentences which paints an image in Tim Drake’s mind. No matter how he tried to piece this puzzle together, it was the one that hits harder and deeper. Trying to paint a perfect image of something that is not real is a tough pill to swallow. Why would Damian go out of his way to do something like writing letters? As bold as Damian was or _is_ , it just doesn't make sense. But could it be that Damian has changed, (revise) matured a bit?

 

Damian wrote things only each person would know and he talks about the affect it has on him. If Damian didn't insult you in a dignified, narcissistic, yet in an intellectual manner, then it’s a _huge_ possibility it’s a clone. The letter didn't provide the closure Tim was looking for, but it was heartfelt. Determined to put the information together, the only thing to find out is who else this, “Damian” has contacted. The Damian they know as of now could be a trained clone. That’s the last thing they need is a clone running around Gotham pretending to be the original.

So far Tim knew Alfred, Dick, and Bruce has been contacted through hand written letters. But no one knows how Bruce felt about it. Even if anyone tried to bring up the letters or Damian as the possible white suited ninja, Bruce just shuts down.

Bat Computer, “ _Uploading images…”_

 

Tim stares at each letter he had collected and compares them to the old one Damian left Bruce, six years ago. Comparing the font’s structure he notices that the new ones seem to be more confident and mature. How Damian writes his name, _Damia_ n, at the end of each note looked more refined. Rereading each letter he was looking for a clues. But there wasn't one. No hints on where to find him, or numbers that mean letters. Nothing! Just a genuine hand written letter.

Leaning back in his chair, Tim was ready to give up. Glancing away and back towards the giant monitor, Tim reviews the letter Damian had given him.

_Drake,_

_I figured you would've been happy for my death. You should have been celebrating, I would've. You always treated me like I was a thorn in your side. That’s what you were to me anyway, but I can no longer give that impression anymore. My agendas have changed, and it’s not in the way you think, Timothy.  So don’t go making “lists of enemies” again!_

_I have earned my title as Robin. No matter how hard you've tried to degrade what I have done with the mantle. It has surpassed the traditional reservation you thought it should be or have. I don’t hate you, well, I hate you less, Drake, because I've grown towards a different understanding of you. I do not desire to be angry with you is my point. I just came to a conclusion that you “never_ _ got _ _me and probably never cared to understand me”. We may never see eye to eye and that’s fine. I can live with that if you can._

_-Damian_

Tim was of course offended the first few times he read it. But he caught on. It’s just like when Dick told him everything isn't always black and white. Damian was always a kid who was screaming to be accepted. Tim thought about all the times he never gave Damian a chance once he started improving, but by then it was too late.

“I did my best to try to treat you like a brother, but you kept pushing me!” Timothy yelling at the screen with tears in his eyes slamming his fist. “I’m sorry Damian I couldn't be the brother, Dick was to you…. To me…” his voice staggers softly. The pain of Damian death will always remain fresh. Tim was angry, bitter, and hurt all over again. “If only…. if only…"

“But you’re not Dick, nor Jason, nor Bruce you are in a league of your own Timothy,” a familiar voice came from the distance disrupting Tim’s personal speech. It sounded more…. aged.

Tim turns around to see… him, _Damian_. You could tell he was still growing into his tall form, but without the awkward phases most teens go through. Tim slowly stood up out of his chair. Trying to wipe his eyes so he wouldn't appear guilty.

“Timothy, I can clearly see you weeping like a girl over there,” Damian says bluntly.

“That obvious huh?” replies Tim. “Still an arrogant asshole?”

“Still jealous?” Damian rebuttals.

“Huh? Whatever, how did you get in here without Alfred seeing you?”

“I came in the back way utilizing Father’s voice, of course.”

“Oh yeah that mimicking thing you do…” Tim’s face drifts sideways. Searching for something to say.

 They both stood looking at each other. Both absorbing the moment in, neither knew what to say. It’s not like they had the greatest relationship.

“…. I” both speaking at the same time.

“You first,” insists Tim.

“No you…” Damian insists back as he makes himself comfortable at nearby chair.

“….” Tim and Damian were hesitant in a fragile moment.

“Wow I never thought it would be this difficult,” Tim says reaching in his jean pockets.

“Agreed,” Damian confirmed glancing around.

“I wanna say so much to you, but I don’t know what to say… All I can say is that I missed you and you were wrong. I didn't celebrate your death, I mourn it. Rather you like it or not, we are brothers. Blood or not. And if you can’t accept that, then-…”

“Then what? You’re going to disown me?” Damian grinned toying with Tim’s emotions.

“NO! It’s just I really want to move past _this_ … start fresh.”

“Hnn… I think I can do that, but I won’t promise, ANYTHING, agreed?”

“Wha- never mind, you wouldn't be you,” Tim says shaking his head. “Okay agreed. First thing first though, I have to take some DNA samples. You should stick around Dick is on his way here. He was supposed to help me with analyzing your letters and checking differences in handwriting.”

“You guys wouldn’t be you if you didn’t do that. It would be irresponsible not to check.”

“So you’re not offended?”

“Why would I be?” Damian shrugs and proceeds to the lab area of the cave. Tim starts with swabbing the inside of Damian’s mouth. He takes several samples. Then he walks over to the lab shelves. Tim gets latex gloves, a syringe, needles, a plastic tube to attach to the syringe, a rubber band and lastly four long tubes for collecting samples of blood. Just as he gets started with the first vile. Tim hears his name being called.

“Tim? TiiiIIm? Where are you buddy?” It was obvious who the voice belongs to. Hearing that voice made Damian smirk.

“I’m in here Dick. Come in the lab!” Tim yells back at Dick so he could follow Tim’s voice.

“Man I wonder how long it’s gonna take us to—HOLY SHIT!!” Dick stumbles into the doorway. Holding his chest in shock. He wheezes heavily touching his own face and arms to make sure he was seeing, what he _knew_ he was seeing. “This can’t be real I must be dreaming… Da- Damian?”

“Hello, Grayson… You are in fact awake.” Damian moves his right arm to rotate back the circulation from the lack of blood in it. “As you can see, Drake is taking my DNA to make sure, that I am who I say I am.”

“How…u- uh… aw… Man,” Dick was completely speechless. He just couldn’t believe how much Damian has grown. He was expecting to see a _ten year old_ Damian, not a teenager. He look so much like Bruce it was eerie. The only difference was his complexion and the structure of his eyes favored his mother Talia’s, but everything else from his blue eyes was all Bruce. When Damian stood up, he was standing at 5’10, same as Dick. Towering over Tim who’s only 5’7.

“So like you’re here…  (Chuckles) you’re really here!” Dick pushes anything in his way to the side with such haste, rushing to get to Damian. He gives Damian the biggest hug ever. “Would you care if I said I never want to let you go, man.”

“I missed you too, Grayson,” Damian expressed warmly. “However, I do need my arm back, it’s a little sore.” He smirks at Dick.

“Oh sorry,” as Dick rubs Damian’s right arm. “Sorry about that. Tim has taken out large amounts of blood.”

Seeing everyone together like this made Tim quickly smile. It felt like old times. “Well, once the results come back, then we can take the next step. Give me a few hours.” Tim says as he leaves the lab. “Oh Dick, do me a favor get his finger prints, scan his body, and… and take hair samples.”

“Damn should I x-ray the guy?” Dick replies sarcastically.

“No, I just… I just don’t want us to GET our hopes up, Dick. It’s nothing personal, well- uh it is but with good intentions.” He gives a low smile and leaves.

“Sheesh… well I know in my heart of hearts it’s you…. Like you are YOU! But I don’t blame him I know he is doing his best to not get emotional.” Dick says while he starts the finger printing process.

“It’s okay. I have been absent for what? Six years… I would have done the same. At least you guys are making sure that I’m fine with it, versus stealing my DNA. Besides it wouldn't suit Tim to be any other way.”

“Tim is usually the ‘rational’ one anyway.” Dick smirks looking downward at Damian’s hair, collecting a few samples. “Okay, done with that. Next step, you in the scanner. To the next room, Lets go, lets go.” Dick laughs while Damian grunts a chuckle. It was nice to see how eager Dick is. Words could not express how Dick was just so happy. They walk over to the scanner. Dick sighs, “I can’t believe you’re actually here….”

Dick starts typing information into the body analysis scanner. This scanner records everything from skin type, blood and brain levels. It also takes a 360 x- ray of your entire skeletal system and nerves.

The computer starts to speak, “VERIFY YOURSELF… ”

“Richard John Grayson.”

Computer, “SEARCHING…. APPROVED!  VERIFY SUBJECT.”

Dick answers, “Damian Ibn Al Ghul Wayne”

_“STARTING SCAN ANALYSIS… ONE MOMENT PLEASE….. ONE MINUTE LEFT…… COUNTING DOWN… FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! ANALYSIS COMPLETE!”_

The scanner shows visual pictures of what was recorded. Dick imports the records onto a flash drive. Damian steps out of the scanner and waits for Dick to collect everything he needed. It was quite funny watching Dick double checking everything due to his level of excitement. Damian understood that Dick didn't want to mess anything up to prove what he already knew deep down inside.

A few hours has past. Damian waited patiently at a chair near the Bat computer. But he couldn't help himself and wondered off to the locker room. There sitting in its capsule was his old Robin uniform. He takes his palm and gently pushes the glass case open. He runs his fingers through the fabric. Smirking at how much he indeed has grown. Looking at his feet and comparing it to his old boots. Memories scan through his brain, fond memories that he never wants to leave him.

“Having flashes backs, huh?” Dick says “Sorry did I startle you?”

“Do I look startled? You should know I have acute hearing. Always aware of my surroundings.” Damian said calmly as he backs away from the glass case, closing it back.

“Well I have some news, I think it’s best if we meet back with Tim,” Dick instructed.

Damian silently nods and walk back to the cave. As they enter Tim is leaning against the ledge of the Bat computer. But for some odd reason he remains emotionless.

“Should I tell him or should you,” Tim says crossing his arms staring at Dick’s face.

Damian’s face surfaced a puzzled expression. But he continues to sit silently.

“You are YOU, everything checked out, but…”Dick gave a concerned looked.

“It appears you never died. So my question would be what happened? Did you use the Lazarus pit? You _are_ definitely not a clone, so that’s _good_.” Tim had a very stern face for some odd reason to be delivering such _great_ news.

“All I know is when I came to…I was not here. I didn't awake in my bed, because of Father or Alfred placing me there. I remember talking to Alfred… leaving, and then meeting Grayson at Wayne Enterprise. The fight against my adult clone, while I had jumped to my death. That’s it. What are you insinuating, Drake?”

“Nothing it’s- everything was going normal. Dick and I had checked the scans. No microchips, no nothing. Blood work and other DNA samples all had checked out. I mean, if you were revived from the Lazarus Pits it would make sense. Even your replaced spinal cord from seven years ago is there-”

“TT- So?? I don’t get it? Why are you being overly obsessive if everything is **FINE**? Should you not be elated that I am alive and well, like you claimed?” Damian could not believe that Tim was being this way after all these years. Wait, scratch that he could. Tim will always be suspicious of Damian even when he is not doing anything wrong.

“It’s not that Damian… I've learned in life when things are too good to be true, they are. It just seems like your death… was…”

“Was what- DAMN YOU DRAKE… ARE YOU IMPLYING I FAKED MY DEATH?!”

“Okay calm down everyone,” Dick hold his hands in the air to break up what could be an argument. “I think we are just jumping ahead of ourselves.”

“Understood, Grayson, but the bottom line is Timothy never gives me a break. EVER! I died rather you like it or not. I lost my mind… I can’t even remember everything. I have been on the run since. Trying to conceal myself from the world. I didn’t come back for _this_.” Turning away Damian felt betrayed. He felt like the way he did, when Drake put Damian in his “list of suspects” years ago. Until now he felt as if he would never get out of that list.

Tim felt bad and start glancing at the floor. He starts off in a low sad tone, “I’m not trying to insult you or hurt your feelings that’s not my intentions.”

“TT- You should know you have no effect on my emotional well- being.”

“Damian please try to understand, where he is coming from, it’s just we’re all in shock here that’s all. Relieved but in shock.” Dick places a firm hand on Damian’s shoulder. Damian moves his shoulder away from Dick.

“Its fine, Richard, I should have never came back here. It was a mistake, I will never make again.” Damian sulkily walks away from them. Dick gives Tim the evil eye glare.

“I can’t believe after all this time-” Dick stops himself from speaking any further. He shakes his head and walks away towards Damian's direction, whom already has existed the cave.

Tim slumps down in the chair. The feeling he felt was indescribable pain that hung heavily in his throat. Tears clawed their way out of his eyes, as he barriers his hands in them. In his mind he remember how Damian closes his letters: with love and respect, friend and brother, etc. Tim noticed his letter never got that. Maybe it’s because he knew, he and Damian may never have that. And that cuts Tim’s heart the worst.

 

“Damian! Damian! Damian would you please stop?!” Dick runs after Damian walking across the lawn of Wayne Manor. He grabs him by the shoulder and makes him face forward.

“What?!”

“Why are you leaving? You know as I know this is not how this is supposed to end.”

“With all due respect Grayson, I could care less after what happened,” Damian declares with his lip poked out.

“I know… I know,” Dick says calmly. “But I have nothing to do with Tim and how he reacts. He is trying to keep it together. He just doesn't know how. I know you may think he is messing with you, but it’s not that at all. Listen to me Damian, you have to see Bruce, Alfred, and the others. Don’t you think you owe them that?”

“I owe no one anything! I didn't come here to be discriminated by that buffoon. I admit I caught him weeping, and I told him I expected nothing from him. That I would, as he puts it, ‘start fresh.’ But to make it seem like I am hiding something; when I have made no fuss about checking my identity. I mean tt- really? I should be able to reveal my story in due time, at my leisure, not his.”

“Noted. So let’s just say that you calm down and have a private one on one with Tim. You will see that he doesn't mean anything rash.” Dick remains in a calm tone to keep Damian from bolting off. In return Damian is a lot calmer, but just then his ears perk up.  Jingling noise chimes in the distance as the wind blows heavily. Damian knew that sound from anywhere and he made distinctive whistle. Damian had whistled again. The Jingling became faster. RRRFFF! Titus ran around the right corner barking loudly. He rushes over and knocks Damian down on the stiff winter grass.

“Titus! (Pants) Titus! I told you to get back here this instant! I have to feed Alfred his- Master Dick? Who is-" Just then Damian is seen running around in the distance playing with Titus. Alfred holding, Alfred the cat, in his arm strains to look at who is playing with Titus. The way the young man was playing reminded him of “…Damian?” He said slowly.

“It’s him Alfred,” Dick smiling wildly. “It’s Damian!” Alfred gives Dick a huge hug shaking him.

“Are you sure?!” Alfred says with the biggest smile leaping across his face, clutching Dicks arm.

“Yes Alfred, now hand me lil Alfie, and you go say-" Before Dick knew it, Alfred flung the cat at him and ran towards Damian.

Alfred slowed down and stood firm in his steps, thinking of something he told Damian years ago, “Young sir, don’t you think you should be inside for dinner. You father insist on a-”

“A healthy meal…” Damian said as he slowly turns around with a smirk. Alfred fell to his knees stunning Damian with shock. He hugged the young boy’s waist as hard as he could and wept.

“I should had never let you leave the manor, you foolish… foolish boy…” Alfred wept.

“It’s okay Pennyworth,” Damian Dropped to his knees, too and hugged Alfred back. He quietly repeated “It’s okay.”

Later at the Manor….

Alfred was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Dick had called everyone he knew in the Bat family. He even invited Jason, Roy, and Mari over. Jason said he wouldn't make any promises. Mari is back with her mother, while Roy was busy taking Kori on an adventurous date. Tim however, has not been seen for hours.

“Alfred have you seen Tim?” Dick asked a bit concerned.

“Oh sorry, sir, he said he went to go get Ms. Brown and bring her here. Now taste this soup.” Leaning over with a wooden spoon, Dick samples the soup.

“MMmm, what is it?!” Dick actually liked it and went to reach for a bowl.

“It’s cream of chicken. Ms. Mari gave me the recipe of how she does it. I must say I would be a fool to not take any recipe from her, especially this one.”

“Yeeeeah, Jason has to bring her back here. You guys are like a crime- fighting- kitchen heroes.” Dick replies laughing.

“I should rather hire her as my side kick, or should I say Su Chef.” Alfred chuckles as he makes Dick a bowl of soup.

Damian was in the other room with his pets, going through a plethora of photo albums, Alfred set aside for him to review. Damian felt like nothing has changed. As if he wasn’t gone for six years. Looking at the photos he saw things he missed with in that time. But in that moment he notice in majority of the photos Bruce never seemed happy, he seemed a bit off. He had this sad stare in his eyes.

“Alfred, I smell something delicious! What are you cooking anyway? It smells _different_.” The voice traveled from the entrance doorway.

Titus barking loudly galloping to greet Bruce and get his attention. He was acting quite peculiar as he was tugging on Bruce’s dark blue blazer. “Hey calm down Titus…. What’s gotten into you, boy?" Bruce questioned smoothly.

“Follow him,” stated Alfred and Dick, while both still maintain what they were doing in the kitchen.

Bruce sighs heavily and follows Titus towards the living room. Bruce didn’t get it until Damian eyes met his. Damian stayed sitting on the floor playing with Alfred the cat.

“Don’t look so stunned Father, I thought you would be-" Bruce lunged and grabbed his son.

“-Taller…” He finishes Damian’s initial statement when they first met eight years ago. He hugged Damian the hardest, as he brushed his fingers through his son's hair.

“I missed you Father,” Damian closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears. This was the moment they both longed for within six agonizing long years. Bruce kissed the temple of Damian’s head, as he resumed hugging Damian, again. It was the first time Bruce has ever done that to any of his sons.

“I’m not use to such affection, Father,” Damian starts wiping his temple.

“You've grown I see,” Bruce says as he examines his son. “Not just in height, but your voice has changed greatly, and probably will continue to.” He smiles at Damian and throw an arm around his son, “Let’s go eat, I heard Alfred is making your _favorite_.”

 “Oh no…” as Damian frowns in fear.

“Ah yes.” Bruce confirms smiling shaking his son's shoulder. They walk together into the hallway that leads back to the kitchen, where a smiling Dick and Alfred awaits them.


	6. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outlaws are enjoying their break before their next mission.  
> Mari and Jason converse about who could be her real father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my wifi has been a jerk. I have added chapter 6&7 today enjoy!

 

Somewhere deep in the Caribbean….

Roy Harper, aka Arsenal, was standing on a golden sandy beach, holding a cool glass of ice tea. The ocean waves playfully touches his toes as it moved back and forth across the rim of the sand. He pulls his sunglasses over his eyes and takes in a deep breath and breathes out.

“Man this is the life!” He sighs to himself.

“Hey watch your-” BUMP! “-Head…” Mari runs up and grabs a purple Frisbee that matches her purple bikini. “Sorry, are you okay Uncle Roy? It dinged you in the head pretty bad.”

“Pfft pretty bad?! Watch where you’re throwing that thing, little lady.” As he rubs the side of his head. He picks himself off the ground and dusts the sand off his swim trunks. Giving Mari a devious smirk, he runs up and grabs her. Roy then flings her into the water laughing.

“Oh it’s on now!” She yells out playfully. She swirls in the air with flight creating a huge wave to wash over the beach, catching Roy in the tide.

“Oh man that was just wrong, I’m telling your mother!”

“Impossible if you’re covered up in sand to your neck.” She smirks walking off towards her mother.

“Oh so your just gonna leave me here? Mari? Mari!?” Roy calls out, but Mari just sends her mother to go save him. A beautiful statuesque woman, with orange skin, long auburn hair draping past her back, and piercing, pupil-less solid green eyes walks over to fish Roy out of the sand.

“You so look so adorable this way. I should leave you here,” the woman says flirtatiously smiling.

“But we both know Kori, I would be no good here…” Roy returns with a flirtatious wink.

“After this morning I think you're right,” Kori leans over to kiss Roy as she reaches in the sand and pulls Roy out without a struggle. They walk off holding hands over towards Mari and Jason.

“Eew your guys are super gross.” Mari says as she pours herself a glass of ice tea. “I can’t wait to go back to New York.”

“Really, Starshine, why?” Kori asks her daughter.

“Because you guys are so X-rated. It’s like get a room ya freaks! But then you do and I have heighten hearing so- it doesn't make it any better. AAAaaand THEN I have to go on the other side of the Island, or wherever we are located. To not hear the loud mo-“

“Okay we get it,” Roy says interrupting Mari.

“Just saying,” she replies. “You guys are like rabbits, it’s gross.” She shrugs at Roy sipping her tea.

“AAaawe Kor, you never talked to her about the birds and the bees,” Roy remarks as he teases Mari while she rolls her eyes.

“Well I didn’t know our activities bothered you? Being Tamaranian, I didn’t know how much you assimilated yourself to earthbound customs.” Kori asking out of concern.

“Well yeah, I been here most of my life, mom. But it’s like come on! The butt pitching, ass slapping thing you guys do it’s like, do that when I am not around. I know you guys are in a serious relationship, but geez just try to be a little modest.” Mari says circling the rim of her glass cup.

“Mari you’re actin’ like we are doing ‘it’ in front of you. Like we’re just gonna bust out and-“Roy explains.

“LA! LA! LA! LA! I CAN’T HEAR YOU…. SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!”  Mari exclaims playfully covering her ears as she is getting up walking away towards Jason.

“What’d I say?” He shrugs it off and kisses Kori.

“Let me go talk to her, Roy” Kori gets up and walks towards Mari. In deep conversation with Jason, Mari and him are laughing among themselves.

“Sorry Jason, Mari a word please?” Kori looks at Mari who follows her mother.

“No go right ahead Kor,” Jason confirms.

They walk onto the Starfire Ship, which has a cloaking device making it appear like a tropical beach house.

“X’hal, migray what is it?” Mari said crossing her arms. Migray means mom in Tamaranian.

“After we briefly spoke, I was concerned that you don’t like me and Roy together?”

“Migray why would you think that?”

“You spoke of how you do not approve of our interactions with one another?”

“Ma- Migray, I like you two together. I just wish you could dial back the touchy-feely stuff in front of me, that’s all. Besides I like that he makes you happy.” Mari said smiling.

“Oh I just wanted to be sure. So then Roy and I will just go somewhere else, when we um… make love.”

“AW my ears please, just don’t okay… just don’t.” Mari says frowning her lips together.

“Sorry, well I don’t know what other way to state it,” Kori lightly chuckles.

“Migray, please I know what two people do in love, okay.” Mari says as she hold up a hand to block her mother.

“I see you are packing, why?” Kori starts examining her daughter’s luggage.

“Oh just preparing for our mission, and Jason says he needs me to help you guys out. Like my outfit?” Mari holds up a black one piece suit with singular purple stripes that travels down the long sleeves. It has a leather like material that helps keep her from getting over heated. It has no pants attached so it gives the appeal of a leotard. Then Mari shows her mom a sleek peek-a-boo slit above her breast.

“Not bad, seeming fashionable like your mother. But no shoes?”

“Of course silly,” Mari walks over to a trunk filled with different boots and shoes. She pulls out a pair of black knee high boots that cover the front part of the knee like a shield. The boots come with a wedge heel for support with ridges underneath for gripping and non-slip purposes.

“Oooo now those daughter are intriguing,” Kori says as she tilt her head in awe.

“But that’s not the best part,” Mari pushes on the left wedge and a little door slides up. “That’s to release marbles or tiny bombs. Clever huh?”

“I think Jason had something to do with this. Ever since his Batman and Robin days, he always had a thing for… gadgets,” Kori gets up and hugs her daughter. “It excites me to see you this excited. I think you’re ready to be out helping. Have you thought of a code name?”

“Oh yeah, Roy and Jason was helpful with it. It’s Nightstar! Roy says it’s a play on words, because my hair is black as night, but I ignite a blue-ish fire when I fly. I thought it was cute of him.” Mari starts going through more outfits for training and start showing her civilian clothes that she will be wearing to New York and Gotham. Kori was just soaking up the time she has bonding with her daughter.

As she listened to her daughter go on and on, Kori started to glance off thinking about how sometimes when Mari smiles she looks so much like her father. She started thinking about him and the times they had shared. Their wedding that never got legalized and how handsome he looked. She sighs heavily while her daughter stops talking and notices her mother is no longer focusing on her.

“X’hal migray, are you okay, you seem somewhere else?” Mari was very concern and could somehow feel her mother’s emotional state.

“Oh nothing, just thinking about how fast time moves.” Kori says reassuring her daughter she’s fine.

“Um, okay.” Mari rolls her eyes and looks for accessories to bring.

“So you still haven’t told me about your trips to Gotham when you went with Jason. How was everything? Did you meet any one worth courting?”

“Ma- that’s the last thing on my mind, but we hung out at Wayne Manor, he had to aid ya know his beloved ‘Bat family.’ So I-”

“Wait WHAT!? Bat family??? Who did you meet?” Kori eyes glared with curiosity.

“Um Okaaay? Well I met everybody! There’s Tim, Steph, um Cass, and Bruce. I mean come on he’s freakin Batman… Dick, Bar-” Before Mari could continue she is abruptly interrupted by her mother.

“Slow down, Dick?” Kori asked very disturbed.

“Yeah Dick Grayson, ya know Nightwing? Why do you know him? Mom… hello??” Mari waved her left hand over her mother’s face who was in trance with a blank stare. (Snaps fingers) “Ma… Migray!” Kori rose up silently.

“I’ll be right back,” Kori shuts the door behind her. Mari shrugged off her mother’s odd behavior and continues packing.

Kori storms over and strongly turns Jason around from his lounge chair to face her.

“Whoa! What the hell?!” Jason asked in astonishment almost dropping his beer.

“Don’t what the hell me Jason! Why do you have her around you showing her Dick? Having her talk to Dick? Lingering around Dick? Pushing Dick on her?” Kori says in a very stern tone.

“Whoa.... Dick!? Um I have nothing to do with that, I swear I don’t think of her that way.” Jason said with his hands in the air. Roy slaps Jason with a muff.

“Not that kind of Dick nimrod!” Roy replies shaking his head. “Though I did think-”

“Oh you mean Grayson. Dick Grayson, phew! Shut up Roy… Okay well she rarely sees him or interacts with him. They casually talk on a hi and bye bases. She usually hangs out with Alfred, plays with the pets, and goes shopping. They don’t even know she knows their other aliases. Why do you care anyway?”

“I just don’t want her around him like that or that family. They are so dark and not happy.”

“Kor is that _really_ what’s it about or is it more to it than that?” Jason said smirking crossing his feet and arms. If there is one thing he learned from Bruce is being a detective.

“No? Why… I” Kori looks away with a sadden look. With a raised eyebrow, Roy stares at her body language, and he leans forward from his lawn chair to study the situation more closely.

“I don’t know what other way to put this, but Roy and I know that Grayson was one of your greatest loves. That deep down you will always love Dick Grayson, even if you both have moved on. Tell me I’m not right.” He sips his beer and awaits for his answer.

“Right about what?” Mari says as she enters the room smiling.

“Nothing starshine,” Kori walks off back inside the ship.

“Not gonna run after her Uncle Roy?” Mari looks at Roy who still seems a little thrown off.

“Naw your mom needs some space, right now.” He replies leaning back in his chair ready to change the subject. “So ‘Nighstar’ ready to kick some ass?!”

 

Later on that evening…

Mari starts pulling out her Nightstar attire. Zipping up her suit she makes sure the turtle neck collar covers her neck smoothly. Pressing her hands down to feel the material play along her fingers. Rubbing her hands around her hips to make sure they were completely covered. She grabs her sultry black knee high boots and slides her left leg in, then her right. Tugging at the knee shield of her boot to make sure they were on all the way.

She walks over to the long mirror to see her complete look. Turning from side to side to get different angles of herself in her uniform. “Hnn, not bad.”

“Okay enough primping kid we gotta go,” Roy said as he stood in her door way. “I’ll grab your stuff. Go meet your mom and Jason downstairs.”

“It’s over there,” Mari points at three huge suitcases sitting in the corner.

“Geez, if you need clothes Jason could buy that stuff, or your mom can forward you money. You only needed one suitcase,” as Roy holds up his index finger.

“Shush and grab,” Mari walks out and heads downstairs.

“Hnn girls...” Roy braces himself and grabs her luggage.

Walking down the steps, Mari meets a smiling Jason giving her two thumbs up with her mother giddy with excitement.

“SoOOo?” Mari says turning slowly and smiling.

“You look amazing, daughter.” Kori says hugging her.

“Okay kid, so let’s fill you in. There is a Demon called Trigon. Some of his sons have been released causing erratic behavior in mood shifts. They have return, or so we believe. Your mother years ago fought it off with Nightwing and a few others-” Before Jason could finish debriefing, Mari gives an _I know this already_ glance.

“I heard of it. What does this have to do with us?” Mari said getting bored.

“The demonic force is strong and it is causing a lot of problems from people we are in alliances with, especially in New York.”

“So since I have helped with stopping him in the past, I was summoned to do it again.” Kori finishes.

“Got it!” Mari says very excited. “Now can we go?”

“Yes but one more thing turn off your hologram bracelet.” Jason reminded. Mari wears several types of different hologram jewelry that disguises her Tamaranian features.

“Oh yeah, duh,” She twisted a knob of her bracelet. Turning her eyes a pupil free green and her tan skin into a golden peach. They walk onto the jet, piloted by Roy and Kori.

After several hours in the jet they land in New York City. They are greeted by a red skinned man with red hair, wearing a red and silver uniform.

“Good to see you Starfire,” He leans over and kisses her hand. “This must be your beautiful protégé, I see she takes after you.”

“Nightstar this is Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy,” Kori says as she introduces the two of them.

“Nice to meet you, Beast Boy,” Mari says shaking his hand.

“I’ll walk you inside the tower.” Beast Boy sees Arsenal and Red Hood. He nods at them as they nod back bringing the luggage inside. “Let me help you with the rest of it.” He walks over and helps the two men carry the luggage that mostly belongs to Mari.

“WHOA?! So what is this place?” Mari asks her mother. But Kori was too busy talking to Beast Boy about the situation in New York. When they enter the tower’s lobby, it is filled with the most technological savvy computer system and software you’ll ever see. Floating water rotating in a circular motion above square shape stones, hundreds of them lined against both sides of the walls. The stones sit directly below the floating water and shines varies colors of light through it. The water changes its form whenever someone walks towards it.  For Mari it turned into a display of tropical fish swimming in the ocean.

“Wow, like the fish from the Caribbean,” she mummers to herself.

“Pretty neat huh?” says Roy, as he passes her by walking towards the glass elevator. Everyone gets on.

Beast Boy presses the floor numbers like a code and they go to the top floor. The solid wall behind them with in the elevator opens up. The entrance way greets them into a hallway that looks like a hotel.

“Your rooms are down the hall to the left. It’s the one with the gold double doors,” explains Beast Boy.

“So is this the Titan Towers?” Mari asks looking wide eyed.

“No, that would be the one shaped like the letter T,” explains Jason as he humorously draws T in the air.

“Thanks, I clearly know what the Letter ‘T’ looks like.”

“Sure about that Captain Obvious?”

“Okay this is it,” Kori says as she opens the door. Jason, Kori, Roy, and Mari walk into a large suite with a living room, dining room, and loaded kitchen. With two luxurious bedrooms that connect to the main Bathroom.

“Fully loaded frig with all the things I like… We don’t come here more often because???” Roy inquiries as he reviews the refrigerator.

“Because we are not on vacation we are here contracted to work,” explains Jason as he immediately drops the luggage and sits on the sectional couch.

“ _MmmHmm,_ ” Roy says still raiding the refrigerator. “Gotcha.”

Mari stands looking out the tall floor to ceiling windows that pan around the common area of the suite. “This is beautiful, mom. Look at how the stars dance around the moon.”

“Come daughter, we have to meet with Garfield immediately,” Kori says as she places an arm around her daughter. Everyone leaves the suite and meets Beast Boy in the central meeting room. There he stands logging information into the computer along with a few other computer techs. They are standing around typing on touch screen projected monitors and keyboards.

“Please have a seat,” Beast boy says as he continues typing. He presses a button for four chairs and a round table to appear from the floor. “You are summon here, because there has been a wave of negative energy spiking at high rates across the city. Months of research shows that Trigon has something to do with it. We are still not sure and that’s where you all come in. Cyborg is in New Jersey right now with his crew doing some research and will be meeting us in a few days with the update. Here is a map displaying a portal where his demons will enter again.”

“Wait… What!? We’re fighting demons???” Mari asked looking very concerned.

Roy smirks, “Wouldn’t be the first time for us kid…”

“Great X’hal that’s CRAZY!” Mari exclaimed wide-eyed.

“Nightstar, if you are not ready for this assignment there will be others. You don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with,” Kori reminded her.

“Geez migray, I’m fine, it’s just _random_. I thought I was going to do some James Bond type missions, not _Lord of the Rings_. But HEY, I can’t complain I’ve seen some crazy creatures in space so, whatever…” Mari says placing the side of her face onto her knuckles.

Roy rolls his eyes jogging Mari’s memory of what the Outlaws are about, “Darlin’ things get reeEEeeally crazy if you’re gonna be rolling with us.”

“Anything else you want us to know, Gar?” Jason asks.

“No you’re good. There is nothing to do, but get some rest. We’ll meet again around 10am- ish. Enjoy New York.”  Beast Boy smiles and continue working on the computer, until Starfire walks over to him and they embrace in a friendly conversation.

Mari runs towards the elevator.

“Yo where are you skipping off, too!?” Roy calls out.

“He said enjoy the city, so I’m just following orders.” She smiles and waves goodbye as she presses elevator bottom and shut the door.

Jason catches what happens, “Just let her go Roy. I don’t think Kori would care.”

Mari goes down stairs in the lobby not even thinking about how she is in her Starfire uniform. She takes flight in the air as her hair burns bright. Flying high up in the night sky she swirls, twists, and loops.

“At last I am free from boredom,” she smiles with great relief. Until Mari heard a gunshot from down below. Wanting to ignore the sound that whipped through the air, she figures why not investigate. She slows down her speed and heads towards the sound. She lands silently around the corner of a convenient store from where she heard the shot. She sees two men being taken down by what appears to be some vigilante. “I guess I’m not needed,” she thought.

Just as she was about to take flight and head back towards the tower, a random hand went right over her nose and mouth. Before thinking long, she launched her right leg upward kicking the mystery person right in face. She takes the wrist of the hand near away from her face and without much pressure… SNAP! Flinging the body with a swift forward motion.

The body laid motionless. “Serves you right for sneaking up on people!” She says aloud. Just as she was about to look around the corner “X’HAL!” she says in shock and accidentally throws a starbolt as tall man wearing blue and black uniform, he dodges quickly. To her surprise it was Nightwing. _“What’s he doing here?”_ she thought to herself.

“Sorry miss did I scare you?” Nightwing asks as he picks himself up off the ground.

“Ya think? Sorry I didn’t to mean to attack you it’s just-” Just as Nightstar was apologizing she suddenly feels something strongly hit her in the back. She spins around fast and throws a side sweep. Taking flight into the air with her glowing hands ready to fling a few starbolts.

“Robin stand down!” a voice calls out. Robin stands down and backs off. Nightstar hovers down slowly.

“I saw you needed help so I took haste,” Robin says calmly glaring at Nightstar. There stood a modernize version of a familiar Robin uniform from years ago. With the signature hood and cape, giving a familiar assassin appeal to his uniform.

“Okay well I must be going, sorry for the misunderstanding,” Just as she was about to turn away Nightwing softly grabs her hand.

“I’m Nightwing and this is Robin.” 

“Oh nice to meet you both, Nightwing. I’m Nightstar.” Mari pretended to not know who he is and shakes his hand.

“Have we met before something about you look so familiar?”

“No this is our first encounter. You must have me confuse with someone else.” Feeling like deja vu she wanted to leave before this gets anymore awkward. She notices that Robin is standing stiffly examining her, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

“So why are you out here by yourself anyway?” A concern Nightwing questions.

“I should be asking you two the same thing. It’s not safe out here.” She replies trying to sound confident.

“-TT”

“What’s his problem? He’s the one who attacked me.”

“Yes and you attacked my partner, if memory serves me correctly.” He crosses his arm.

Nightwing interrupts them both, “I startled her. She was just reacting, Robin.”

“Don’t excuse her, because she’s-“Trying to find other words that will not reveal his instant attraction to her, “She’s a female.” He says biting his lip.

“Look I would love stay and chat, but I have to go. BYE!” before another word could be said she was gone in a blink of an eye with a trail fire blazing behind her.

“Who is she? What is she?” asked Nightwing in awe as he examined all the things that point to Tamaranian, but the peachiness of her complexion was throwing him for a loop.

“She just told us, you dog. Now let’s go before we’re late,” Robin said sternly heading toward their Jet.

 Arriving back at the tower, Nightstar just wanted to go to sleep. Flying back to the top floor, she knocks on a window. No one comes. Knowing someone has to be up, she knocks again. After few minutes of waiting, Jason greets her.

“It’s three in the morning, Mari,” Jason’s says yawning as he opens the window.

“Sorry I ran into some _guys_ ,” she says smiling deviously.

“YOU WHAT?!” he says trying to keep his voice low.

“Calm down it’s not what you think,” she says as she slips off her boots. “Good night…” just as she was going towards her room.

“Oh you don’t get off that easy, kid.” Jason crossing his arms as he is waiting for answers.

“HUUUhh ALRIGHT ALREADY! It was Nightwing and a new boy wonder, who if you asked me is moody as hell.”

“Wait Dick is here!? Oh no… your mom is not gonna like this. A new boy wonder huh?”

“RrrrR slow up, rewind that… What is with her and Dick Grayson?”

“They have history, because of the Teen Titans days.”

“Interesting, so? That was ages ago.”

“Yeah, but they were in love once and had a deep connection. Things didn't work out and so they have been avoiding each other, ever since.”

“Are you, serious? That is so high school they need to grow up.”

“Yeah but they had several of encounters afterwards in the past. So it’s not as simple as you think.”

“Hnn I guess you’re right. Tamaranians, we are really connected to our emotions. So the only thing we can do is try to bury it in the back of our minds. But ya know something can always trigger it… Um Jason?”

“Yeah?’

Mari has woeful gleam in her eyes, “With that being said, do you think there is a possibility that he could…. Could Dick be my father?”

“Oh Mari, I can’t even begin to answer that question. Sorry I don’t even know myself. She won’t tell anyone.”

“She says his hair is as black as mine and his eyes is a blue as the earth’s ocean. He’s extremely handsome earthling. That I wear his smile brightly. My father’s heart was a distant as the sky from the ground and that is why she distance us from him. The way she reacts to sound of his name it’s just so-” More tears swell up in her eyes. She wanted to keep talking, but she knew if she did she would ball into tears.

Jason walks over to her and gently gives a consoling hug. “I used to think you were my dad, Jason, but you already answer that for me. I just wish she would tell me… who,” Mari digs he face into Jason’s shirt.

“Mari I… I would be honored to be your dad, Roy included. We both love you like our own and I do believe it’s not fair she won’t tell you. But I also believe she _is_ doing her best to protect you. We all are. I will never forget our conversation about me being the possible father. Just based off of the descriptions alone: tall, black hair, good looking guy with blue eyes. Mari that could be anybody and the fact nothing ever happen between me and Kor. Now go to bed ‘cause you look exhausted.” But when Jason gently pushed Mari’s head from his chest she was sound asleep. He picks her up and carries Mari to her room. He places Mari in her bed and kisses her forehand.

“Good night Mari….Starshine,” He gently smirks and closes her door.


	7. Moodiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Trigon, Mari and Damian get into a moody situation and get caught.  
> Dick gives Damian some brotherly advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it about time for some Damian and Mari interaction. Enjoy!

Mari’s trip to New York City was not going on as planned. She thought while trying to save well, the _world_ , from Trigon would be easy so she can get some shopping in. What’s made it worse is this Robin. Just as she thought that awkward night was behind her, later that same morning Robin and Nightwing arrived. Every time she is around him, he just stares at her with this intense glare or he looks puzzled. It’s hard to know what he is thinking, because Robin and Nightwing always keep their domino masks on. If not that, they wear tented sunglasses. Robin always seem to be emotionless and smirks occasionally, but nothing more.

None the less, he and Mari seem to get into unnecessary arguments. Over things Mari finds petty or Robin. Sometimes they flirt and he is awkwardly nice, but then they bicker again. If love/hate is what you want to call it then they are the exact definition.

It has been four days since everyone’s stay and Trigon is in fact behind the demonic presents. Some people out on missions have mysteriously turned on one another. The Outlaws have been able to close off seven portals while Robin and Nightwing has shut down eight. Mari has put herself intense training amongst her mother and uncles. After they finish training, Mari starts to stay behind and train some more. Sitting down to take a break she is drinking a bottle of water in the gymnasium.

“Tired yourself out? Not shocking.” Robin stated dryly as he strolls into the gym confidentially. “It’s never good to over work your-”

“I don’t need your advice I’m not an amateur,” Mari replies bitterly.

“TT- Yet this is your first mission. It’s just you could focus on channeling your technique it would be better.” Robins says looking unamused by her remark.

Mari throws a starbolt from her hands. Robin flips out of the way.

“Enough technique for ya,” Mari says coolly as she continues drinking her water.

 _It is obvious that Jason and his little friends have been rubbing off on her,_ he thought to himself. “That was highly unnecessary to prove a moot point.”

 

“No, _highly_ needed. You walk around here like you’re better than me, always trying to throw me off my game. Going around criticizing me. We are just as good as fighter as you or better,” Mari is very stern in her tone. “Do you ever just, I dunno chill out and stop being so uptight?”

“I do not chill out. This is a mission, which I take seriously,” as he claims pointing to his chest.

“And I do not!?” She starts throwing several starbolts at him. “I’m very serious. You should go find somewhere else to practice.”

“You’re going to regret that.” Robin says gritting his teeth after dodging her startbolts which are very hard to do. Shocked he moved as fast as he did against her starbolts, Mari braced herself.

He lunges forward with a fast moving punch, he misses as she moves side way to slam him with her legs. She takes him in the air with fast flight, but he adds a unique pressure to her ankles causing her to drop him. A startled Nightstar is scared that he will fall to his death, but Robin manages to swing his body towards a wall traveling downward. He leaps back off the wall and catches her body slamming her down onto a cushion tumbling mat. She flips him over sitting on top of him.

“You idiot you could have killed us both!” Mari exclaims. But Robin only growls and grits his teeth. She is holding his wrist. Still neither of them are letting up. She won’t get off him adding as much pressure as possible. Making it difficult for him to get up. Anymore pressure she could crush him.

“Give up now, Robin,” Mari says angrily.

“Ne-Never,” Robin says trying to breath. Noticing his color was changing abnormally to a deep red, she eases up not wanting to kill him. Even though mysteriously she really wanted to. The rage she felt was over the top. It was not in Mari’s nature even as Nightstar, to be this aggressive and angry so fast. Robin said nothing that was worth getting into a physical altercation. Nightstar trying to take deep slow breathes, to calm her temper.

“Wait what am I doing I don’t want to kill you. What the hell is wrong with me? Robin I-” Before she could say another word he thrusts her back up against the wall. “I’m sorry???” She said with a slight tilt of her head in confusion.

“If you ever do anything deliberately as psychotic, I swear I will end you,” Robin said now holding her by her wrist up against a wall with his knee pressed in her stomach. But something about his reaction caused another odd reaction from Mari. She suddenly knocks his knee from her stomach and grabs his waist with her legs holding him closer to her body.

“Promise,” She says in a flirtatious smile.

“What the _hell_ are you doing, Nightstar?” Robin is now even more confused to how this all began.

“You should-never tell a girl what you are going to do to her, and not make it a promise,” Mari pulls his body even closer to her bring them chest to chest.

“Nightstar stop!” Robin says as he starts feeling a weird rush run through his body.

“Why? You don’t like being this close to me?” Mari says even more deviously. “I must admit Robin towards the obvious attraction we have amongst one another.”

“-TT... I don’t know what you are talking about, woman?” Robin lying to Mari only trying to fight back what he really wants to do to her. “You have to stop and control yourself, this has to be Trigon. Nightstar please!”

“What if I don’t want to control myself,” she slowly starts moving him back forth slowly up against her. Which was not helping Robin’s case. “You don’t like how this feels?” She ask whispering in his ear. “You don’t like how _I feel_?”

“Nightstar st-“Robin was greeted with a soft kiss from Mari interlocking their lips. He couldn’t hold back any longer and gave into to her hypnotic kisses. He let’s go one of her wrists and slowly slides his hands down her back to cup her butt. Still kissing her slowly, but now more intense. Mari is not even rubbing Robin up against her, because now he is giving in and doing it on his own. Neither one ready wanted to let go making each moment long for another.

“Stop I…. I hear someone,” Mari ears perk up, but Robin wouldn’t stop kissing her and rubbing himself up against her.

“Let them come we’ll go somewhere else,” he says in a comforting tone.

Just then Jason walks in, in his Red Hood uniform. “HOT DAMN KIDS?! REALLY???” Jason walks in complete shock to see what his eyes had captured.  

“What’s going, Jason?” A voice asks further behind him.

“Dick I think you need to stay put…. Trust me, you _really_ need to stay put.” Jason says trying to remain calm.

Nightstar and Robin trying to keep their composure while detaching themselves. She fixes her hair feeling really overwhelmed and embarrassed to be caught by Jason.

“Jay I don’t know what to say,” Mari says looking down at the ground. She couldn’t bare looking Jason in his eyes.

“There is nothing to say… you’re guys are teenage kids with hormones,” obvious that the hint of anger was in his voice.

“So- uh… You’re not upset?” she ask hopeful.

“Oh no, more like disappointed,” Jason remarks still severely annoyed by Mari. “Good thing Starfire didn’t see her protégé like this, she would have lit a fuse. That’s not like you to be so…. Careless.”

“I think you’ve got it all confused, you have to understand-” But before Robin could explain he was sharply cut off.

“Look kid this ain’t my first time around the rodeo. Two teenagers making out is called hormones. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but what you guys are doing is unprofessional,” The seriousness in Jason’s tone made Mari sulk even more.

“-TT unprofessional, that’s a joke coming from you,” Robin retorted.

Tired of sitting in the hallway Nightwing decides to see what is the fuss is about. “Okay I can’t wait much longer Red. What is the problem?” After glancing around the gymnasium, it looks completely in disarray. He also notices how Nightstar and Robin clothes look a bit disheveled. “Wait-a-minute, why do guys look like you’ve been…? Robin you dog you…. _I have no interest engaging with anything with Nightstar and her foolishness_. Yet here you are looking guilty.” Nightwing and Red Hood both standing with their arms crossed.

“You don’t understand she was not being herself. She attacked me and then-” Robin answers back still trying to explain.

Now Mari catches onto Robins blame game, “Oh so now this is all my fault, huh?”

Bewildered that Nightstar would asked him that, “Yes, do you suffer from a memory lapse?”

“How dare you….What happen to _let them come we’ll_ ”-

 

“ **Look** I tried to make you stop, lady.”

 

“When was this? Oh you mean after you started groping my ass and unzipping my uniform, which I didn’t even _ **know**_ you did Mr. Fast hands.”

Robin answers even more appalled, “Unbelievable…”

“ENOUGH!” yells both Nightwing and Red Hood.

“I don’t really give a shit anymore. Nightstar did you experience any type of random mood shifts?” Red Hood asked.

Robin crossed his arm waiting for her to confirm.

“Well, I did, BUT I was being honest in my emotions. Robin did come in here start pushing my buttons. Trying to tell me about myself. He can never be like ‘hey, Nightstar what’s up?’ So I admit I threw a starbolt at him.”

“ _A_ starbolt???” Robin raises his eyebrow unamused.

“Yes, and you kept going on and on about how I need to take my missions more seriously. Then I started throwing several at him. To show how serious I am and then we fought…” She glances away suddenly getting quiet.

 “-And somehow you guys tripped into a make out session at a nearby wall, and accidentally trying to take each other’s uniform off, riIIiiiIght?” Nightwing asked cynically places his hand on his waist with a wide smile.

“-Tt” Robin rolls his eyes and crosses his arm irritated at the mockery.

“Bro shut up you have a boner for crying out loud,” Red Hood literally points out.

Robin starts turning away as blood flush across his face. Nightwing and Red Hood looked at each other smirking.

“I guess it’s no time like the present,” Nightwing quipped.

“What are you implying?” Robin asked as his back is still turned.

“If you guys like each other that’s cool, just be responsible. Do not be in public making out, without precaution. We are still here to do a job,” Nightwing felt it was the right lecture to give to satisfy the moment.

“AND use protection, we don’t have time for teen pre-” Just before Jason could finish Nightstar throws up a hand.

“Okay enough, enough. I think we get it. I know about sex and how it works. I been educated already,” Nightstar reassures.

 “Hnn... I'm sure you have,” Nightwing signifies into a low chuckle “…Now come with us while we check you guys out.”

 “Why it didn’t go that far?” Robin asks.

“Let’s just say I’ve been through this scenario before involving a spicy red head.”

“Hnn, fine.”

Robin and Nightwing walk out of the gym.

“I think we should follow Nightwing’s lead and make sure this doesn’t have Trigon’s name written all over it,” suggested Red Hood as he grabs Mari by the arm and forces Mari out of her embarrassed state.

Everyone leaves to go to the examination room. Later on that evening, Mari is back in her bathroom taking a hot shower trying to forget about her random day. She goes in her room and grabs a hockey T-shirt Roy gave her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Just a moment,” Mari walks over quickly to open the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s…. It’s Robin,” The voice says on the other side of the door. Mari takes a breath and roll her eyes. _Let him in for a sec and then kick him out_. She opens the door. But she couldn’t help how attracted she is to him, even though he was wearing his tented sunglasses. Robin was only sporting a red hoody, T-shirt, nicely tailored jeans, and sneakers.

“Robin, if there is something you have to say right here is a great option,” Mari says as she blocks her door way.

“It would be better if this conversation was handled in private,” Robin gently pushes her aside. As Mari closes the door behind her, as he takes quick glances at Mari’s wet hair and long hockey T-shirt. Taking deep breaths, he tries his best to not get turned on.

“So… um have a seat,” Mari points towards sectional couch. Robin sits down as he watches her walk towards him. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

“Trigon,” he blurted out like a sneeze.

“I’m sorry what?” That last thing she thought he was going to mention was something mission based, but it wouldn’t suit him any other way.

“Trigon, you know…”

“Oh, ye- yeah. What about him?”

“It seems I was right all along. He did play apart in taking advantage of your mood swings. Here’s the report,” Robin hands her a file. Mari reads it and hands it back.

“I’ll be sure to think about my action better, is that all?” Mari grips the cushion of the couch trying to not follow through with her thought process _. In and out, in- and-out, wait that’s not helping. I gotta have Robin leave._ “Well….um …. Then thanks and good night.” She is just about to get up until he grabs her arm.

“Nightstar, I also wanted to come here to further talk about what happen in the gymnasium,” Robin slowly faces her.

“Um, okay?”

“How much do you remember?”

“Oh um… well-I-mean it depends. Once everything calmed down, I really don’t remember what I said. I clearly wasn’t being myself. Which is why I want to get some sleep and focus on the mission. I’m sorry if it caused you any anxiety.”

“It’s okay I shouldn’t have gave in so easily.”

“Easily? Robin you’re not perfect, you fought the good fight. I was possessed. Let’s just hope we don’t have any more unnatural encounters.”

“Right…” Robins get up and escorts himself to the door.

“Anything else, you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No, good night.” He says coolly and walks off in the hallway.

“Night, Robin.” She shuts the door behind her and leans against it feeling relieved she dodged a bullet. At least she knew it was obvious there was an attraction. But now was not the time to admit that to him. She wanted to be sure it was done under their terms not some demonic force. She defiantly didn’t want to lose her virginity to a guy she barely knows.

Laying her head against her pillow, she continues to think about Robins and his magnificent lips. How soft they were and how surprisingly he was a damn good kisser. She wanted to get out her bed and go knock on his door to finish what they started, but she had to fight that feeling she owned deep inside. Mari was worried that she was still suffering from Trigon’s controls. Earlier, Jason told Mari he needed her to lay low so she could mentally recover. Staring at her clock she closed her eyes tight trying to go to sleep.

 As robin enters his suite, he sees Dick already in white T-shirt and some pajama bottoms.

“So how did it go?” Dick asking with a deep smile.

“It was fine. I just gave her the results so she knew that her behavior was flawed.”

“Are you serious??? You go to a hot girl’s room, which you like, and tell her she’s flawed?” Dick was baffled. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?”

“Look Grayson, I had a long and disappointing day. I just want to get some rest.”

“Damian sit down.” Dick pointed to a chair near their couch. Hesitant, Damian does a deep growl and sits down.

“I’m all ears, make it quick.”

“Okay have you ever dated?”

“Yes a few girls.”

“What’s a few?”

“Grayson, don’t be an idiot…-TT like four.”

“Understandable, because you're sixteen going on seventeen. Not bad not bad...”

“Well unlike you and father, Grayson I don’t really care to get into a relationship. I just don’t believe in parading girls around even as Damian Wayne. It doesn’t attract me.”

“With any of these girls have you lost your v-card to?”

“….”

“You know, knocking the boots with?”

“What are you-“

“Your virginity, duh!”

“That’s personal Grayson.”

“No it isn’t, only people who say that are virgins. I rest my case.”

“No that is not true I am just a private person.”

“Then answer my question.” Dick paused waiting for an answer.

“…. Yes I am not a virgin, if you must know I lost it........ At thirteen.

“Shit thirteen???! Wow I was older than that before I lost mine.”

“To make a long story short I was seduced, by a beautiful teenage girl. Grandfather hired her as a test. But by the time I found out about it was too late. We had been having relations for a while. However I didn’t go crazy and sleep with every girl I saw.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Damian… I almost forgot what I was going to say… Oh now that I have the facts and disturbing story to match, I can give you the proper advice. You should ask her out on a date after the mission is over. This way she thinks this has nothing to do with Trigon. Nightstar comes off like the kind of girl who is not going to just give it up easily. Which is what you like a challenge. So I say go for it.”

“But she and I had this conversation. She says it was a blur when everything calmed down.”

Dick starts laughing very hard and loud. “Dude, she’s ** _lying!_**  Listen when I slept with her mentor we remember everything. Right in the middle of mission a lust demon possessed Starfire and me. So if we remember, she remembers.”

“Why would she lie about that?”

“Because she is probably trying to keep her feelings in check. Secondly, she knows partially the demonic spirit played on her emotions about you. So she’s a little embarrassed and doesn’t know how to cope.”

“Hnn interesting…”

“Yep, just like what you are doing now. She’s probably thinks you are doing the same thing. Since she is Tamaranian, she can be cat like in her behavior and she is driven by her emotional state.”

“Well thanks Richard, I do feel a little better. Good night.” Damian went to shower and change his clothes. He walked in his room and went straight to sleep.

Just then Dick heard a familiar voice outside his door. It was full of life and energy. Just when he wanted to say hello and goodnight to her. He heard Roy’s voice right afterwards. Walking away from the door, Dick heads to his bedroom. Grabbing his cell phone, he uploads an old wedding picture of Starfire and him. He stares at it for hours thinking about the happier times in his life.

Where would they be now? Would their lives be peaceful with a kid or two? Then he thinks about a time when they had pregnancy scare and how she lost their unborn child. Things have been awkward ever since. But they were too young and too serious with their whole lives ahead of them. But no matter what, she will always hold a special place in his heart, and he hopes to God Jason kept his word about taking care of her. Dick places his phone on its charger and turns out his bedroom light.                                


	8. Sparring Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari gets into a verbal and physical sparring matches with more then one person.  
> Roy and Jason enjoy New York.  
> Dick finds himself in uneasy situations.

“Talk to him…”

“NO!”

“ _Please_ for me.”

“I said no daughter and that’s **final**!”

“But… But I don’t understand why are you _avoiding_ one another?”

Mari is sitting at the island counter top inside the kitchen of the suite, eating breakfast with her mother. Trying to convince her mom, Koriand’r, why it would be a great idea to talk to Nightwing outside of mission based assignments.

“We have no purpose to engage in anything.”

Mari sarcastically glances left, “Pfft, I never knew being nice to someone involved walking the opposite direction.”

“Look, sweetheart it’s not meant for you to understand, just us. We have nothing to gain by talking. We are here to work.”

“I know but you don’t think he wants to talk to you? Don’t you think he wants to really, really talk to _you_ , but feels the same way?”

Kori sullenly frowns at her, “Mari, I don’t know what came over you? Are you feeling alright?” Kori is touching Mari’s forehead to make sure, “Your so interested in entertaining this subject.”

“Because you guys behavior is awkward to the point of it being so intense, it makes others around you uncomfortable. It’s weird that’s all and I just want to know why?”

Mari was not letting up easily off the topic. She just had this inkling about her mother and Dick Grayson’s relationship was deeper then what everyone knows. Due to her mother’s pig headed nature about it makes it worth investigating. How she reacts every time Mari says his name or anyone else for that matter. Mari sees the way Dick looks at her mother and the way Kori gives the same glances back. “They appear so disappointed for not making their relationship work. But why? _Maybe Roy was just an illusion to get Dick off of Mother’s mind,”_ Mari thought heavily.

“I’ll leave you to ponder in your thoughts but trust me when I say daughter, I really am not continuing this conversation.” Kori stops eating her breakfast and heads towards the suite’s door.

“Migray…. C’mon wait!” Before Mari knew Kori left the room.

Shutting the door behind her, Kori inhales deeply and exhales with great relief. Walking down the hallway she notices another door opening. Knowing who that door belongs to, she tries to walk swiftly past the door way.

“Kor- Starfire?” a subtle voice peeped.

“Hello,” Kori response trying to not let her feeling run through her. “Hello D- uh… Nightwing,” she says as she smiling politely. She starts to continue walking.

“Where are you going?”

“Um just a walk around the tower.”

“Oh…”

“Well I guess I’ll-”

“Mind if I join you?”

Kori paused momentarily not sure if this was a good idea. “Sure I guess its fine.” Trying to get her limbs to budge it appears she couldn’t. She wanted to run far away as possible from Dick. Something about him makes her go numb in all the right ways. But for Roy Harper’s sake, it would be best for their relationship she does not engage with anything concerning Dick Grayson. Patiently trying to wait while he grabs a gym bag, she starts to feel her body walk away.

“Okay let’s go,” Dick says as he closes his suite door behind him. For moments down the hall nothing was said just a long quiet walk. “So- enjoying the missions?” Dick trying to make a move on any level of conversation.

“It’s been fine,” she answers briefly as she continues to keep her eyes forward. It’s tough to be this way towards him, but if Kori looks at him even for a second she would melt into a puddle of emotions. That’s how much he still had her heart. She suddenly stops walking. “Well I’m done walking see you around.” She quickly turns around not even making eye contact with him.

Dick grabs Kori right arm, “Why we didn’t even go anywhere. I knew you said for a walk but man, that was brief.”

“Unhand me,” Kori says in a low voice looking downward.

“Wha’? Why? Kor…” Dick didn’t understand why she has been acting strange toward him. “Is there something I said or did, or didn’t do?”

“No, I- I have to go back to my room I forgot something.” Kori tried her hardest not to break, her emotions start peeking more and more as she stuck around him. Dick turns to face Kori as he takes her chin so her eyes can look at his. “Please Dick don’t.” She has a sadden gleam lurking through her green eyes.

“Kori, I know things have been odd in the past or recently, but we don’t have to continue on like this.”

“You know it is not that _simple_ for me. I have to be this way for Roy sake. It wouldn’t be fair to him. Right here I have said enough. It was nice walking with you.” She smiles and head back towards her room. 

Dick wanted to say more, but deep down he knew she was right. She wouldn’t be able to give herself to Roy or anyone she is involved with, if she did as much as interact with Dick. And once again, he had to let the love of his life go. Kori and Dick walk opposite directions and probably for good.

Somewhere in Manhattan, New York…

Jason Todd and Roy Harper are eating out at a local Potbellies. After ordering their meals they sit outside on the patio, both are enjoy a fresh spring breeze.

“So how much longer until you have to go to Gotham?” Roy asks taking a bite out of his turkey provolone sandwich.

“Once we are done here wrapping up. Mari wants to go for her birthday after she celebrates here with us,” Jason sips his beer.

“She has really taken a liking to your little bat groupies,” Roy gives silly grin.

“It’s not that, Roy, she really likes the pets and Alfred. She said he’s like the grandfather she never had. She also has a _weird_ relationship with Bruce. Weird huh?” Jason starts unwrapping his buffalo chicken sandwich.

“Man that looks good,” Roy now feeling like his favorite sandwich is bland.

“Thanks…” As Jason struggles with a mouth full of chicken.

“But yeah that’s- pretty uh… jacked up since you’re his adopted son and he likes her better. Come to think of it he maybe has the hotts for her like everyone else we introduce her too?”

“Roy you’re freakin’ sick, she’s way too young for him and he doesn’t think of her that way. I don’t even know why I befriend you.”

“Sure?”

“Positive,” Jason nods as glances toward the street.

“I dunno Jaaaay?? Ladies love them some Bruce, and Bruce is a fan of the ladies,” Roy looks at Jason as he reaches playfully to slap him, yet Roy dodges and together they laugh.

Jason continues laughing, “F’ing idiot.”

“So what’s up the Robin and Nightstar ‘almost’ 'freak-a-thon'?”

“Nothing. She was possessed by Trigon. Thankfully they didn’t do ‘it’ or Robin would’ve got his ass kicked.”

“Cheers to that.” CLINK!  “If it wasn’t for you, God knows what I would’ve done.”

“You know why right?”

“Why what?”

“I didn’t tell you?”

“Dude just tell me already!”

“He’s Damian Wayne.”

Roy leans forward towards Jason slowly placing his glass root beer on the table. “BRO-NO FREAKIN-WAY!”

“Yep,” Jason nods coolly.

“What the hell MAN? I need to get in you guys family tree so I can die and come back. What the heck Bruce gives you guys anyway, ‘Jesus don’t die on me’ pills??”

(Jason almost chokes trying not to laugh) “You and now him? So lemme get this straight, if you’re the assholes in the family you get to die and comeback, but if you’re the nice kids you stay dead? I’ll take it.” Roy and Jason laugh as they continuing pigging out.

“HuuuUUGH….Have to admit your stupidity cracks me up Roy,” Jason laughs as he covers half of his face.

“Just saying your family is random. I need that type of insurance policy in my life, bro. Then again we’ve seen some random stuff happen. So does anyone else know?” Roy inquired.

“Just the Bat family and you. Mari will find out soon enough when we get back to Gotham. I want to see if she can figure it out.”

“For what? Just tell her and get it over with!”

“No I want them to figure out that little game all on their own on who’s who.”

“Hnn and I suffer from stupidity?"

“You _know_ you get a kick out of screwing around with anyone she likes or dates,” Jason admits.

“It _is_ our job to do that or intimidating the shit out of those kids.”

“Hey remember that one kid, Billy….”Jason smirks.

“Oh yeah I pulled out my bow and kept making references of death. And said I was call on [Bikʼeh Hózhǫ́](http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bik%CA%BCeh_H%C3%B3zh%C7%AB%CC%81&action=edit&redlink=1) on him.”

“NAW when you start chanting and shaking ‘n’ shit,” Jason laughs when Roy reenacts how he was shaking and start rattling the table. It nice to know that they had friend in one another. After enjoying a humorous lunch it was time for them to head back to the tower.

“Ugh man, I don’t joke about my Navajo deities, but it was worth freakin Mari out.” Roy glances at the counter and sees the Potbelly employee place a fresh batch of cookies out. “Ooh they have some more sugar cookies! You want one Jay?” Roy rushes over and collects six of them and few oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

“No thanks not a sweets guy, besides I think you got it covered,” Jason pats his stomach proving he’s full.

“Pfft, you goofy these aren’t _all_ for _me_. The ladies of the house love these. You sure bro?”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” Roy shrugs at Jason and pays for the cookies. They catch a cab and head back to the tower.

Mari heads down to another new training area of the tower facilities. Looking around she sees that it’s completely empty. She notices this training area has virtual training and more. But first she has to stretch. Going through her sparkling gym bag she pulls out her ipod and radio attachment. She clicks on a suggestion to Foxes new album. Listening for a few minutes it was decent for a warm up exercise.

Damian heads to the old gymnasium wearing his domino mask, Keikogi pants, and white t-shirt before realizing it has been closed off due to the much needed construction, thanks to Nightstar and her starbolts. He looks at the sign that states where the other practice facilities are within the tower. He heads to the closest one. Before opening the door he hears music playing loudly. He frowns in disguised at the girlie music. Just then he peers through the glass windows of the door and notices Nightstar stretching. The way she has her hair pinned up with a few loose strands displaying her smooth neck excites him. How her workout clothes hug her golden skin. When she bends down and all he can see is pure curves. He stands looking through the glass watching her practice her chi and slowly transitions into the next motion. Trying to figure out why she never fights without using her starbolts if she can obviously use hand –to- hand combat?

Calming his thoughts, he walks in and quietly says nothing toward Mari. Unbeknownst to him, Mari already knew he was lurking around she could smell and hear him breathing before he entered, but she ignores his presence. Placing his duffle bag down in the locker room. He heads to the other side of the facility. He stretches for a few and then heads over to the main computer to practice in the virtual ring.

Mari shutdowns her iPod and radio placing both items back in her gym bag. She walks over to same computer and key her identification code.

“Robin.”

“Nightstar.”

They both greet each other awkwardly and continue to keep quiet. As both logged their information Mari stops typing as she looks at the computer a bit confused.

“Problem?” Robin questions.

“No…. weeell…. Yes. I can’t get mine to activate, so when I enter here again it will do voice recognition.” Robin pushes past Mari to review what she was concerned about. After fixing her errors. He quietly walks away. “Wait what did you do?”

“You skipped a question and then didn’t key in your code correctly.”

“Well I need a sparring partner. Mind?”

“You can use the single combat mode, it’ll places you in any environment. You don’t need a sparring partner.”

“Well you’re such a good fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Why not… I dunno maybe you can show me something new.” Mari figures he’s a typical male with an ego. Why not play on it and get what she needs?

“Hmm, why? You never want to train with me any other time.”

“Fine, suit yourself. I’ll just go get **Nightwing** and train with him.” She turns her back walking away slowly hoping her little trick work. Just then…

“-TT… Okay fine…” Damian voices as he crosses his arms.

“I’m sorry I didn’t here that… what?” as Mari playfully holds her hand to her ear.

“Huugh, woman I said **_fine_** are you deaf?” he impatiently grumbles.

 Mari walks over towards Damian trying not to smile. They walk over towards a round circular white floor. This area counts physical points in attacks, dodges, combos, etc.

“You can’t use bolts of any kind,” Damian reminded her.

Mari nods.

“Ready... Computer Robin vs Nightstar,” Robin commands.

Computer, “ _BEGIN!_ ”

The white circular floor illuminates as both of them step onto it. Walking around in opposite motion, trying to figure out who will strike first.

“How long are we going to be doing this?” Mari says as she continues to give a nonchalant facial expression. But Robins doesn’t respond. “Okay???”

Mari runs toward him as she slides onto the ground watching Robin flips over her, but she reaches out and grabs his feet, dropping him on his back.

“This is gonna be easier than I thought,” she says quickly. Damian remains calm as he leaps off his back onto his feet. Glancing at her body language, he notices she holds her knees slightly bent with her arms waving circularly. “ _Hnn she trained in_ _[Hakke Sho](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baguazhang)_ _and_ _[Hika Ken](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piguaquan),”_ he thought.

She side rolls on the floor launching for a grab, but he moves sideways releasing a kick towards the throat. She blocks pushing his foot away with strong pressure. “ _This would be the time to release startbolts, but no bolts of any kind,”_ she reminded herself _._ She leaps over his head and lands on his shoulders, ready to strike. Grabbing her left arm he flings her forward, but she lands in a crouch position.

They spar for what would seem for hours neither losing their energy or finesse. Roy and Jason walk past the training room’s window, where Roy spots the sparring. His jaws immediately drop as he abruptly grabs Jason’s arm. Before Jason could speak Roy points to the where Mari and Damian are sparring.

Mari double back flips to relieve some space, trying to read Robins next move but it was becoming increasingly difficult. They run gravitating towards one another.

PUNCH! KICK! SWOOP! FLIP! CROUCH!

“Not bad _alien,_ ” Robin remarks. They meet each other in the air sprawling through combinations of kicks and heavy blows. Making the computer tally everything as quick as it could scan.

“Dude look,” Roy grabs Jason’s shoulder and points at the two teenagers. Where Mari throws a straight leg in the air like a perfect split, causing Robin to fly upward.

“I guess we trained her right,” Jason’s said with a pleased look. “Dick has to see this,” Jason texts Dick who responds swiftly and claims he is on his way. Within in ten minutes Dick runs up in his swim trunks, sunglasses, and Adidas sandals.

“What… What did I miss?” Dick says panting. He looks in the direction where Jason is pointing. “OH WOW. It was like watching a computer animation from a movie." It was crazy how fast they were going and how many combinations were tossed out. “I don’t think they realize how fast they are moving!”

“I **know** that’s why we’ve been standing here,” Roy says in awe.

Robin and Nightstar are clinching one another’s hands in a tug aware motion, but she slams a foot on his toes and throws a backwards elbow to his chin, but he catches the tip and pushes her backwards. Sending several kicking combos across her waist. She falls to her knees clenching her side. “UUGH!”

COMPUTER, “NIGHTSTAR FAILS …..ROBIN WINNER.”

Robin walks over to give her a hand up, but she smacks it out of her way.

“Sore loser I suppose,” Robin says smirking.

“Whatever,” Mari gets up sulkily walking to get some Gatorade from her bag and gauze wrap for hands and wrists.

“I must admit you were a _decent_ fighter. Computer …scores.” Damian wipes the blood from his lips and waiting for the computer to upload.

“You missed a spot,” Mari hands Damian a rag for his nose feeling pleased that she made him shed some blood.

Computer, “Robin vs Nightstar displaying stats.”

                              Robin                  Nightstar

Dodge                1078                      1079                       

Block                    100                         339                

Hits                    4780                        4559   

Combos             5899                        6009 

Attack                9786                        7997

Note: attack points are deductive by dodges and falls.

Time: 4:23:12.07

Speed: 32800

Applause enters the room through the doors of the practice room. Standing was Roy, Jason, and Dick feeling pretty amused by the scored points.

“I gotta admit Nightstar you're pretty bad ass combat fighter,” Dick says with a deep grin.

“Hmph you like that huh? Wait to see how I handle weapons,” Mari says slyly sashaying towards the door. “But I can’t take all the credit I have one hell of a training crew.”

“Nightstar!” Damian calls out.

“Yes, Robin?” Mari says puzzled as she turns to face him.

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself,” Damian says dryly.

“Who said I ever did?” Mari claims with a shrug.

“Until next time…” crossing his arms as he smirks.

Mari nods with a friendly smile and leaves the room as she does not wait on Jason nor Roy. Jason and Dick engaged in conversation while Roy walks over to Damian.

“SOoooO how long are you going to keep this little charade up?” Roy questions Damian as he leans into his space.

“What are you rambling about?” Damian heads to the locker room to get his belongings. Roy follows behind.

“It’s obvious there is some tension going on between the two of you. Know what I am saying?” as Roy lowers his voice.

“No I don’t… We were just sparring nothing more.”

“Sure about that?”

“…”

“C’mon you like our little Nightstar just admit it bro…”  Roy says nudging Damian with a smile. Damian sternly looks at Roy with a resentful glare. Making Roy frown, “You’re just as uptight as the last Robin.”

“First I’m not your bro…” Damian says as he continue to gather his belongings.

“Fine, it’s called an expression. She likes you rather you figure it out or not. AAAAaaand so do you," Roy explains.

“Stop it…” Damian glares at Roy vexed that he continues to bother him about something he feels is not true. 

“Robin…?” Roy asks hopeful.

“I can kill you more times over then you can count,” Damian tilt his head as he grabs his bag and calmly leaves.

“F#$&er hasn’t changed,” Roy grumbles annoyed while shaking his head.

Mari makes it back to her empty suite. She freshens up and plops on the couch grabbing a few Vogue magazines to read. She tosses it bored and lays on her back, before she could ramble through her thoughts Roy and Jason enter the suite. Jason proceeds towards his room.

“Hey Mari bought you and your mother back some cookies from potbellies!” Roy exclaims with glee.

“Not hungry, maybe later,” Mari says dryly turning on her side.

“Say WHAAT!! You never turn down those cookies. Okay, Okay Uncly Roy gets it…. It’s about Robin, isn’t it?”

“Uh… What? No I’m just tired. Can I not be this way because I am tired? Besides I have birthday to plan.”

“Oh yeah about that, what do you want to do?”

“About?”

“Your birthday unless you got birds on the brain?”

Mari rubs the side of her head irritated, “My birthday you creep.”  

“You’re a picky girl. I could throw you a few bucks.” 

“That too, but I want spend time with my family first before I head to Gotham. How about dinner and a movie like a comedy or something?” Mari turns around facing Roy in a more jovial mood. 

“That’s more of a thing you should discuss with Robin…” Roy teases with a chuckle. Mari throws a couch pillow at Roy as he deflects it and continues to laugh. “Easy their kitten…”

“You’re so gross I just can’t right now…” she says as a smile peeps behind her lips. “Any news on Trigon?’

“No it seems he is laying low so everyone is on notice. So if I were you, I would start packing since you’re the one with the most junk.” He gets up and makes himself a bowl of vanilla ice cream. He heats up the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies and crumbles it on top of the ice cream.

“OoooH that looks good. On a second, thought make me a bowl,” Mari says as she leaps off the couch onto one of the island high boy stools.

“Hey me too!” calls out Jason from his room.

“Just call me Chef Roy,” he says with a wink.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Mari jokes.

 

The next day Mari wakes up to giggles and running shower water. Which only meant one thing Roy and her mother. She ignores them and heads for her silk house coat and fluffy slippers. Pressing her way to leave the suite, before the moan and groans happen. On her way out the door she bumps into Jason in the hallway.

“Where are you going looking like _that_?” Jason says displeased.

“I…” But her ears slightly raises up to a loud "yes" and Roy’s name following afterwards. While Roy tells Kori to keep it down for Mari hears them. “Too late for that,” she murmurs.

“What???”

“Oh um, they are going at ‘it’ if you know what I’m sayin’. So I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Mari recommends.

“Doing wha… oOOh gotcha. In that case I will follow you.”

“To the cafeteria?” Mari says with a slanted lip.

“If that’s where you’re headed, then yes.” Jason and Mari walk together down the halls until they reach the cafeteria where the tower is hosting a huge brunch. Varieties of food across the globe was in one huge space.

“OOo blintz I love these!” Mari says as she grabs a few. She drizzles strawberries and strawberry syrup on top. “Eating Uncle Jay?” she says low enough for him to hear.

“No I ate already. Just here for the company,” as Jason calmly glances around the room.

Before long Damian and Dick enter the cafeteria in their regular civilian clothes wearing their tinted glasses. Dick spots Jason and Mari as he walks toward them while Damian goes for the food.

“Red… Nightstar, have some more room at the cool table?” Dick asks smiling.

“I don’t know… we don’t think yall are all that cool,” Mari says playfully.

“Yeah I dunno either how we feel being spotted with a bunch of _losers_ ,” Jason says playing off of Mari.

“Ha you must be referring to yourselves,” Dick jokingly replies.

“I dunno the Cory Hart looks kinda out,” Mari retorts as she tilts her head with a sneer.

“OOooh OH-KAY so you just gonna go old school on me? What you know about Cory Hart?” Dick says nudging Mari.

“Enough to know that wearing sunglasses at night or indoors is played,” Mari says giggling. Dick pokes her sides making her laugh even more. “Stop….stop I’m ticklish.”

Jason laughs.

“That’s what I **thought** ,” Dick says as he goes and makes himself a plate.

 Damian and Dick return back to the table.

“Well someone is hungry,” Mari peeps as she glances at how much food the two of them racked up on.

Damian turns a slight red feeling embarrassed. “Someone forgot to get dressed (he looks at her hair) or brush their hair,” he remarks dryly.

“Under normal circumstances I would go off on you Robin, but if you had the kind of morning I had you would look like this too. Besides I don’t see any other guy in here complain about me in my robe.” She winks and slides back to her food.

Damian looks around, “Oh sorry I never knew cats were attracted to dogs, but hey be my guest.”

“Did you have to bring him,” Mari says glaring at Dick as she points sideways towards Damian.

“Hey I’m staying out of this one…. Matter of fact Jason I wanted to talk to you about something.” Dick grabs his plate while Jason follows to sit somewhere else. Mari try hissing at Jason to stay, but he continues walking.

She sighs, “Great, just great….”

“Well after my drink I will be done,” Damian mutters in a sulking tone.

“…..No Robin it’s okay, just stop trying to insult me every chance you get, and things would be peachy,” She promised.

“I don’t insult you.”

“Yes you do, you just talked about me.”

“When?”

“My robe and hair,” she claims pointing at herself.

“You’re the one who came out your suite like that, in _that_ wardrobe,” he points gently tugging on her sleeve.

She yanks her arm away from him and explains, “The bathroom was ‘occupied’, boy.”

“So wait.”

“I could NOT… it got.... ‘loud’…” Mari glances away embarrassed.

“What was in your bathroom that had gotten-” then Damian paused and frown. “Oh…”

“You’re not that good _detective_. Few more seconds I was gonna have to spell it out.”

“Well I’m done eating, thanks **a lot.** ” Damian says mortified. The thought of Roy alone being sexual grosses Damian out and he pushes his plate away. 

“Here.” Mari hands him her plate.

“I’m sorry are you crippled?” He questions irritated trying to hand her back her plate.

“Yeah my wrist hurts, could you be a dear…I’m sure you’re a gentlemen,” Mari smiles sarcastically.

“I did pulverize your”- but before Damian could finish bragging Mari gets up immediately and sashays away, as other male eyes follow.

“Thaaanks,” She yells out walking toward the exit.

“Hnnn girls,” he responds mystified holding both plates.                      


	9. Surprise! Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari experiences several surprises for her sweet sixteen more ways then one.

Today was Mari’s sweet sixteen! Getting up to get ready to start her day, she lays in her bed with excitement. Her phone kept ringing off the charts with happy birthdays from Tim, Steph, Dick and other members of the bat family. Friends from school wrote on her Facebook wall. Whiles others sent her texts. She turns Pandora on her iPhone and places it into the radio. Dancing around her room she jumps into the shower. Being a lover of music that she is, she happily sings along to every song that plays.

Mari turns her speakers up and sings along loudly in the shower, “Gitchy, Gitchy….Ooh la la…. DO run, run… You won’t get far!” Staring at herself singing in mirror holding her comb lively as she curls her hair. She puts on tailor cut ripped jeans, a royal blue sheer blouse, and snake skin pumps with fun custom jewelry. Afterwards she sprays some perfume on and heads out her room.

“SURPRISE!”  Roy, Jason, and Kori have a custom fondant cake shaped as a purse and make-up, with 16 on the purse as an emblem.  They had presents laid out by the couch.

“We’ve been waiting all this time, but you lost me after the Queens of the Stone Age went off. Hearing you sing ‘lady marma-something’ in the shower was worth recording,” Roy teased.

“Well I didn’t hear you complain when Rolling Stones ‘Gimmie Shelter’ was playing,” Mari retorts.

“I said after Queen of the Stone Age,” Roy says lighting her candles.

“Any who, aw you guys thank you so much! Group huggies!” She scooches close and everyone hugs Mari.

“So what are you going to wish for Starshine?” Kori asks as she kisses her on the forehand.

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” Mari replies “But you guys have to sing the song first, but not too loud.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR…MARI (Roy sings Nightstar) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…YAAAY WOOO,” everyone claps, cheers, and Jason whistles.

She blows her candles out and they finish the rest of the song as she fakes sneeze on “may the good Lord bless you” part of the finale. She cuts her custard and berry cake open smiling. She goes through her presents while pictures are being taken. Jason got her some movies, Roy gave her some money as promised and baseball cap of his favorite team, and her mother bought her some perfume and designer dresses.

“Thank you so much this was perfect, best part of my day.”

“Are you sure about that?” Roy says as he looks around the room.

“Huh?” Mari had a curious smile on her face.

Roy picks up his cell phone and a phone rings behind a door. He points with his thumb backwards toward their suite’s door. Mari had got up and while opening the door she begins wildly screaming with glee. Tears of joy run down her face as she continues to smile in shock.

“Hi sis!!!”

“LIAN! But how….I… I don’t even care…. You’re here!!” Mari still holding onto her best friend. Lian is Roy’s daughter from his estrange relationship from Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire. Lian lives in Star city with Oliver Queen. Over the years Oliver and Roy have worked out their difference ever since Lian came into the picture. She’s been around Roy all her life, but when Lian at ten years old life was threatened he had placed her with Oliver, Green Arrow. It took the convincing of Black Canary (Dinah) and Jason. Now at 18,Lian is an honor student and talks to Roy every day, if not Mari.

Lian is medium height with auburn hair like Roy. Almond shaped green eyes and all, she was a spitting image of her mother in every way. She's sporting a stylish hoody of her dad’s favorite sports team, fitted jeans, and hi-top sneaker shoes with a wedge heel. Clutching on a fun multi-colored saddle purse, she digs inside of it looking for some gum.

“My you have grown Miss Lian,” Kori says as she give her a bone crushing hug.

“Hi daddy,” Lian runs up and gives Roy the most affectionate hug she could offer.

“I missed you so much, sweetheart,” Roy says gripping his daughter close. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“I could if you want me to daddy,” Lian offers.

“No I need to keep you alive, but I’ll figure something out soon.” Roy starts getting teary eyed. “I never thought I let Oliver watch over you.”

“You also have Dinah,” she reminds him with a smile.

“My, my, my I love your outfit Mari. You should be a designer or something. Model?” Lian suggest.

“Modeling is mom’s thing. Don’t get me wrong I am interested in all that stuff, but it’s not my passion. I hope you have cute top underneath that hoody?” Mari scolded as she unzips Lian’s hoody.

“Well I do, but its spring in New York I expect many breezes fool,” Lian glared with a smile.

“Just checking hun, okay lets-” But Jason interrupts Mari as he enters the room.

“LIAN!! SO THIS IS WHAT ALL THE COMMOTION WAS ABOUT? C’MON HERE GIRL!” Jason couldn’t believe how Lian was no longer a little kid anymore and turned into pretty young lady. They hug as she gives Jason a kiss on the cheek. He met Lian when he started the Outlaws years ago.

“I miss you Uncle Jay, besides you’re the only one who could talk since into my dad,” Lian looks at her dad with a devious grin.

“Hey?? You supposed to be on my team?” Roy tease.

“Ahem only one to keep him in line?” Kori states playfully.

“Well of course you too beautiful, besides you are one my favorite aunts out of the Titans,” Lian winks and heads to the door.

“Okay so let’s go!” Mari states with excitement. Everyone is walking out into the hallway. Just then Damian comes out of his suite with his usual look and sunglasses. He stops in shock to see Mari in her civilian clothes, but she looked just as nice as she does in anything else she wears. But he didn’t expect her to be the girl who likes fashion or even have an inch of style. Then again she either is in her workout clothes or her uniform.

Lian nudges Mari and speaks lowering her tone, “Girl, who is _that_?”

“Ttch girl please, him? That’s the latest boy ‘loser’.”

“Hmm wrap _him_ up and I’ll take ‘em to go,” Lian says flirtatiously still talking low. “Wait loser? Explain…”

Mari giggles “He’s rotten goods (chuckles)… I’m just kidding. For a guy who keeps his eyes covered he's kinda hot, but it’s like this weird energy between us. He has weird social skills, trust me,” Mari says placing a dainty hand on her chest.

Lian observes both of them as they still are heading his direction.  “You guys LIKE each other,” Lian’s eyes light up.

“Wha- NO!”

“You’re going to get married and have green eyed babies,” Lian teased. “But seriously he’s been starring this way like some creep, so maybe you’re right about the weirdness. But he’s super hot so I’m going to invite him.” Lian walks ahead of Mari as she tries to stop her. But by the time Lian reaches Damian, Mari regresses back.

“Hi… I know you don’t know me, but Ma- Nightstar and everyone are celebrating her-” Mari abruptly interrupts Lian.

“My last day here…” Mari starts to glance around as Lian deviously continues.

“So you want to come?” Lian says smiling.

“…..I am going to be busy” Damian hesitantly states as he bites his lip.

“See he’s going to be busy,” Mari shrugs trying to walk away until Lian grabs her arm.

“Hmmm well you don’t seem busy which means…. you are not. So what are you afraid of?”

“Excuse me? I don’t know you SO-”

“Exactly, but you know _her_ and this is her last day here. The least you could do is a proper goodbye.”

“Goodbye…” Damian says dryly slamming his door in her face.

Lian was not expecting that and realized what Mari kept trying to tell her. “ _Weeeeeell_ **that** was messed up. _He is an asshole_.”

“I tried to tell yoooou,”Mari sings. “But no you insisted.”

“So why do you like him then?” Lian asked grinning.

“I don’t do assholes mmm‘kay. They don’t impress me.”

“Yeah whatever, everyone likes the misunderstood ones. Why do you think Batman gets all the girls? Because something about the darkness is ‘deep and beautiful.’ Get it?”  

“Hhhggh, fine.” Mari shoos Lian away while she gives a two thumbs up as good luck. Lian heads toward the rest of the group. Taking in a deep breath, Mari knocks on his door.

“What?!”

“The word is hel- forget it. Look sorry about my friend. She just thought you looked bored and wanted to come.”

“Well I’m not. Anything else?” Raising his eyebrow.

“I am leaving and to SOME degree I do enjoy your um… er… presence. The sparring match was very helpful and as a thank you, I wanted to invite you with us. So what’d say?” Mari was hoping she was not wasting her breath.

“Where are you going?” Damian inquires as he leans against his doorway.

“To the movies and to dinner it’ll be fun!” She gives such an innocent smile that makes Damian slightly turn red.

“-TT- Fine…” Damian goes back inside to check and make sure he has everything. His chest was tensing up while his stomach was turning into knots, pondering what he was getting himself into? He checks to make sure he has his wallet and room key in his jacket. Mari is in the hallway while Lian is trying to hide how excited she is for Mari. Mari walks towards the group rolling her eyes at Lian.

“Sooo?” Lian squeaks.

“He’s coming,” Mari says trying to hold back her smile.

Lians gently slaps her arm, “That’s my girl.”

“Okay are we leaving? What are we waiting on?” Jason says growing impatient.

“Robin, its Lian’s fault,” Mari shoves Lian.

“Oh… cool. Well he needs to hurry. You guys parents are getting frisky over there in the corner.” Jason points backwards towards Roy and Kori holding each other in a romantic, frontal, cuddle. Damian finally leaves his room. After getting off the elevator in the lobby Kori announces she has ordered a ride for them. A black Lincoln signature stretch limo awaits them outside. The driver gets out of his seat and steps aside to hold their door open. Any other time Mari would turn on her hologram bracelet, but she doesn’t want Robin to know that about her. Instead she puts on her aviator glasses to disguise her eyes. ....It is warm and bright spring day in mid May, where the Sun beams brightly solo in the sky.

“Soooo everyone is rockin' shades making me the odd one out eh?” Lian questions being observant.

“Looks that way huh?” Mari reaches in her purse and hands Lian a spare.

“Oh thanks!” Lian gives a pouty smile and poses.

“A girl has to be prepared at all times,” Mari gets into the limo first while everyone else follows. Damian gets in last and sits next to Jason. Everyone talks amongst themselves appearing to enjoy one another’s company. Jason actually gets Damian to smirk harder than usual. Mari notices and wonders. “ _They talk as if they have known each other for years_ ,” she thought.

“Mari are you okay?” Lian asks.

“Nothing I got caught off guard, I’ll fill you in later.” Mari assures Lian everything is okay. When they arrive at 34th street Loews Theatre they exist the limo, and try to figure out what to see.

“Well I say let Nightstar pick. It’s your day sweetie,” Kori reminded everyone.

“OOo how about a scary movie?! OOoooH a ACTION?!” Mari didn’t know what to pick.

“TT- just pick one ALREADY,” Damian demanded. Mari glares at him and picks.

“Andronicus! I heard it was good and put up for an Oscar,” Mari looks at Damian who looks a bit surprised.“Have you seen it Robin?”

“I don’t even know what it is…” He shrugs “Unless it is based off of William Shakespeare’s Titus Andronicus.”

“Yep that’s the one,” Jason confirms. Roy pays for everyone except for Jason and Damian who both insisted they pay for themselves. After receiving their tickets everyone goes to take their seats. They enter the _Fork and Screen_  section of their show where guests can dine in and order food, beverages, and cocktails drinks. Roy and Jason take snack request and food orders for those who chose to dine as menus are being passed around. While the rest of the group sit and wait for the two of them to return. Lian sits by Mari who sees Damian alienating himself several seats away reclining his chair.

“Don’t let him sit by himself. Look I’ll sit by my dad and Kori while you sit with-”

“I’ll pass,” Mari says

“C’mon…” Lian tries to convince Mari what was obvious to everyone, but Mari and Robin.

“This is Robin _being_ Robin…” Mari says stubbornly.

“Mari I’m not saying chase the guy. It’s just kinda sad watching him text… _alone._ ”

“X’Hal! His phone is giving him great company! I was fine with him staying at the tower. If he wants to sit by us he will!” Mari was becoming increasingly irritable while trying to keep her pitch from being audibly loud. Which is not what she wants to happen between her and her best friend, since they do not see one another often.

“Fine, but when you guys finally hook up I will be the first to say I told you so.”

“Get in line,” Mari remarks sharply. She sticks her tongue out playfully to decrease the tension. After Damian finish texting and playing on his phone, Jason asks Damian to help him and Roy with the snacks and food. Huge buckets of popcorn, candy, nachos with jalapeños/cheese, and different flavored Ices drinks were dispatched to the right patrons. Mari was the only one who ordered in for a Southwest Chicken Fajita wrap and popcorn. When everyone was settled the previews had started. Mari noticed how Damian sat next to her, only because other guests were arriving. Lian gets up keeping her unwanted promise.

“You got this,” Lian whispers into Mari’s ear. “Okay I’m going to go sit with my _dad._ Are you going to be okay, girl?” Lian purposely says aloud causing Damian and Mari to roll their eyes.

“It’s okay sweetie I know you miss him,” Mari playing along as if she had a choice in the matter. She smiles brightly. “Popcorn?” Mari offers Damian.

“No thank you,” he responds looking at the screen.

“This is gonna be a long night,” Mari muttered low enough to herself.

The lights dim and the movie starts with thundering violins entering the surrounding space. In the beginning of the movie a goblet of wine dramatically falls at a slow pace, while names of actors, producers, and other credits fade onto the screen. It finally hits the floor. Two men are arguing over who should be the next successors of the Roman Empire? The brawls turns violent where a brother grabs a sharp object and thrushes it across the other brothers face. This makes Mari slightly jump and quietly wince “oh shit.” Jason sitting a seat over from her glances at Mari with a grimacing grin.

As the movie progress the violence becomes worse and more detailed. In one scene where Titus’s hand is brutally cut off, the brutal details makes Mari squirms her head onto Damian’s shoulder. He steadily keeps watching not even making any emotional expressions. Sometimes he even smirks at the brutality. A very detailed sex scene arises making Roy cover Lian’s eyes and Kori giggles thinking it’s cute. Jason is texting Isabel (his on and off again girlfriend), while Damian sits and observes quietly. Mari is thrown realizing how calm he has been throughout the whole movie.  His eyes glance sideways at Mari as she is staring at him. He turns and looks at her curious face. But all he can focus on his how pretty she looks. Her hair shines in the theatre light while it falls over her face partially covering her right side.

Rush of emotions plague her thoughts. Like the time they first kissed in the gymnasium until his kisses lingered over her lips. She felt a warm sensation flow intensely in her stomach like a bundle of wild fire ran through her body. She smiles at him which makes Damian smirk back. He slowly grabs her hand and calmly whispers in her ear.

“Happy Birthday,” Damian lets go of her hand bringing his attention back to the movie as if nothing happened. Mari was completely dumbfounded!

“H-how did you-”Damian interrupts her with a brief shushing hiss and points to the movie screen. Bursting to tell Lian what happened she decides to not text her and rejoice in the moment quietly. Between the sex and gore Mari didn’t know rather she should punch Damian or do him in the theater. This movie was really affecting her mood more then she had liked. She excuses herself and heads to the ladies room.

Lian already on her way back inside the theatre she sees Mari leaving looking very flushed and confused. Heavy in thought Mari stops in shock to see Lian.

“Hey you okay?” She grabs Mari gently by the arm.

“Damian and I kissed…” Mari blurted accidentally. “I mean he-” She grabs her chest breathing heavily.

“WHOA WHAT!” Lian says in shock. Mari grabs Lian’s arm making her follow her into the restroom. “Okay honey first I need you to breathe and start from the top.”

“A very explicit sex scene came on with the lady…ya know the first one. So I had noticed that he was not smirking or flinching at anything. I found it odd ‘cause I mean when the guy went down on her and did his _**thang**_ -"

“Focus...”

“Sorry. So he grabs my hand AND whispers in my ear,” Mari pauses making Lian very excited to hear more.

“…And” as she moves her hand circularly for more.

“He told me happy birthday.”

“Really??? You pulled me in the bathroom for _this_? Very anticlimactic heifer…” Lian slaps Mari shoulder.

“No you have to understand, no one ever told him. He’s not supposed to know today is my bday just my last day. The identity thing ya know? What if he knows my real name?”

“But you said something about a kiss.”

“We did a months ago in the gym, it got really steamy he even tried to unzip my uniform. I tried to rip his karate clothes off. But I wasn’t prepared.”

“Oh cause you’re a virgin?”

“No because I was possessed by a demon.”

“Well was any of it real?”

“Yes the part where I secretly wanted to do him. I admit I am very strongly attracted to him okay.”

“Mmmhmm,” Lian remarks with the, _I told you so look_.

“But because he is such an _ass_ unnecessarily… it’s a huge turn off. When he flirts with me it’s very brief and confusing.”

“Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

“It’s not that simple you see how he is. He wanted to talk about the situation once, but his approach turned me off of the topic.”

“Well if I were you I would use the restroom and head back.” Mari finishes in the restroom and the two teen girls head out. Before the movie ends Mari turns away again form the gory scene onto Damian, but she grabs his arm and he smoothly grabs her leg.

“This movies is freakin’ gross…” she says low in his ear.

“tt-, you picked it,” he tosses a popcorn in his mouth. The movie ends and everyone leaves. Jason calls for the limo to return. Damian walks behind Mari closely.

“So did you have good time detective?”

“NNnn the book is better.”

“Hell I don’t want to read or watch that shit ever again. IF it wasn’t a demented scene then there were over sexualized ones. This is nominated for an Oscar?”

“It’s Rome…”

“Whatever so you still didn’t tell me if you enjoyed yourself or not.”

“I admit it was better than sitting around with Nightwing all day.”

“I’m glad you came too.”

“You are??”

“Don’t ruin it…” she smiles and walks outside where the temperature has increasingly decline. She heads into the limo where it eventually drops everyone off at the tower. Heading back to the top floor everyone heads towards their room except Damian. He stops in front of Mari's suite.

“You can come in if you want. We have cake and ice cream.”

“No I just wanted to say…goodbye.”

“See you around. It was nice working with you tough guy.” Mari watched him walk away toward his room.

“It’s been interesting,” he says in the distance. She waves goodbye and shuts her door. Everyone changes into their uniform, except for Lian, and head towards their jet. Mari thinks about Robin and how she wish he did more, but she’s not going to chase a guy who can’t just say he’s interested.

 

At Wayne Manor….

Tim and Steph are putting up balloons and streamers. Alfred is setting up the dining room area. It was a very special day. Damian and Dick were returning back from New York. At the same time Jason and Mari were coming over to celebrate her birthday.

Bruce walks in with the cake Alfred ordered from Mari’s favorite bakery. Mari jogs by in athletic short shorts and a white fitted long sleeve t-shirt while listening to her iPod. She rings the doorbell where Alfred lets her in.

“Alfred!” She runs and gives him a hug.

“Young lady, you are not supposed to be here for another two hours.” Alfred says pointing at his watch.

“I know I know, but I am really thirsty and I figured I would stop by and say hello. Do you mind?”

“No just let me guide you into the kitchen.” Alfred and Mari walk to the kitchen as he makes her a glass of ice water. “I’ll be right back,” he walks away hearing the doorbell ring again. Mari places her earphones back in her ear. As she starts raiding the refrigerator searching for a sandwich to make. She searched deep inside to grab mustard and pickles which appears way in the back.

Damian enters the kitchen yawning ready to place some leftover food Dick order in the refrigerator. When he quickly notices a butt swaying left to right from the refrigerator and a girl humming. He takes the door and bumps her hips.

“Hey?!” a voice yells out of the refrigerator. “That better be Titus!” Mari emerges with pickles and mustard in her hands. Thrown off instantly as soon as she looked at the young man’s face trying not to blush. His deep blue eyes swallows her gaze, while Damian stares aggressively back feeling like he has seen her before. His intense attraction towards her had a familiar presence. This is something that rarely happens to him. Who knows those curves better them him or the way she sassily flips her hair?  The curl of her lips when she smirks playfully. Her skin, eyes, and length of hair throws him off, but before he speaks he continues to studies her physic a bit longer.

“You must be the help.” Damian says coolly.

“What?” she pulls her earphones out of her hears. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“Maybe if you weren’t rummaging through father’s refrigerator you could hear.”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Mari frowns noticing how snooty the young man was had reminded her of someone else she knew. His voice, the way he stands, and how expresses himself sent a chill down her spine.

“I should be asking you the same,” Damian grows impatient.

“Well I asked first,” Mari says crossing her arms.

“TT- Well you don’t live here so that doesn’t count…” He retorts dryly.

“Whatevs, I’ve never seen you here. I’m going to get Alfred and settle this crap.” Mari walks off, but Damian blocks her from passing. “What the _heck_ is wrong with you??”

“Your verbal skills for one. Such as, your _whatev_ s. Hnn… peculiar.”

“What are you the verbal police? Listen I suggest you move or I am force to knock your ass down.” Mari was getting really heated, but she wanted to keep a calm temper or her hair would ignite and there was only so much her hologram could hide.

“Impossible,” he responds bluntly.

“Let’s start over before I smack you with this pickle jar…. I am Mari and you are?”

“Too late…”

“Well nice to meet you _too late_.” Just before Mari could smack Damian Alfred reemerges.

“Master Damian, I see you’ve met Ms. Mari, Jason’s niece. I’ll leave you two, to get acquainted.” Alfred continues walking pass smiling towards the dining room area to finish setting up.

“Niece???!”

“Damian???!”

Both stood silently trying to put the pieces together. Mari decides to go first. “I’m- I'm sorry.... I'm just am taken a back. I thought you were dead. No offense... Alfred and the others told me all about you and….” She slowly walks away from him in deep shock…

“It’s a long story, but as you can see I’m alive and well.”

“Clearly…. Well this is weird…. I-uh… (Thinks: _kissed a zombie?_ ) So yeah, I have to go get dressed my birthday party is today.”

“How old?”

“Sixteen, why?” Just then Damian eyes widen as he really glances at Mari.

“TT- Nightstar,” Damian confirms aloud as he walks closer to her making Mari lean back against the kitchen counter.

“You must have me confused with someone else.” She replies breathing heavily.

“I could, but you’re not a very good liar.” He edges even closer and kisses her. The kiss was the revelation Mari needed to confirm just then who he was. She forces herself back a little.

“ ** _ROBIN!?_** ” as she tilts her head in disbelief. Damian jerk her closer to kiss her again. “Wa-wait someone will see us fool and I can’t have Trigon-Gate happen again.” Damian grabs her hand, takes her back to another room, and shuts the door behind them. He locks it as he catches her before she moves anywhere else. The room was a spare office.

She places her arm around his neck, “So you like me aye?” She smiles and chants, “You- missed- me…”

“If I missed your nagging, then yes.” He smirks.

“Really, my nagging huh? I should add that to my laundry list of male turn-ons,” She replies sarcastically.

“Yes, I also missed your smile and-” Before Damian was going to say something else that would really ruin the moment, she rushes her lips against his. She felt weightless as if she was standing on hallowed ground. The way he swims his hands across her backside made her kiss him with purpose. They stumble onto a chaise. Kisses around her neck causing her heart to feeling like it was beating out of her chest. Hearts heavily pound like fists banging on a door. She tugs on the back of his shirt trying not to rip it. To feel the deep grooves of his strong back was making pulsating trimmers run through her.

Damian stops and looks at her momentarily as he continues to kiss her again. Just as he tugged on her shorts and unhook her sports bra she stops him. Immediately surprised as she felt something from him poke her uncomfortably passed her inner thighs. A sensation she was not prepared for yet again.

“WhA- Ha-HOoo!…This is going waaaay too fast like last the time. I just turned sixteen, I’m so sorry.” Trying to readjust what has become of her clothes.

“I don’t want to rush you.... I just felt this urge, I can’t describe the feeling.” Damian glancing away disappointed.

“Pfft you felt an urge huh? Well you could just ask a girl for her number and I dunno out on a date for starters.”

“TT- I will display more self-control next time. But you didn’t seem interested when I wanted to talk.” Damian stares at Mari as she waits for him to catch the hint. “Um… well… keeping in contact is a great suggestion. I would like to court you if that's fine by you?”

Mari laughs, “Court me? What is this the eighteenth century?” Damian rolls his eyes. “Yes I would like it if you court me first, sir. I would like that very much!” They embrace in a kiss again. “Better then you locking me in a room for sex.” Mari remarks as she gets the door unlock. He frown at her comment and slaps her butt. She responds with a playfully wiggle. He shake his head grunting into a brief chuckle.

Just then Tim walks by and sees Damian behind Mari leaving the room with her hair tossed over, “Well happy birthday to **_you_**.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty cute right? I don't want this to turn into a comic soap opera...lol it was fun chapter tho. My Mari will not be throwing out cookies that easily ;-). Sorry Damian fans. About Lian, she was not apart my original plot. But you can't leave Lian out on Mari's Bday. Ya just can't. Chapter 10 will be done either late today or sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the kudos and support...


	10. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happens to Damian when he was with Talia after his body was stolen from his grave? As Talia always has a hidden agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the previous chapter and this one I figured I should put warnings.

Blurring white light and sharp ringing in the ears…..

Flashes of light peer through a wall creating ridged lines into a dark concrete space. Sounds of water drip innocently on the ground tapping against firm adolescent skin. Frown lines emerge to the surface as his eyes squint. Sounds of gunfire and scenes of flying arrows pierce through his flesh play repeatedly in his mind. Fist crackle against his bones while he flips in the air. Laying against a wall to comfort for what he hopes is not his true ending.  _This is what I am trained for I won’t let you down father_ , he thought. Just as he continues to stay confident his vitality dangled as he was becoming weaker.

“ _Mother call them off... stop… Call them off_!” A child's voice cries out as the words drowns through a half-closed mouth. The young man turned on his side clinching himself. Shaking his head with a hesitant motion while shivering as the cool water steamed off his face. The heaviness of the water start to accumulate over his eyes until it slid into his mouth. Insanely reaching into the moist air gasping for it to enter his lungs. The buildup of water felt like blood drowning across his skin.

He glances around the room with nothing, but a confined space. Touching his body, the extreme pain that once resonated under his skin and the open flesh wounds are no longer there. A womanly shadow plays across the wall as she walks past the light hiding in the hallway. Blinking his eyes to see if he was seeing things. Has he been captured? Was it all a dream? He knew who owned that shadow against his wall, and he braced himself.

“Beloved I see you are indeed awake,” The women moves the sliding door and enters wearing a burnt orange Kimano robe walking barefoot into the cell. “How was your rest?”

“…..” The young boy does not talk just as he glares at the woman.

“You know why you are here?” She waits for a response, but the young man shakes his head slowly. “You are here because you failed me, and I you. So now I have to start over. When you didn't listen to me I had to do this beloved. I had to kill you first in order to the meet the criteria of  _your_  well-being.”

“TT…” He continues to say nothing more.

“I know you must hate me, I HATED myself when I knew what happened to you. But I hated myself for letting you go to be with  _them_. After all of your training for what you did to me.... what your father did.... that beloved is unforgivable.”  She walks turning her back to walk away and signals for a doctor to enter the room to check his vitals. “I suggest you let him do his work and meet me in the hall,” She leaves.

The young man does as she says and lets the doctor check his vitals. Once finished he heads to the hallway. The woman smiles at the young boy, “I have an adequate meal prepared for you… sit.” He does as he is told, but does not engaged in any of the food. Instead he continues to glower at her remaining silent. He appears to not trust the woman or what she has to offer him. Instead he is thinking of a way to escape.

“Beloved you have to eat. You will only weaken yourself...Hmm the Lazarus pit affects should have worn off,” She expresses a concern towards the young man. “Damian?” She studies him so and as he turns his head to not face her, yet she gets up leaves him alone. He studies the room looking for clues to where he has been taken to, but all he knows he could be somewhere secluded. Soon enough a young feminine cry filters down from a far. As a body flies toward Damian’s feet. A beautiful preteen girl runs past Damian just as her eyes make a brief contact with his. The iciness of her blue eyes gave Damian chills. Guards run after her as Damian’s mother yells pointing a finger in the girl’s direction. “STOP HER!!!”

Damian calmly peaks in the hallway to see what the commotion was about. To his surprise she was defending herself from the guards and not in a "let me go" girlie type of way. The young girl appeared to meet her end by being surrounded by a room full of assassins. But she stood calmly sizing up her opponents.

She gallops forwards to one assassins whom blocks her, but uses that to pull his sword from it's pouch swiftly slicing his chest. She throws a round house kicks towards his face and leaps off the other foot collecting another weapon. The remaining assassins try to attack her collectively. But she gently jumps onto a tip of the katana and decapitated them with a one swift motion. Two were left. One tall assassin throws several punches while the other jumps in the air with a foot aiming her direction, knocking her unto knees. Just as she looked like she was about to reach her demise she smiles deeply to herself and maneuvers her palm upwards into his throat killing him instantly. While pushing her feet off the ground she leaps upward slices his stomach with a sai ripping him in half. Blood rains on her face as she lands with him to the ground.

Damian confused and impressed with the young girls actions, but he remained silent. Judging by her tattered clothes from previously, she had looked completely useless. He had deeply misjudged the situation and the girl. The women walked in the room applauding, but the young girl remained angry.

“Let me go Talia!” The girl screamed.

“Or what are you going to do? If it wasn’t for me you little brat you wouldn’t be alive! You’re going to go back in your cell like the others.” Talia glanced at the girl unafraid. “ _Others_??” Damian thought.

“No…” the girl said in a small voice.

“What did you say to me?” Talia demanded.

“I SAID NO!!” The girl yelled with rage in her voice.

Just as Talia raised her hands to slap the girls face, she grabs hold and flips Talia over. Talia lands on her feet and thrusting a palm into the girl’s stomach. The girl continues to react simultaneously to Talia reactions making the fight oddly elegant.  It was like watching scarves dance in the wind as the air ripples through the fabric.

Damian wanted to run it was his opportunity, but the mystique of the young girls fighting technique mesmerized his eyes as fire wavers over wood. Talia was appearing to be defeated when the girl picked up a sai and held it to Talia’s throat.

“Where is me papa? What is me family?” It was obvious English was not the young girl’s first language.

“When you start speaking proper English I will tell you.”  Talia remarks, but the girl becomes angrier and starts to slowly pierce her throat. A bud of blood start to sip onto the edge.

“I will slice you where you stand and keep your head as my victory. Is that better? Now where is  _my_ family?!” The girl protested.

“I raised you like my own, but if you insist Xiao-Li.” Talia pushes the tip of the sai from her throat calmly with fear still flickering in her eyes. The young girl follows closely behind. Damian pretends he saw nothing trying to fake an angry face. As Talia slowly passes him she voices, “Beloved I said eat or will kill you again son.”  There she wanted to ask what was Talia talking about, but she continues to focus on her task.

That’s how Damian met Xiao-Li. Xiao-Li was young girl from a wealthy family turned middle class due to crash in the stock market. Her father was a wealthy Serbian businessman and her mother was Chinese jewelry maker. They lived in England at one time, when she met Talia as a toddler. Talia thought she was the most beautiful little girl ever especially due to Chinese shaped, icy blue eyes and long thick black hair, giving her a unique feature. She playfully told Xiao-Li’s parents that if she has a son one day, she hopes that he would be her suitor. Xiao-Li was trained in several fighting styles by her mother. While her father was a master swordsman taught her everything he knew. She was captured by Talia as collateral to settle an unpaid debt between Ra al Ghul and Xiao-Li’s father.

FLASH…..

After the fight Xiao-Li finds out through Talia, with solid proof, that her parents were killed in a unexplained plane crash. Causing Xiao-Li to drop her sai and fall limp onto the floor with tears. Talia continues to show Xiao-Li a recording of Ra al Ghul video chatting with her father just before their plane mysteriously blew up. Ra is currently not in attendance, because he went to the actual crash site to investigate what happened and who went against his direct order. The debt was recently settled which is why both families continue to stay close allies.

Damian follows closely hiding behind a wall listening to Xiao-Li crying. He listens and hears the Eastern European accent in her voice stronger then ever.

“They will pay…Who… Whoever did this will pay!!!” The girl lays closely huddled against her knees appearing childlike, while roars of emotions escape her lips.

“I can help you get your revenge, but you can't keep fighting me Li,” Talia promised and the young girl nods in agreement. “But first I have to deal with a much personal matter.”

“That boy? Is he the personal matter?” The girl questioned in an annoyed tone.

“Yes…he’s my son,” Talia said calmly.

“SON??!” I never knew you had a son!” Xiao-Li says in astonishment.

“Doesn’t matter, however you have to go back to your cell,” Talia commanded.

“No, I demand room, my own room,” Xiao-Li still clutching her sia for insurance.

“Fine…”as Talia and the girl are about to leave, “Damian I know you are hiding behind the wall. I have surveillance eyeing you.”

FLASH....

As time passed Damian realizes it would be in his best interest to stay so that the war between the Waynes and al Ghuls would cease. Before he found staying with his mother annoying and degrading. But something about Xiao-Li was comforting. It wasn’t just her pretty face and piercing eyes, but it was their sparring matches that made her a worthy partner. As both morphed into teenagers and hit puberty things start to take other turns between the two. The older Xiao-Li became, the more womanly she grew into her physic, the more his attraction deepened for her. By this time she was fifteen and he was thirteen.

Talia found a lead on Xiao-Li on possible suspect on her parent’s killers. A man by the name of Deadshot, has a source that says he knows who blew the plane up. Xiao-Li, by Talia, was sent on her own, but Damian insisted to aid her as back up since it involved Deadshot. Jumping from a jet, they sky dive into the dark sky through feathery clouds into the Persian Gulf by a private island near Dubai. Swimming ten miles off the coast until they reach the shore. They scout the island and set up camp near a waterfall. Damian starts a campfire to keep them warm on a cool night while she fixed their tent.

Xiao-Li sits near the fire as the hue of orange highlights her face. The fire burns brightly playing across her skyblue blue eyes. She sits as if something about the fire is magical.

“Li are you okay?” Damian asks.

“Yes I am fine, why?” as she continues to stare on.

“Well I’ve been talking about our plans and trying to get you to look at the blueprint. But you appeared to be occupied with that silly fire," Damian says rolling up the blueprints.

“I don't need to look at paper. I studied it a million times, boy. I was supposed to come alone, in case you forgot.” She gets up by the tent, but Damian was not done arguing his point. But when he came around the corner of the tent, she had already start stripping down out of her wet suit. She stood slightly bent with half of it to her waist, exposing her bare back. Wanting to stay and watch her undress he decides otherwise and takes a gentleman approach. He walks backwards and keeps post killing the fire.

When she reemerges she is wearing a sports bra and skin tight yoga pants. She heads in the tent laying on blanket and a rolled up sleeping bag as a pillow. Damian think it’s a good idea to change into something more comfortable than a wetsuit. After changing into a shirt and pro combat recovery pants, he also heads inside the tent. Snatching his sleeping bag from underneath her head causes the girl to wake up.

“I was sleeping!” she says groggy.

“Yes on my sleeping bag?” He replies in a dry tone rhetorically. Unrolling his bag and unzipping it so he could spread it out as the young girl gets up to take her blanket, and throws it over them.

“What are you doing?” Damian asks already aggravated by her once more.

“I figure your mat is unrolled, I shall sleep on it and share my blanket to provide warmth. Problem?”

“Yes, I sleep alone,” he explains.

“Well I wanted to come 'alone', but here we are Damian, good night,” She rolls over on her side away from him and falls asleep.  

In the morning Damian awakens to the sound of exotic smells and birds echoing to only find her missing. Nervous that something bad could've happen, Damian rushes out of the tent and stares straight out to see her near the waterfall. The loud sounds of waterfall plunging into a pool of water filled the air as the mists touches his face the closer he had gotten. Standing in the pool was Xiao-Li bathing herself. She stands bare back in the water with her long black hair tossed over the right side of her neck.

“You act like you never seen a naked body before. You have to be a lot stealthier than that if you're going to be spying on me naked,” She says ducking deeper into the water turning around to face him. Now he can only see her wet hair and face.

“Ttch- I was not spying,” Damian says as he stares at the waterfall.

“I heard you coming, and you did this last night, no… You’ve forgotten?” She smiles flirtatiously. “You’re a teenage boy with an older girl and this has no effect?”

“I know you're feeling chatty, but we have to move out,” Damian heads back to their campsite and packs what they need for their mission. Xiao-Li puts back on her clothes and helps him finish. They travel through the island to catch a boat traveling to Dubai. As they enter they head to a hotel near the building. She sets up a sniper rifle near a window.

“Wait you’re going to kill, now?” Damian ask in concern.

“No I just want to send a message,” just as she was finishing setting up, Damian snatched the sniper rifle from her.

“We don’t kill,” Damian says sternly. “Yet, anyway….We’re supposed to be-”

“No you don’t kill, I do. My sniper please-” she holds her hand out in request, but Damian does not budge. “You’re a hypocrite. I know you shed blood before… I WANT MY VENGANCE!”

“But then what? What will your vengeance get you then,” just then Damian realize whom he sounded like. " _If only father could hear me now,"_ he thought.

FLASHES…….

It was nightfall days later, both had made it to their destination dressed in all black wearing stealth gear.  They had went over the mission over and over again. He would handle security heading over to the security room, while she would head for Deadshot.

Xiao-Li uses suction cups on her hands and knees and made her way up the building. Damian had slips into the laundry room window. Making his way up the stairways drifting from floor to floor. Spotting a security guard he wanted to go in attack mode, but his training as Robin kicked in and he looks before he leaps. Glancing around the perimeter he spots a camera over the door and down the hall. Digging in a sleeve pocket he throws shuriken knifes at the cameras and sedating needle in the security guard's arm. After grabbing his arm a little too late, the guards drifts down to the floor unconscious.

After tying up the guard and throwing him in a nearby broom closet he heads over to the security room. Tosses a sleeping gas canister that skips across the floor…. Tpt… Tpt… Tpt… SSSSsssss. After hearing bodies fall to the floor. He enters the room tying up three surveillance technicians. He hacks the security system and finds Deadshot on the 30th floor.

“ _30 th floor go there_,” He radios.

“Okay,” Xiao-Li confirms as she only three floors away. Taking a glass cutting device to make whole big enough to fit her body. She kicks it inward and slithers through. Landing cat like on the ground she quietly lands. KRK! Deadshot was standing placing a shining Colt 1911 pistol towards her temple.

“Now look what the cat dragged in…. You barely have a second to get out of here,” Deadshot standing over her without his helmet and half dressed.  Just as she hears the trigger being pulled, she closes her eyes and could see in her mind cocking of the bullet to be shot and to his surprise, she leans back immediately dodges it. Still down she kicks a leg up rolling backwards out of his way and knocks the gun out is hand. But this is Deadshot and he has more guns at his disposal. Swiftly grabbing another from the back of his pants.

BLAM….. BLAM… BLAM…

She leaps out of the bullets way and eventually gallops on all fours towards him. She tries to do a floor sweep, but he jumps over her foot. Throwing a floor round house kick into his side, he manages to shoot towards her leg. But she catches the bullet.

“What the hell??!” He realizes whoever he is fighting is a threat. “Impossible…”

“I am here to talk not fight, and I think you should listen. No option required.” Xiao-Li walks over to a chair sitting with her legs crossed.

Deadshot is slowly sitting down in a chair across from her, “Sixty seconds before I really blow your head off.”

“Likewise. So, there was a plane crash three years ago involving Aleksandar Radic and his wife-”

“Yawn, what does this have to do with me?” Deadshot interrupting her with boredom.

She playful moves the bullet around her hands, “Bullets are interesting aren’t they? They can be made of precious metals, Platinum even. Carved  _beautifully_  with special emblems, just to send a  **deadly-shot**.” She strongly flicks the bullet hitting Deadshot in his left knee.

“NAAAAAAGGHH… YOU BITCH!” holding on his knee he gravels to the ground. He grabs another gun to shoot her, but she steps on his hand and takes his gun placing it near his face.

“Interrupt me again I’ll kill you! Time is wasting on your little mental clock… so what do you know, what is your involvement?” She’s becoming increasingly irritated.

“All I know is I was order to kill him from Ra’s camp. But I was called to stand down. Just then as I turned my back the plane blew up. UUUUUGH!” Just as he appears weakened he takes his right leg and trips her. She falls backwards accidentally shooting the gun. “I’ll take that  _thank you_ ,” he says snatching the gun from her hands while he head butts.

Xiao- Li is trying to shake off the dizziness as he runs to get the rest of his uniform. He takes his rifle and shoots the window open. “Sixty seconds up! Gotta meeting to attend kid… Adios.” He runs in pain and jumps out the window. Without his knowledge, she throws a tracking device onto his neck. But just as he leaps out the window she sees him holding something that triggers a sound in the room….

BEEP…BEEP… Just as she makes her way towards the window… BOOM! Fire douse the room engulfing it in flames. Holding on to the ledge the shatter glass seeps into her finger tips while blood painfully drains out of each cut. As she is trying to hold on she radios out to Damian.

“Damian…need…h-help…” Just as she was about to let go. Damian already outside swinging to aid her holding onto a grappling hook. They land several floors down into a room. Shocking the occupants, they run exiting through the doorway just as they were surrounded by guards.

“HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!” yells a guard.

“I thought you handled security?” Xiao-Li questioned.

“Shut up and fight,” Damian commanded.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Dodging by utilizing the walls the two of them strike one guard with double fists to the face. Xiao-Li flips off that guard shoulders and using his body like a bullet proof body bag; shooting his gun with his hands to take down the remaining guards. Damian runs across the wall dodging bullets taking his Katana out. SWOOSH! SHK!

Heading toward the stairway exit more guards with bigger guns greeting them. Xiao-Li looks at Damian and they nod at each other. Damian runs towards using his Katana while Xiao-Li shoots with the guns she found off the dead guards. POP! POP! BLAM! BRATTA! BRATTA! SHK! SWOOSH! SHRK!

Damian and Xiao-Li finished off the guards, but more were making their way up the stairway taking positions. Damian grabs Xiao-Li and hooks her onto him as he attached a hook on the railing.

“What are you doing?" Xiao-Li eyes widen in puzzlement.

“Trust me,” Damian says as he leaps down causing both of them to travel down the whole of the staircase. GRATTA! GRATTA! GRATTA! Both flying downward back to back shooting down hundreds of armed guards. The cords becomes slightly twisted causing them to spin out of control, but they continue shooting. The rush of fast moving air pressure blazing across their skin gives an energizing rush to their senses. Just as they land, both of them notice a metal door. Xioa-Li disconnect the hooks.

“TT- that was fun,” Damian smirks and grabs her hand. “C’mon let’s get out of here.”

Kicking the door open with their feet they run out glancing into a parking garage for something they can hot wire quickly.

Xioa-Li makes a run-in to a shockingly good find to her liking. Just as Damian was hotwiring a car she pulls up in Min Seong Concept Motorcycle. VROOM! VROOM!

“Fathered had one, get on…” Damian grabs her hand and jumps on. Just as they escape guards start flooding the garage, but they were no longer in eye site. The motorcycle provided a smooth and fast ride, slowing down around each corner due to its build in censors.

Ditching the motorcycle they go the rest of the way on foot back the way they enter Dubai.

FLASH…..

The sunrise hasn't come yet and they are strategizing on how to catch Deadshot through the tracking device. But just then Damian becomes tired and heads in the tent.

“But we're not done,” Xiao-Li complains as she follows him.

“Rest is just as important as vengeance, Xiao-Li,” Damian continues to go in the tent drinking from his canister mug. Xiao-Li puts out the fire. Damian prepares his sleeping bag to be unrolled and open up. As she enters she gets her blanket and throws it over them, but Damian doesn’t complain this time.

“Damian…”

“Hnn what?” Damian says annoyed with his eyes closed

“Thank you,” Xiao-Li says quietly.

Damian opens his eyes and frowns out of confusion, “Why?”

“You saved me from falling... You saved  _me_ …” Xiao-Li says with her eyes smiling at his face. Opening his eyes he turns to look at her, to see her icy blue eyes shine in the darkness with tears rolling down her face. He hasn’t seen her cry since the first time she found out about her parents death. Something about seeing her vulnerable trigger something inside him. He rubs the tears from her face and scoots closer to be near her.

Damian’s eyes met hers as he hesitantly kisses her, his basic senses became dizzy-like clouding his judgment. As they embrace he grabs one of hair pins causing her long thick black hair to fall down her face and gently onto her back. The rush of being with her stirred something up inside he thought he could never feel. He grabs her by the arms and slowly lays back down with her. Just as he gently caressed her waist he wanted to caress other extremities. Kissing start to become not enough as he yearned for more, traveling his kisses elsewhere. Xiao-Li didn’t stop him and let him do whatever he pleased. Waiting for a rejection he never received he continued to reveal more and more of her and himself.

The scattered noise of the island gave into the primal nature of their youth. She looked at him head on with trusting eyes when all was exposed. Both taking a deep breath to plunge into something more serious than the fate of their decision. He clutches her petite body close as they rhythmically moved into a different part of a new found relationship, shedding what was left of their innocents. As the night hummed into the morning so did they.

FLASH…

 

It had been a year since Xiao-Li and Damian had been in a relationship. But Talia had other plans for her freshly fourteen year old son and Xiao-Li.

SLAP!

“AAGH!”

“You had a job to do and in your job description was not for this to happen!!” Talia exclaims.

“But we didn’t expect this happen or to go this far… _I_ didn’t expect _this_ to happen either…. for me to fall for him,” Xiao-Li explained feeling love sick.

“Oh please spare me your whining,” Talia wondered on,"Does he know?"

“Not yet,” Xiao-Li confirmed.

“We shall keep it that way. This was not supposed to happen until years from NOW. Shouldn’t have trusted a bunch of hormonal juveniles. I gave you that pill so he be more aroused and relaxed this way he would have a reason to stay!” Talia glaring face turns into an evil smile. “But there is an option I can offer you.”

“No I won’t cause ANY harm,” Xiao-Li says clutching her stomach.

“Stupid girl you already have,” Talia says slyly smiling edging closer touching the young girl’s womb.

FLASH……..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiao-Li is a character I obviously made up. Her name comes for Xiaoyu (Tekken) and Chun-Li (street fighter) with the face of Pai Chan from (DOA5) with icy light blue eyes and thick black hair, because she is half Serbian. I thought it would be cool to have a flashback and explain how he was seduced into unnecessarily losing his virginity at thirteen (which is not cool so don't think by writing it I agree with losing your v-card that YOUNG lol).


	11. The Feline and The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina Kyle and Talia al Ghul meet again years later after news of Damian's death. But as Selina transforms into Catwoman she soon discovers she is faced with a difficult task involving Talia's secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what up!? Sorry I've been M.I.A guys i've been busy working my boot-ay off at work. I want to give a shout out to Fleeting_Interest who has been a big help in many ways who gave me some awesome observation that has helped me out. 
> 
> Check out the comment section in chapter 10 to see what he told me (good stuff). I hope I listened well enough. So if you like my Talia (he gave good pointers) then you should def check out his story about Damian (it's good stuff guys). 
> 
> To the guests: holy BLEEP thank you for the kudos, but please tell me what you guys like so I can keep delivering since you are guests I can't message you. THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AS HELL so bookmark it'll save you time. Enough talk enjoy guys. ;-)

“The thing women have yet to learn is nobody gives you power. You just take it. ”   
― Roseanne Barr

 

There comes a time when a woman has to know what line she walks on. It’s a line that an Emily Post can’t teach her. It’s hard to consider when to stay a lady, when her desires are confused with that of a harlot. Yet in the midst of all these things, women can be as interesting and complex creatures such as a snowflake; rarely are two women are ever alike. Whom should she choose to be?  The Lady or the Tramp.

Neither can be both, but one can play the role of the other. At some point in her adult life a woman is most comfortable with herself. In this time, she reaches her peak in her sexuality and most certainly maintains her confidence. Now she can thrive on what makes her unique and important vs what doesn’t. What defies her? What label has she disposed of that she once placed on herself? Yet all these things can be taken away if she loses herself in something or  _someone_  that could be the least defining; i.e. material possessions, world conquer, or even a  _man_.

Everything a woman stood for: self-empowerment, self-loving, self this self that, gets washed away when love knocks her from her center. In that dark place of what is or isn’t her, turns into something that is not worth her time. It consumes her in all the wrong and right ways. What is it about  _that_  man, that “please don’t leave me I’m nothing without you” that turns women into pudding. Doubting what made her worthwhile in the first place. Two women ask themselves this every day. Two  _completely_  different women, yet strong women have fallen for a man who dares to not be loved, because he is fragmented, yet both women love him anyway.

Talia al Ghul was raised by the crime mastermind of the world, Ra al Ghul. He played the world as a game of chess and taught her to see the world as such. That everything the world could offer her can be and  _will be_  hers if she went for it, utilizing everyone as her pawns. She went so far as to drug a man unnecessarily to get an heir for her dangerous empire. Something this particular man didn’t want yet she took his seed anyway and made off with her deceitful agenda. No matter how profound her love for him was/is, she loved power more. But the rejection, the cold-hearted feeling of being misunderstood of how great things could be between them if he just joined her on this psychotic voyage, was tossed away like a dirty dinner napkin.

Not only did he rejected the way she loved, but their son joined him in the process. What is a woman to do with such power all by herself with no one to share it with? How dare he rejects her ideals when he has shared her bed? The thought of it all was something that Talia let fester inside her like incurable pestilence. Something she swore to herself she would never let Bruce Wayne/Batman ever have of her again.  

On the other hand there is the vixen, the bombshell, Selina Kyle. A woman of many talents and owner of “many hats” that catered to her mischievous feline lifestyle. Neither good nor evil, she straddles the fence of what could possibly corrupt her self-defining identity. Who is Selina Kyle? Someone with a mixture of misleading titles: master thief/dominatrix/socialite/vigilante/antihero/lover/enemy. What will she be next? What will she do next? What makes her tick in giving herself the fantastic title of  _Catwoman_?

Unlike a dog, a cat can show no loyalty and doesn’t beg for its owner’s attention. It may purr or rub gently enough around someone’s leg, but this is something a cat does on its  _own_  time. It does what it wants, when it wants. That dear friends is what defies Selina Kyle prowess. That is what makes her exciting entertainment to Mr. Billionaire/Dark Knight and keeps him so intrigued. He doesn’t know how to control her nor sometimes care not too. The extreme duality of her lifestyle is something to be admired.

 

 Two years ago…..

It was a late sparkling night sky at a party thrown in Miami. The who’s who were dressed up for what would be the entertaining night of the social season. Extravagant cars pulled up one after another at the red carpeted affair. Entering down the steps rubbing elbows was a woman with feathered back, jet black, short hair with the face of deception. As the chandelier diamond earrings dripped from her ears gently touching her shoulders. Her off-the-shoulder black floor length dress slithered around her body shaping every aspect of her figure.

She was a sequins dream dazzling her admirers. Floating around the room gracefully observing each gentleman that passed by. Holding her sparkling champagne flute glass, she notices another familiar face lurking in the crowd watching her with a subtle glare. This woman edges closure towards Selina with long black hair hovering dangerously down her face. She edges closer as the lights shine her version of a rouge silky ensemble, but Selina dares not to turn her back. A cat has to keep her claws ready.

“Selina,” The woman says casually in a reserved tone.

“I would speak your name, but I can’t remember…it escapes me,” Selina responds coolly as she continues eyeing the room.

“Now, now I thought we shouldn’t start off on the wrong foot Selina. We are amongst others. You wouldn’t risk  _exposing_  yourself. I’m sure you are here with other reasons than what you tell these men…Hmm?” The woman sips her champagne as she deviously smiles with her eyes.

“Oh so you say Talia… You do make my skin crawl.” Selina chucks the last of champagne and places it onto a passing serving tray as she picks up another.

“So you  _do_  know my name…. But that is nor here nor there-”

“Your right. Now go find someone to kill, you know you’re  _so_  good at that.” Selina gracefully walks away interrupting Talia uninterested in her conversation.

“My claws are sharper Selina and I think it would be best if you stuck around… You know what I mean.” Talia yells out while she discreetly points around the room with suspicious looking men pointing red beaming lights at Selina from a far. Selina notices and stops in her tracks. Talia signals for them to stand down. “Good kitty.”

“What do you want with me? I’m sure you’re not here to braid each other’s hair,” Selina says sassily crossing her arms.

“Oh no, no you shouldn’t cross your arms Selina. You look like such a… well whatever would be contrary to a street walker," Talia responds tasting her champagne.

“Says the women with a slit and no panties," Selina sarcastically mutters while the rim of the champagne glass touches her lips.

“Selina-”

“Say my name again and I will show you whose claws are sharpest. On with it…” Selina says in low annoyed tone.

“Okay then, I need to talk to you about someone we are both familiar with.”

“That would be-” Selina waited for a better hint.

“Must I spell it out for you? The father of my child, of course,” Talia responds proudly.

“Pfft you mean  _deceased_  child? What you did to Bruce and that poor boy is beyond ruthless. We don’t breathe the same air OKAY?! You’re a pure demon with a twisted agenda and you are lucky I don’t kill you on both of their behalves. Goodbye.”

Just as Selina was backing away Talia made a shocking statement, “My son is still alive, which is why I need to talk to you alone.”

“You’re lying…HOW?” she murmurs tight lip trying not to cause a scene.

“The Lazarus pit of course. I guess you’re behind on your little catnip,” Talia says calmly examining Selina expressions closely.

“Nonsense…” Selina brushes Talia off one last time before she is waltz away by some playboy. Dancing around with him she subtly picks the gentleman's pocket without him noticing.

Talia stands in deep thought sipping her last sip before setting her champagne flute on the table. After laughing amongst a few well-to-do men Selina is on her way out the party. Becoming increasingly bored as she had her  _fix_  for the evening glistening inside her black clutch purse. Just as she leaves through the revolving doors everything starts to swirl around her having one image bleed into the next. Trying to keep control of her motor skills she does her best to head out the door with ease. But everything starts to spin faster and out of control. As she makes it outside further near her car, she staggers again onto her knees breathing heavily and becoming nauseated.

“Sorry Cavalli,” she says pressing her hands onto her dress trying her best not to screw it up.

“Roberto will send you his bill for ruining his creation,” A female voice says in the distance. Selina tries to make out the image, but she knew that ghastly voice from anywhere. “Oh poor kitty, feeling a bit bilious?”

“Talia… yo-you…aaaaagha” Selina lays cold on the ground as heavy doses of saliva dripped from her mouth. The numbness sets in disabling her from talking. She finally blacks out!

“HAhahhaahhaa,” Talia laughs with dark glee. Everything fades to black.

 When Selina awakened she was in a bright room with blurring lights. The image of the space flickers and collides on and off again. Trying to focus her eyes was not easy to do and the feeling of nausea hit her once more. Her head throbbed heavily as she rotates it trying to shake off her wooziness.

“If you would’ve talked to me at the affair you wouldn’t be in this position,” Talia explains softly touching the tip of Selina’s face.

“What is with and you roofies? Uuuugh, I will never know.” Selina says snatching her face away. “What do you want with me Talia?”

“Nothing more than watching the diminutive kitty cat squirm helplessly,” Talia smirks leaning over her.

“I’m sorry you lost me at… di- what?” Selina responds still feeling a bit incoherent.

“It means little, haven’t you learning anything after gallivanting around with wealthy men?”

“You’re boring me what-do-you-want- TALIA!?” She angrily questions coughing.

“I want to know what is it about Bruce that draws you to him and vice versa?”

Selina finds the strength to laugh finding this game mundane and stupid. “You drugged me to talk about  ** _BRUCE_**!? You really are bored with your jaded lifestyle. Ya know I thought maybe, I don’t know, just maybe you would have something purposeful to add to this sick and meaningless game. Why don’t you put a bounty on someone else’s head? Starting with yours.”

“I’m sure you’re finished. Let me explain something my dear, dear puss. I will strip everything away you hold dear including Bruce and think nothing of it. And before you retort with another fatuous comment let me remind you of something even deeper than  _that_. Each death for me is more intimate than the last. The sensational rush I get when I conquered someone’s life and stripped them of their glory. Ask yourself this: If I can go against the one man I ever loved and take down his childish empire of cap and cowl, his god-like complex, and break him past the point of ever returning to fight again; then what do you think I can do to you?”

Selina was horror-struck of the thought of Bruce in ruins yet again more than the destruction of herself. She had seen him in despair on one too many nights. Bruce waking up from his nightmares and the demons that knocked at his door that she could not calm him from. Something she can’t bare is to see him suffer, because of the woman that brought to him and stole from him life. The death of Damian was just another thing Talia has done to destroy Bruce. After quickly weighing the situation she spoke up, “I don’t know it’s just one of those things you either have it or you don’t. I’m sure you could agree with that once upon a time. But answer me something why don’t you just face Bruce and end this idiotic war? Why do you hate him so much yet you wanted his sperm?”

“These are things I don’t have to explain since I am not the one held against my will. But I will say this hell has no fury like a woman’s scorn. Cliché … yes... I know. What you don’t do is turn your back on a woman that has given herself to you time and time again. And I’m sure you can relate to  _that_  Selina Kyle.” Talia walks out of the room. When she returns she tosses Selina her Catwoman clothing and whip.

“Free to go?” Selina asks in a silky tone as she shuffles with the chains.

“It would seem that way. But no.” Talia remarks.

“Ugh too bad,” Selina said defeated, but she smirks briefly and launches forward with a head butt into Talia's stomach. She undoes the chains she picked earlier and released herself. She slips into her Catwoman gear. Taking off her long earrings she quickly throws them toward Talia.

“I don’t need your cheap diamonds,” Talia says holding her stomach.

“Whoever said they were diamonds?” Talia’s eyes widen as they oddly sparkle in the light. Catwoman quickly runs off. KABOOM!

She lays on the floor coughing hoping her plan did the Trick. Catwoman picking herself up off the floor searches around the room to look for a way to escape. She spots a door as the heat from the explosion lingers in the room. She makes her exit and heads out having Bruce as the first thought in her mind.

Awaiting for Catwoman was Talia dressed in her black jumpsuit barely scratched, “Good you past my test. Now onto my jet.” As several armed men face Catwoman with guns aimed at her. She angrily sighs and heads onto Talia’s jet. As they ride on the jet the windows were completely covered. They were on it for what would seem several hours. When they land a girl greets them.

“Talia I see you have the Catwoman,” says a girl with an Eastern European accent.

“You are very observant Xiao-Li,” Talia says smiling. “Hope you’ve remember what we’ve-- talked about.” She looks down touching the young girl’s stomach.

Catwoman looks around as she notices the gesture and found that to be quite odd. Talia introduces the two and make their way inside the fortress. Catwoman is observing the perimeter as her whip hangs around her waist. Just then Damian is seen practicing his fighting techniques in the garden until Xiao-Li affectionately coos his name from a far. But he greets with an awkward kiss as his eyes glared at Catwoman.

“Kyle? What are you doing here?” He asked shocked.

“OH MY SO… SO IT’S TRUE YOU’RE ALIVE?!” Stunned to see Damian before her very eyes. Damian was no longer the ten year old child; he has grown up so much since she seen him last. He looked like Bruce just spat him out; it was uncanny how much he favored his father.

 _Yeah there are references of Talia in him, but that’s a young Bruce staring back me_ , she thought. It left her bewildered with so many things, that in the end she wanted to immediately tell Bruce that his son was alive. The relief it would bring him. But how? She had to play this by ear.

“Selina is here on business,” Talia confirmed.

“Against my will is more like it,” Catwoman muttered with disgust. "So I’m guessing miss thing here is your girlfriend?” Selina asked a bit amused.

“What’s it to you?” Damian question in his usual nonchalant tone.

“Ah nothing, just thought your  _father_  would like to know about his son's romantic antics,” She says with mischievous looks playing across her face as she places her hands on her hips.

Before Damian could speak Talia face grew bitter and interrupted them both.

“That’s enough Selina," Talia commanded.

“Selina, seeeliiinaaa that’s my name don’t wear it out, because you have definitely been trying it on for some time,” She replied sternly.

“Shall we?” Talia asked as she points to the direction opposite for Catwoman to follow.

“Later kid,” She’s says strutting away from Damian.

Damian takes Xiao-Li’s hand and they walk elsewhere.

“So is this what you wanted me for is to see your son is alive? Okay got it, anything else?” Catwoman says sarcastically.

“No I want you to help me keep a close eye on Xiao-Li and give her some advice that I can’t give, while I am away on business ventures.”

“Hold up! I didn’t fly all the way over here to be some baby sitter. Catwoman doesn’t babysit,” She says with a twisted lip.

“Well I would like you to be more of a counselor. Keep her occupied, I have business needs that my attention should respect,” Talia says eyeing her son and his girlfriend closely from her office window.

“Counselor? Occupied??? NO! NO! NO! What do you have planned that I have to keep them ‘occupied’? What you are really up to?” Catwoman disapprovingly inquires as she leans in waving an index finger at Talia.

“Nothing that would interest you,” Talia remarks in a smug tone.

“You got the wrong cat. Maybe you can get Cheetah she’s dying for some attention,” Catwoman coolly walks away from Talia until she accosts Catwoman with a sword to the side of her neck.

“I purchased the right one,” She tosses a suitcase at Catwoman’s feet.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

“I would…. but it seems you have a sharp object next to my neck.”

“Removed, now open.”

Catwoman slowly kicks her boot releasing metal shaped claws and uses them to open the suitcase. Several hundreds and thousands of dollars were revealed. It was enough for her to retire. But Damian is involved and she figures it was best to play along since Talia is not the best mother figure. Something in the pit her stomach reassured her Talia’s simple gesture had more dynamics involved then what she was offering.

“Tempting…” She purrs.

“Enough for you to--”

“..Retire, I know I thought about it.”

“I wasn’t going to say that, but that would be good enough for me. So are you in?” Talia asked with a twisted smile.

“Yes, but don’t think I am for sale… I’ll aid you for now but on my terms…. But I still want to know why?”

“You know why… we are the only woman Bruce ever loved and open himself up too. We are the best advisor for Xiao-Li.”

“I guess… So are going to show me around?”

“Sure, but  _Selina_?”

“Yes,” her voice dragged.

“Stay away from Damian, just aid Xiao-Li. Understand?” Talia says leaning close.

“Sure thing Lady Demon…”Selina chuckles, but Talia is not amused.

The next day Selina woke up in lavish room. Taking in and mentally noting everything in her surroundings. She bathed, put her Catwoman attire on, and came down for breakfast where she was greeted by a smiling Xiao-Li. She was in awe how a girl like this could be so excited to be in the home of Talia al Ghul.

“What are you so excited about?” Selina asked in a dry tone.

“Nothing, well it’s you… Catwoman! I admire your work and that you favor my favorite actress…”

“Let me guess Audrey Hepburn?”

“I was going to say Elizabeth Taylor, but come to think of it Ms. Hepburn suits you better,” the girl answers smiling.

“Well thank you for the compliment. I don’t think I look like either one, but I’ll take legendary Hollywood royalty any day. So what can a girl get to eat around here?”

“Oh right this way, miss.”

“Ugh, kid don’t call me that. I’m not some old hag,” She remarks in disgust.

“What would you prefer to be called?” Xiao-Li questions brightly.

“Catwoman would be fine,” She continues glancing around being observant.

They walk outside into a huge tent where lavish Indian pillows sat on the ground near a low table. Fresh fruit and yummy Indian cuisines were set aside. Interesting scenery with men awaited over on the sideline holding different types of breakfast beverages.

“A girl could get use to this,” Catwoman purred once more as she laid seductively across the pillow cushions using one arm to prop herself up while utilizing her free hand to toss berries in her mouth. “MMmmmmMM…” She hums closing her eyes grinning.

“Kyle?” Damian wondered closer as he loomed over her. The sound of her moans as she ate everything in view seductively, in her black cat-suit hugging her curves, made Damian understand after all these years why she tickled his father’s fancy. For a brief moment he quietly smirked.

“Oh Damian,” She glances up surprise still laying on her back eating, “I didn’t see you there. Coming to join me?” She smiles closed lip.

“No Kyle, I was strolling the grounds,” He’s says glaring over her as if she was a miniscule pest.

“Hmph no fun,” She pouts. “Damian I do need to talk to you though.” The serious look in her eyes proved she was no longer toying with him.

“If you’re scheming to commit one of your petty larcenies then you are in the perfect place,” he says frowning.

“Ha ha very funny Boy Jr, but I am more concerned about…” She pauses and looks around to lower her voice, “…  _You._ ”  

Damian crosses his arms with a combination of anger and sadness, “I’m fine.”

“Sure?” She purrs.

“Yes,” he answers sternly.

“Damian don’t you think Bruce--” before she could finish softly talking to Damian, Talia approaches them both only glaring at Catwoman. “Tea?” Catwoman asked mischievously smiling at Talia presenting a china cup.

  

Later that evening…

 

Catwoman walks around sullenly feeling like she needed something to do to get out of her bored state. “No cat likes to be caged,” she thought aloud.  “Maybe if I knew where I was I could get into some fun.” She slinks around cat like looking for anything that would be worth her while. Lurking from one room to the next she catches Xiao-Li walking out of a bedroom crossing her arms angry about something, with Damian trailing behind.

“Great,” She thought again with a frown, “The Days of Our Lives all-star cast.” She listens in.

“Xiao-Li what’s wrong with you?” Damian asked with a hint frustration. “Stop acting mute.” He turns her around to face him. Xiao-Li says nothing but tears run down her face. “ENOUGH, with the crying. That’s all you do is cry lately.”

“What an ass,” Catwoman mutter softly to herself.

“I’m sorry, don’t cry…. just talk to me. Lately you don’t want to do, ya know,  _it._  Either you don’t feel well, or you’re fatigued, or you’re cramping. Is there something you’re not telling  _me_?”

The girl quietly nods. “I’m just going through some things. I’ve been meaning to tell you…I…I’m--” But a look of queasiness sprung up across her face. Damian catches her from dramatically fallen to the ground as she grips her stomach.

Catwoman thought about everything Damian said:  _fatigued_ ,  _cramping_ , and not  _feeling_  well maybe it’s that time of the month. Then it hit her, “Oh my, she’s…  So this is why I am here.” Selina figured everything out. Talia plans to do something dangerous to that girl. She speed walks over to help Damian.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Damian said in his snarky tone, but the look of concern on his face was clear.

“You need all the help you can get kid. Do you have a bucket or something?” Catwoman ask stroking the girls back.

“Why would she need-” Damian was interrupted by Xiao-Li vomiting on the floor. Normally Damian would be disgusted, but he cared for her too much to feel that way. He gathers her up in his arms and takes her back to their bedroom.

“I’m so sorry,” Xiao-Li mutters with tears in her eyes. Damian go gets her a towel and wipes her face.

“Well now I have to change my clothes…Great,” He says slightly disrobing.

“Would you stop being a jerk, clearly she’s not feeling well!” Catwoman says as she snatches the towel from his hand.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, something to steal?”

“Are you that clueless about what’s going on with her. She’s-”

“No, please don’t Catwoman…” The innocent look in Xiao –Li’s eyes as she gently shook her head told the vulnerable part of Selina what that look meant.

“Damian can I have a word with your  _girlfriend_  please?” Catwoman insisted. Xiao-Li nods at him to go and he bitterly leaves the room.

“I’ll get someone to clean this mess up, so make it quick.” He continues out down the hallway as Catwoman makes sure he’s far from sight.

“Sweetie, why don’t you tell him you are…. pregnant? Don’t you think he deserves to know?” She asked sitting next to the girl softly stroking her back.

Xiao-Li's eyes could have popped out of their sockets she was so shocked and bit speechless. She carefully took her time and spoke,“I want to really bad, but no time seems right. Then there’s  _her_ ,” She says glancing away with a small frown.

“You mean Talia…” Catwoman responds dryly.

“Yes.”

 Catwoman glances sideways before letting out a sigh, “I see how that could be a challenge. Has she threatened you?”

The girl nods, “She doesn’t want me to get an abortion, which I wouldn’t do anyway. But she doesn’t want me to keep it either. She says she has plan, but I don’t trust her.”

“So tell Damian…” Catwoman said as she rushes to sit next to the girl.

“I’m afraid how he’ll react, but he’s not like most teens his age, you know? His outlook on everything is very… how do you say? … Different. As much as he thinks of himself as a man, he still is not.” She shuffles away just a bit and glances at the floor.

“Well I’m in no position to give advice of any kind kid, but telling him will at least help you not be alone. I’m sure he is aware his mother’s way and _he_ will find a way to protect you and the baby. But one must wonder how did this happen? You guys are babies yourselves.”

“It’s a long story I can’t even bring myself to answer.” Xiao-Li brings her attention to the floor once more gagging again as Catwoman quickly brings her a mini garbage can from their bathroom. Xiao-Li vomits lightly in the can. Catwoman helps the girl undress leaving her in her underwear and hands her mouthwash. She pulls a thin blanket over her.

“You want some water? More Mouthwash?” She asked endearingly.

“No.” Xiao-Li rolls over on her side. “I just want to sleep.” Before long she was fast asleep by the time Damian returns. Catwoman is standing outside the room leaning against the wall.

“Is she okay?” He asked in a low tone holding a glass cup with something fizzing inside.

“Yeah she’s fine? Whatcha got there?” She asked pointing at the glass.

“Ginger Ale, good for upset stomachs,” He responds smoothly. But the look of concern stilled washed over him as he leaned against the wall. "TT--"

“You love her?” She asked and he responds with a nod and a soft smile. “Good.” She looks at him sternly. “You guys need to be more careful and I think you need to talk to her when she wakes up. She has something she wants to talk you about.”

“I’m not sure what you are implying?”

“You’ll see. Night,” Catwoman walks away with one particular person on her mind leaving Damian in his own puzzled thoughts. As she travels near the helicopter pad Talia comes right on cue. Talia is getting out as the propellers swirl heavily around wiping her hair over her face.

“We need to talk!!” Catwoman yells out. But her voice was barely audible for anyone to hear. The engine still roar loudly even though it was winding down. Talia casual walks inside wearing her black espionage jump suit, with a gun attached to her hip.

“I supposed you want something or you wouldn’t be seeking my attention,” She’s says slipping off her black gloves entering the building.

“We have a problem. I didn’t know we have ‘Teen Mom’ going on,” Catwoman says bitterly.

“Whatever do you mean?” Talia continues to act aloof as she begins to enter her office.

“Xiao-Li is pregnant with your  **son’s**  baby. How sick can you be to allow this to happen?”

“Calm down, it’s not what you think.”

“How so? From what I get from it you’re plotting on a child’s uterus.” Catwoman places her hands on her hips.

“It’s her fault. I put her on birth control and everything. I believe she did this on purpose to get back at me.”

“So you’re okay with your freshly teenage son to be having sex in your home? How is this not mildly disrespectful?” Catwoman questions walking in circles.

“He’s going to do this with or without my consent. He’s a teenage boy what do you expect? I rather know than have him sneak around.”

“Talia they are sharing the same room!” Catwoman hold both hands to her head in shock that Talia is not evening losing her cool about something so serious.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. You’re not miss morals anyway, so if this is all you have to say as a common street whore. Then you can leave my presence at once.” Talia says pointing at the door.

“What are you going to do when the baby is born or should I ask what are you going to do that poor girl and her baby?”

“None of your concern.”

“So why am I here then? Damian clearly doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“Let’s keep it that way. I don’t need him getting attached. She was just supposed be a mere illusion set by my idiotic father and now it is getting away out of hand.” Talia places her hand on her forehand feeling as if the thought is too much to bare.

 

In Xiao-Li and Damian’s room…

 

In the dark hours of the morning. Xiao-Li was still under the thin blanket that Catwoman had place over her to keep her comfortable. Damian oddly enough couldn’t sleep after what he witness with Xiao-Li. He never seen her this way before and after the seed Catwoman planted in his head left him completely in deep thought. But why go through all that when he could just ask Xiao-Li?

Hesitant to wake her, he disrobe into his pajamas and lays down. As he tried turning on his side away from her to give her the space she needed even when he wanted to be close to her. Traveling closer in their king size bed he finally cuddled her. As much as her body heat aroused him, he really didn’t feel like being rejected and this time he obviously understood she was not well. Nuzzling his neck over hers and smelling the sweet scent of her hair caused him to gently smile.

He puts a leg over hers and kisses her cheek softly. Feeling the wave of sleep brush over his senses, he finally places a hand on her stomach. Just as he closed his eyes he felt something quit off. Tiredly forcing himself to stay awake he felt it again. His eyes popped open in amazement. There it was again! Finally it dawned on him stupidly what was wrong with her. “I have to be the worst detective,” he mutters low to himself.

Stunned and not realizing how to react he lays on his back. Trying to find the best way to be rational. He removed the blanket and still was confused how flat her stomach is. She didn’t look pregnant, but judging on what he just felt and the symptoms she been going through for the past month it was very clear. The flutters he felt pulsating on the edges of his fingertips beat rapidly as he retouches her lower half of her stomach once more. 

 _I thought we used protection. The birth control, wasn’t she on that?... F$% & that one time! Damn I’m such an idiot,_ he thought angrily to himself slapping his forehead. Pure disappointment passed through him, but she shivers from the cool air passing over her skin interrupting his thoughts. This is not what he wants right now this early in his life. He felt he was cursed to never be normal. She turns on her other side and faces Damian still asleep. He glances down at her looking at her half exposed breast, as he casual smirks figuring this to be a plus. He places the blanket over her and kisses her cheek again.

In doing so she gently wakes up with her hair softly half over her face. Her piercing pale blue eyes catches his dark blues staring back at her sheepishly. “You still awake?” she asked half asleep. He nods softly. “What time is it?” she asks brushing a tired hand over her face. He shrugs quietly. She leans up just enough to kiss him, but he moves his head back a little. “What’s wrong?” She lays back down confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” He says laying back down with her on his side emotionless.

“About?” Xiao-Li looks bewilder and dazed. He points to her stomach and moves closer staring at it. “Oh…” she murmurs quietly.

“When were you planning to tell me?” He asked softly. Now she quietly shrugs.

“I was going to earlier, but I threw up all over the place. Remember? Are you angry with me?” She asks as her eyes start to water.

He softly shakes his head, “No… confused, disappointed, shocked, but not angry.” He strokes her hair over her ear to reveal more of her face and to stare in her eyes. “If you’re going to cry now would not be the time,” he expresses in tired nonchalant tone.

“Sorry I can’t help it.” She says looking down at the sheets. “You still didn’t tell me how you found out.”

“I just did this,” he retouches her stomach. “And I felt a lot of activity going on. Just a moment ago.” The look on his face was hard for her to read.

She caresses his hand and lays her hand on top. “This feels nice,” she sighs in relief. They kiss, but for once she didn’t feel sick or tired. One thing led to another as they remove whatever they had on. He tries to get on top, but she wiggles uncomfortably. “That hurts…. Sorry we have to try something else.” She turns on her side as a hint and he takes the bait.

“So this way?” He questions. She nods.

 

After residing in the fortress of a home for a month, Catwoman was getting tired of Talia’s vague game and this retarded soap opera with her son. So far she collected not enough information and now she felt it was her to job to save Xiao-Li. Just like she protected the prostitutes and strippers or any other helpless woman trying to make a buck. Seeing a young teenage girl trapped by losing her parents and be controlled by someone else’s was devastating to know. The only happiness she has is with Damian and as much as he tries to handle it in other ways, Selina could see he truly loved Xiao-Li in ways he didn’t know he could love.

But first she had to get them both out of Talia’s grip and thwart her plans toward them. It was another boring day or so she thought. Until she stumbled into an office. Going from draw to draw she found nothing. She tried to follow Talia in the past, but Talia kept disappearing. She saw books. Books usually mean trick doors in Catwoman’s eyes. She smoothly knocks on them until she felt one that was a bit off. She tried yanking it, but that didn’t work so she pushed it forward and it opened.

But to her surprise a rotten corpse fell down. Gasping from the shock and trying to keep from screaming she backs away from the foul odor. Trying to calm herself down she sees nothing behind the door just seem to be an empty closet. Snapping her fingers in disappointment she goes back to the drawing board. She notices Talia hastily walk by the room. Catwoman peeps and starts to trail behind.

Talia looks around, but sees no one and heads in a room. She presses something under a light switch a door opens and closes. Catwoman does the same thing and goes behind the door. She closely follows behind blending into the black walls. She hears Talia talking in Arabic. Afterwards Talia continues walking head. She ends up a laboratory with bodies floating inside a watery capsule. Catwoman notices Xiao-Li is down there with Talia. They talk amongst themselves, but for some reason Xiao-Li appears to be upset. Talia ferociously grabs Xiao-Li’s arm.

 _If only I could get closer_ , Catwoman thought. She sneaks by just a little bit and hides under a table.

“How could you try to do this to me,” Xiao-Li says sobbing.

“It’s for the best. Our deal is off now that you told Damian.”

“H-how did you--”

“--Know? Easy I know everything that goes on around here. I want that baby, even if I have to rip it out of you.” Talia pulls out a razor-sharp dagger. Grabbing Xiao-Li by her hair. The girl fights back, but Talia is too quick, and slashes the girls left leg.

“I will have my way, I always do,” The evil that stained Talia’s eyes was enough for Catwoman to intervene. Just as Talia was going to slash the girls stomach a whip painfully catcher her wrist. She whisks Talia out of the way causing chemicals to splash on the ground.

“Off!” Catwoman yells. She gets a rag and ties it around the girl’s leg.

“Awe trying to help a girl you don’t know. How endearing,” Talia firmly stand waiting from Catwoman to strike.

WHIP! WHIP!

“Get outta of here and find Damian,” Catwoman commanded.

“She won’t get far.” Talia smirk travel slightly. “Not far at all Darling!” She yells out watching the girl limp.

Whack! Catwoman whip slaps Talia across the face. “Shut up much?”

No words were needed just wit and whips. There stood two strong women throwing heavy blows and kicks. Flipping and dodging the other. Jumping just enough to slash a claw cross Talia’s chest, Catwoman made sure her claws dug deep enough to peel layers of her skin. Talia grabs her hand and hurls her into table.

More chemicals splash onto one another causing a blaze of fire to surround them. Boots smash broken bits of glass as the two woman tussles back and forth. Catwoman leaping off of walls, one handed flips, and upside down round house kicks trying to knock down Talia. But Talia isn’t failing that easy delivering technical combos herself. The blood bath continued and until the roar of the flames became too much.

“We have to-” But Catwoman starts to heavily cough.

“No, until the death!” Talia demanded until she coughed just the same.

“Your death your call,” She abruptly flails her whip and just before she swings off, Talia stabs Catwoman with a huge shard of glass in the bicep of the thigh. “AAAAAAGH,” almost letting go of her whip she back hands Talia and struggles to swing off onto the stairs.

Talia slips backward near the burst of fire after her assault. Catwoman still screaming and sobbing on the steps is met by Xiao-li and Damian. Shell shock to see Catwoman like this Damian removes Xiao-Li out of the way carries Catwoman to safety.

“Eh…y-yo-your mother is down there. She’s--"

“She’s been dead to me, let’s get out of here.” Damian grabs both ladies and help them up the stairs.

Getting back to the main floor to safety. Both Catwoman and Xiao-Li sit down.

“I’m going to see to it that I get you both out of here,” He slightly pauses and continues, “I- I promise.” He bit his lip hoping he could make that happened and leaves out.

Catwoman suddenly laughs. Xiao-Li looks at her thinking she’s gone mad. “What’s so funny?”

“Kitten, life is funny. It’s full of surprises.” She continues chuckling as she grabs the young girl’s hand. “Huuuh… I mean look at us. We look like bunch of helpless Bettys.”

“What’s a Betty?”

“I’m guessing you never seen Flintstones?” But Xiao continues to stare at Catwoman puzzled once more ruining her joke, “AAaaa don’t worry about it… You and Damian need to brush up on your pop culture.”  

Damian returns running in the office dressed in his assassins gear ready to go dangling a set of keys. “We have to go. Catwoman can you walk?”

“Barely, uUUugh… but I’ll be fine.” She stumbles up only to fall back down again wailing in pain. Damian helps her up. Finding the strength to get up again she painfully limps to the doorway. Blood runs down the back of her leather boots making puddles on the floor.

“Боже!”  Xiao-Li says in shock (oh my god in Serbian) at the obscene amount of blood leaking from Catwoman’s back thigh. Traveling toward the helicopter pad with two injured people wasn’t the embarrassing part, but that both of these ladies are skilled fighters and completely useless. Damian got a bit excited when he saw the helicopter pad still available. But a weird feeling crept upside him, something wasn’t right. No guards! A little too available…

Xiao-Li was excited to see the helicopter, too and moved herself closer. Tired from carrying both ladies he wasn’t able to stop her. Catwoman saw the look of horror hit Damian’s face and before she could gasped another word a terrifying act happened. No longer able to move Damian stood still.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Damian cried out as he watch the only person he romantically loved lay helpless on the floor. The shriek that escaped Xiao-Li’s lips echo through the walls and died in the air. Catwoman couldn’t believe it. The watery eyes didn’t match the feeling that Damian let fester inside him. He wheezed heavily as a hurt Catwoman tried console him.

“You thought it would be that easy to escape my clutch. I finished the job and now your little lover is unable to bare you a child, Damian.” Talia says ripping her dagger out of Xiao-Li’s stomach. Covered in soot she kicks Xiao-Li in the face knocking the girl unconscious. Dropping her dagger in the girl’s blood while it oozed out of stomach. “What’s wrong? The confidence you were feeling is no more? Hmmm??HAHHAAAAHAAA. Oh beloved.”

She edges closer, Damian puts Catwoman up against the wall. The look of rage filter out through his eyes. He said nothing while he let his body language say everything. He pushes his mother out of the way as he went to go cuddle Xiao-Li in his arms as her blood soiled his clothes. He touched her wrist to feel her pulse and relieved to know she was still alive. He didn’t know what hurt worse: a loss of child he never got to know or almost losing the only girl he loved.

Talia could careless about his act and went to reach for him to face her. But the whip of Catwoman stopped her.

“HAH what are you going to do you can’t even stand! You’re not worthy.” Talia says consoling her hurt hand.

“UUgh you lay a hand on that boy, I- uh-- I, I’ll kill you myself,” Catwoman says limping forward. But before Catwoman could make another move. Damian slowly rose up with his shoulders hunch over.

“This is not your fight,” He responds with his back stilled turned.

“Damain--”

“I SAID…this is NOT your  ** _fight_**!!!” He roared. He picks up Xiao-Li and walks toward the helicopter. Ignoring his mother loudly calling behind him he continues on. Just as she runs up to fight him, he spun around with crouch jab and delivers a heavy round house kick thrust across her throat. Victoriously he places an unconscious Xiao-Li into the helicopter.

Talia stumbling to her feet calling out, “You trained well beloved, but we're not finished!”

WHIP! WHACK!

“Oh I think you’re done,” She finds the strength to utilizing her claws and uppercuts Talia in the face. Talia grabs Catwoman hand gently send a pulsating crush throughout her fingers. Catwoman throws a back handed claw slashing Talia’s face. Thrusting another foot forward and spin kicks her out of the way. She tosses Talia in the air with her whip and slams her back down on the rough concrete. As Talia stumbles back up, Catwoman lands on top of her and claws simultaneously at her ripping about every piece of flesh she could find.

As Talia lays flat she leaps off her back and backwards kick Catwoman in the stab wound from earlier. Yelping in pain Damian grabs Catwoman hand as she reaches out for his. The loud roar of the helicopter hurl throw the rough winds.

“Forget about me just go Damian!” She yells. But Damian shakes his head.

“I’m not leaving you! Not like this!”

“You must kid! I’ll hold her off!”

WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! SLASH! She hurls her whip around toward Talia as she hisses ready to pounce.

“BUT WHAT ABOUT FATHER?!” Damian yells over the loud motor. “SELINA?!!!”

Catwoman ignores him while she and Talia sprawled on top of the rough concrete.

Damian lifts the helicopter up, but before he flew away he yelled out to Catwoman, “I PROMISE! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU SELINA!!!” He traveled across the night sky searching for a medical help as Xiao-Li awakens, bawling in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I will try to proofread as much as possible. So I hope I have gotten better. The next chapter will be finished sometime next week...I HOPE lol


	12. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what Damian does he end up being screwed over...if you can't beat'em join 'em..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know I've been gone blah blah blah lol. I didn't get writers block, I just became uber busy. But I am back and more committed than ever. I even made some changes in my plot. Back to action, comedy, and suspense starting next chapter... like the beginning of my story. Thanks for the support everyone...

Sitting at his easel drawing pictures of Titus by the fire, Damian drops his pencil with a bored sigh. He gets up, checks his cell phone, and notices he had gotten a text from Dick Grayson. He read the text before responding back.

“Hey lil D come downstairs Alfred has made dinner.”

“I’ll pass Grayson… I decided I wanted to live today.”

After sending his text he gets another text alert.

“Ha ha but I promise it’s edible and tasty.” Damian looks at Dick’s text and rolls his eyes. He decides to come downstairs since he had nothing better to do. Titus follows behind with a jolly bark as the two travel side by side down the hall.

“Well its good thing you decided to join us Master Damian,” Alfred says looking at Damian dryly.

“Pennyworth, I was told by Grayson you made something rather… how should I say, palatable to the senses,” Damian answers back wittily as he glances over at a plate Alfred set aside for him.

“I see. Well if you get hungry Master Damian, I hope you found something more accommodating to your… _palate_.”  Alfred leaves the kitchen stiffly and continues on to his other duties.

Dick enters the kitchen with Tim Drake talking about orchestrating a guy’s night. As they chat amongst themselves, Damian appears to be more interested in their conversation than his meal of steamed veggies and soggy pudding. Pushing the plate aside, he follows them to the family room.

“What are you two schmoozing on about?” Damian asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh a guy’s night," Dicks answers looking a Tim with a deep grin.

“Yeah you wouldn’t want to come, you would get bored,” Tim says slyly.

Between the looks and the devious chuckles they kept giving one another, was telling Damian they were trying to leave him out on something… something that would be more interesting than what they were letting on.

“Okay so what’s really going on? Is this a mission assignment you are neglecting to give me?” Damian inquiries pointing at his chest with a crossface.

Tim and Dick look at one another and uncontrollably laugh.

“What?! WHAT?!”

 Both trying to talk, but the inside joke was too much to bare as Damian fumes with anger. Not understanding the joke, Damian becomes increasingly annoyed. Just as he was about to storm off and regret even dealing with the two of them, Dick decides to let Damian in on what is going on.

“Okay, Damian wait. I’m sorry we’ll tell you what’s going on,” Dick says with a strong smile trying to control his laughter. He pulls out a laptop. As Damian turns around he frowns bewildered to what was so funny.

“I don’t understand what this has to do with your madness?”

“Just keep looking…” Dick snickers cunningly while glancing at the screen. He pulls up his web history and shows Damian a photo of him staring at Kara’s butt with an amused face, drinking from behind a punch bowl.  Dick zooms in on the picture and shows Damian. “Explain this…” Dick says with a light grin.

Damian caught red handed didn’t know what to say. The shadow of red fumigating around his cheek bones was even more delight to Tim. Trying to find the proper words to explain himself was taking him longer than he would like. “I was clearly drinking punch.”

“Oh yeah, but your eyes were drinking something else,” Tim says as he points to an obvious bent over Kara.

“This is absurd. So this is it? What does this have to do with you two going out? ”

“Well we don’t know IF you can handle it, with you being young and all. I mean you can’t even admit you’ve been crushing on Kara let alone or your top secret make-up sessions with Mari,” Tim says smirking at him as Damian glares harshly back towards Tim.

“Wait for it,” Dick whispers to Tim.

“Grrr- CRUSH?! I have you know that I don’t crush on anyone. If I wanted Kara I could have her! I’m not some ten year old boy anymore Drake! I’m a grown man! As for me and Mari it’s none your Damn business!” Damian furiously explains.

Dicks laughs at Damian’s antics, “RiIIight seventeen does not make you a grown ass man.”

“That’s up there with ‘respect your elders’. If you can have Kara, fine! Prove it,” Tim challenges.

“Alright then prove to us Damian that you could have your _way_ with any of these girls,” Dick adds onto the challenge.

“Whoa have my way with her? What are you implying?”

“Oh yeah that’s right we forgot you’re not “pure” anymore…. _Right_?” Dick asks.

“…” Damian appearing more nervous.

“ _Really_?” Just then Dick takes the laptop and clicks on a few things and turns it around to Damian. “Explain this page in my browser.”

Tim reaches from behind and tosses out two magazines, “And these…” Both Dick and Tim wait for Damian to reply back to why he has been interesting in naughty magazines and websites lately. Still in shock and completely speechless he slowly sits into a chair trying to explain this _one_.

Just then Alfred passes by wide eyed dusting, “Oh DEAR.” He leaves immediately shaking his head.

“I think it is time Tim, to have ‘the talk’…” Dick says putting his evidence away and he proceeds to walk around the room. “Damian have you ever been with a girl on a, I dunno…”

“Intimate level,” Tim finishes leaning closer.

“Yes Tim thanks…. Yes, intimate level?” Dick interrogates in his detective tone as he walks slowly pacing himself around Damian.

“…..” Damian turns even redder that he is allowing this to happen.

“Come on you want to get these hot girls or what?” Dick asks.

Damian sighs and says something, but it wasn’t audible enough.

“Hmm sorry I didn’t catch that,” Dick says playfully.

“Yeah didn’t catch it,” Tim chimes in.

“I said yes…. We talked about this,” Damian answers with a sheepish glance. But Dick wasn’t satisfied with his quiet tone.

“Tim I don’t think I heard that either, did you?” Dick asks placing a hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“Nope,” Tim replies reveling in the good cop bad cop vibe.

“I SAID THIS IS A WAIST OF TIME!!! I’M OUT OF HERE!” Damian exclaims releasing himself from his chair. He was not about to sit around and be made a fool of, especially by Drake. Dick looks at Tim devilishly knowing in that current moment what needed to be done.

“I think it is time to call in for reinforcements,” Dick casually said as he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call.

“Wait what you are you doing?” Tim now even more intrigued on what Dick was plotting.

“Oh you’ll see.” Dick puts the phone to his ear, “Yo it’s an emergency come to the Manor… Who’s with you? Oh even better! Okay great bring him too…”

As Damian bitterly walks past the kitchen he heads over to the Batcave and try to find something constructive to do. Those websites and naughty mags was apart of an investigation he was doing with his father and really didn't have the time to explain. Going over his father’s latest cases he figures he would immerse himself in that. Hours later Damian returns from the cave and makes himself a quick sandwich until he realizes Roy Harper is sitting on the countertop on the phone.

“Sorry the homeless shelter is around the corner and up the street, Harper.”

“Ha ha very funny kid. Are you coming out with us?” Roy asks ignoring Damian’s attitude.

“Pardon? I have no reason to go anywhere with you,” Damian sternly replies preparing his meal.

“Oh yeah don’t want to mess up your ‘virginal’ mind,” Roy remarks tossing his phone in his pocket.

“Pfft whatever that means,” Damian rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Means you’re a puppy, bro. But its cool Titus needs someone to cuddle with,” Roy leaps off the countertop and heads in the other room with the other men. Damian is thrown off by the loud chatter coming from the T.V room and decides to check up on the scene. Roy takes his place towards the couch and kicks his feet up on the coffee table.

“I don’t think Father _or_ Pennyworth would appreciate that. OFF Harper…” Damian instructed.

If it wasn’t for Jason giving him the “go with it” look, Roy wouldn’t have appeased Damian.

“My bad,” Roy says annoyed.

“Want to play a game of poker before we head out?” Jason asks trying to be friendly towards Damian.

“Sure I’m quite good at it,” Damian heads over toward the table and Tim is shuffling their cards and passing out poker chips.

“What’s the stakes if one us wins?” Damian inquires counting his stack of chips.

 “We buy everyone a round of drinks except Roy, because he doesn’t drink he gets a lapdance,” Jason explains.

“A lapdance, what’s a lapdance? And who ‘s giving it?” Damian asked confused.

“Well not them, bro,” Roy answers disgusted shuttering at the thought. “Your fifteen you don’t know what a lapdance is you? Then _you_ don’t get out much.”

“Seventeen,” Damian harshly corrected him, Roy responds by throwing up defensive hands in the air.

“Ignore him. A lapdance, Damian, is an exotic dance a girl gives when a man is seated in a chair, or it can go in reverse.” Tim looks around noticing how everyone eyes are focused on him. “What? Cassie likes giving those…” He shuffles the cards and passes them around.

“You dog, you. Who knew ole Tim here is a freak? Pimpin' the Brown girl and now Wonder Girl... Good call,” Roy says reviewing his hand.

“Well Amazonian women aim to please that’s for sure,” Dick replies throwing down a king of hearts.

“I thought he would never lose his virginity,” Jason mutters dropping down an ace nudging Dick.

“Well some of us want to lose it to the right one,” Tim retorted.

“Dude you sound like a bitch. Are you serious? It’s not like you're gonna run off and meet your wife at fifteen,” Roy throws down another card.

“Listen some men are hopeless romantics.” Tim replies throwing down a two of hearts.

“Or just plain hopeless,” Roy grunts as he reviews Tim's cards.

“I think I’m gonna vomit. Would you two idiots put your vaginas away and enjoy the game!” Jason was becoming increasingly annoyed not to mention he was losing.

“Yeah this is _guy’s_ night if I can recall,” Dick says agreeing with Jason. Damian was for some odd reason quietly enjoying the game, plus he was winning.

“Anyway Cassie is not part Amazonian and I'm not pimpin' Steph…. Besides don’t even go there, one word: Starfire.” Tim fires back at Roy.

“Oh yeah!” Damian sings happily and collects his chips. “ -TT- Let’s play again!” He smirks challenging the other men. But the cold silence in the room was another game changer.

“What about her…?” Roy asks.

“Aren’t Tamaranians just as frisky?” Tim playfully chuckles.

“I think we all need to go, because I’m not seeing this ending well,” Jason hinted looking at Dick who gave Tim an icy glare.

“No its cool, bro. Listen they are… bold, but since you have another expert seated right next to you why don’t you ask him? Now are we headed out or what guys? Meet everyone at the front.” Roy gets up with Jason and heads out. “Oh Damian are you coming or what? It’ll be fun!”

Dick remains silent and towards Tim. “Naw he’s too young.”

“I am not,” Damian retorts crossing his arms.

Tim and Dick look at each other. “Okay,” Tim shrugs.

Hours later…

Loud music played from a gentlemen’s club…BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-CHIKA! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Damian stood wide eyed, “I’ve been here before.”

“Really?” Jason replied.

“Yes I was on a mission. Some exotic dancers went mysteriously missing. Father and I cracked that case wide open. Hint: the naughty mags... Anyway on with it!” Damian walked in side awaiting a long yet fun guy’s night out, and for once he even enjoyed Roy's "making it rain" moments.

 

The next morning with tossed clothes on the floor...

It was something that could be more innocent, but for Damian it never is. While average people sleep cozy under the covers, Damian is rarely cozy and always on edge. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to dream about nothing else… his past. For that past few nights Damian has been dreaming about it. Dreams of Catwoman being left behind, Xiao-Li basically dying in his arms along with truth about their relationship, and not to mention their unborn child; all of it still haunts him like everything else. Brushing off his covers he feels a paw gently touching his nose repeatedly. “Meow,” coos Alfred the cat.

“You get it right?” Damian said petting his cat, but the cat tilts its head in confusion. Damian removes him gently. “Beat it you,” Damian said quietly. Alfred coos again just before he scurries off.

It still felt surreal being back at the estate and fighting amongst his father and Grayson again as Robin. It was like old times. Even he couldn’t believe how he is more civil towards Tim Drake and Jason Todd.

Titus lays comfortably on the floor rug as Damian passes by. “RRRff,” the dogs murmurs half sleep. _Has time flown by this fast_? He pondered. _Titus appears to have grown or maybe he was always this big._ Damian shakes it off and sits at his isle going over old sketches.

“Master Damian?” Alfred says subtly knocking as he opens the door.

Damian glances over, but doesn’t answer.

“There is rather lovely young girl here waiting for you, oh say fair height, green eyes…” But Damian eyes widened in deep realization of his guest and quickly he rushes past a smiling Alfred. “…Right.”

 _Mari I forgot about her_ , he thought feeling foolish. As he makes his way toward the kitchen, he has forgotten he was supposed to go jogging with her that morning on top of him not taking her out on any dates as of yet. As his eyes met hers he couldn’t help, but blush.

“Ya _know_ if it wasn’t for both Alfred and…Alfred keeping me company I would have left. I am supposed to meet Chris for lunch.” She says scolding him while holding the cat as she tickles its neck. The cat purrs as he nuzzles calmly in her arms.

“I am here am I not?” He says dryly reaching for a banana on the bare counter top.

“Yes, but that’s not the point-”

“Is this the part where you nag me?” He questions with a raised eyebrow looking away.

She sighs regretting her decision to come as she thinks of all the times he keeps rescheduling their dates. She quietly puts the cat down and heads toward the doorway. He rushes up to her and blocks her from leaving.

“Don mmleaf,” he mutters with a mouth full of banana squished to the roof of his mouth.

Then, the most terrifying thing happened as Mari eyes widen in disgust. It was as if she saw it coming closer and closer in slow motion, “Eeew you spit banana on my nose.” She flicks it off even more annoyed with a cross-eyed glare.

He swallowed and spoke again, “I was trying to say don’t leave.”

“Well either you are not a morning person or you’re the same meanie from New York.” The way Mari frowned up her nose made Damian lean for a kiss, but she slightly moves back. “What are you doing?”

“Um… I was going to kiss you,” he answered brushing his hand through his hair trying to remain cool.

“Na-uh. You've been messing up for a while buddy add the banana to the roster.”

He ignores her and ask something else in instead, “Chris Kent huh? What are you guys doing hanging out?” He leans against the island counter top with a curious grin.

“Step your game up and find out,” Mari playfully throws a kitchen mitt towards his face yet he catches it midair smiling. “ _Man_ ,” She says in amazement, “Your reflexes are crazy good.”

Later on….

While jogging, Damian didn’t say much he was too immersed in his thoughts. While this didn’t bother Mari at first, she started become annoyed at the purpose of jogging together after an hour and thirty minutes worth of silence! She had so much to tell him that was really important, and now was not the time since silence will be a future issue more than ever.

“Damian,” she huffed, but he was still in his thoughts until she touches his arm, he flinched in slight shock, “Damian…?”

“Huh what?” He asked breaking his concentration.

“What’s with you lately? You seem… off your game.”

“Off my what?” He looked down at her confused.

“Like this morning you were mean to me which I thought we were past that, and you haven’t said a word to me the entire time we’ve been jogging. I mean why are we hanging out today?” She tilts her head in frustration.

“I feel like you are trying to argue and I find this odd.”

“Answer my question.”

“You mean questions?” Damian saw her face frown up more as he corrected her. “Okay I just haven’t been getting any… sleep lately.”

“Why?” she asked gently.

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about my past, my death… everything.” He looks out in the distance and pauses, “-TT- Can we talk about something else?”

Mari knows Damian likes to avoid talking about his emotions so she gave him something else to think about. “Damian, I’m preparing to be leaving for a while for school.”

His subtle frown made Mari uncomfortable as he tried to think about what this meant for them, “So… Why? Is it me?”

She places a gentle hand on his face. “No, no,” she spoke softly. “It’s just I have to go to school and It’s partially out in space with my mom and selected tutors. Then I have to start my college courses.”

“But you’re sixteen, right? And I know you don’t go to college unless the person is a prodigy. So if you’re not that type of scholar what’s the point?”

“Are you trying to say I’m not smart enough?” She asked feeling her mood shift.

“I been groomed since birth to be one. I don’t recall that to be in your background,” he said casually.

Mari couldn’t believe he just said those words to her. She felt the anger in her rapidly grow and the tips of her hair light up. “HOW DARE YOU! So I have to be raised by a psychotic mother and an eccentric father to be a genius?”

“Why are you getting upset?” In his mind he was stating a fact and was confused to why she was angry.

“I am a great fighter and come from an intelligent species that is light years ahead of your human knowledge! I trained with the best!”

“Todd and Harper are not considered the best,” he laughs.

“Oh so you think it’s funny? Let me remind you Jason trained not only with _your_ father, but with the All-Cast, Roy is a genius with technology and creating gadgets. Both are skilled marksman and hand-to-hand combat, and my _Mother_ -”

He immediately interrupts Mari. “Yeah and both are fired ex-partners of their successors,” Damian says shaking his head. “Must we really keep entertaining the subject about a bunch of rejects that banded together?”

A deep gasp broke through her lips as sadness rose across her face. “My mother and I are a part of that group,” She quietly answers with tears rising in her eyes as the ray of light pulsated in her hands. “It’s good to know what you think of us.” She stops walking beside him to calm herself down and storms past him.

“Mari…I,” He felt the lump of guilt cloud his throat as regret filled his thoughts. He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings.

“No it’s okay, maybe me leaving came at a great time.” For once she wanted to take flight, but she couldn’t with the whole secret identity going on. She walks past him just when he grabs her arm. “Please unhand me for I don’t know what I will do next.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” He says gently.

She could feel her the tears roll down her cheeks as she felt his hand grab her arm. She thought they had come so far as friends, but she felt more wrong than ever. “Lose my number okay. I never want to talk to you again.” She says snatching her arm away from him.

He forces himself in front of her. “Mari, I’m…uh…I’m s-sorry.” He glances away as the rush of blood ran across his face. He bit his lip and looked in her eyes. As he watch tears run down her face, he began to feel worse again. He took a hand and to wipe her face, but she moves it away.

“Don’t… What you said about my family was horrible. I will forgive, but I won’t forget.” She moves again when Damian tried to kiss her, but the heat from her hands burn him as she flings him into the bushes.   

 She runs away bitterly while wiping away her tears from her face. Damian was left alone now feeling like a _reject._ Mari hears her phone’s ring tone alert about her lunch. As she goes to confirm it, she notices a text message from Stephanie Brown responding back from earlier.

The message read:

“When you’re done making kissy faces with lil D and smoozing with C.K. don’t forget about our spa date later on.”

“I won’t Brown... see you later,” Mari text back.

 

At noon in downtown Metropolis….

Mari lands quietly near a posh Starbucks. Going threw her tote bag she grabs a paddle brush to fix her hair, she puts on make-up, and takes out her shoes. After adjusting her fitted polka dot sundress, she goes threw her purse once more and puts her jewelry on. Feeling confident, she sashays into the Starbucks ready to text Chris, but he was already there to greet her looking handsome in his solid black eye glasses, blue blazer, t-shirt, jeans, and oxford loafers.

“Wow! You- look- amazing,” he said blushing.

“You’re not half bad either,” she flirts back muffing his shoulder.

“Thanks. Um…I reserved us a table. This particular Starbucks has restaurant upstairs.” He smiles and grabs her hand to lead her to their table.

She sits down in awe, “Wow this one is nice… I need to come here more often.”

“So how did your jog go with _Damian Wayne_ ,” He asked with a raised eyebrow unimpressed with the name.

To hear his name made her feel angry all over again. She took a deep breath so she wouldn’t torch the place, “It was well… what you would expect with a jog with someone like Damian.”

“Funny you usually have something optimistic to say. Not today huh?” he grunts a smile while reviewing the menu. “Well you’re with me now,” He says soothingly grabbing her hand.

“Yes I am,” she replies with a blush.

The waiter comes takes their orders and moments later they were eating their first course. They engage into conversation filled with laughter and flirtatious looks. It was a total 360 from Damian and his insults. She felt like herself again. Chris talking about starting his freshman year in college and the weird events caused her to almost choke a couple of times.

“Stop it… stop it,” she laughs coughing reaching for a glass of water. “Oh X’hal that was hilarious. Did the guy really steal your lunch money like that?”

“Yeah I had to let him do it or I would have blown my cover. I thought to myself, really…. reeeEEaally, you’re just gonna steal more money like that chief?”

“So you didn’t get him back? I mean come on I would’ve got his ass back.”

“ _Oh no I did_ , I super glued his hand to the locker when he least expected and told him thank you when I got my money out. He asked for my help, but I told him to kiss my ass.”

“That’s the Chris I know.” She quietly glances down at her dinner roll.

“What’s wrong?” He asked leaning towards her.

“Nothing, I’m… I’m fine, really I am.” She lied only because she couldn’t stop thinking about Damian. She couldn’t help it. It was like she could smell him even though he wasn’t there. Then fond memories of them together wrestled around in her mind along with times that were the opposite.

“What the-” an appalled Chris said leaning back in his chair. Mari was in deep thought until she looked up and saw the cause of his reaction.

“Damian what are you doing here?” She asked. She glances around and sees him holding a huge bouquet of flowers. “Why do you have those?”

“They’re for you.” He awkwardly rushes them up to her. “Here.”

She almost sneezed when one flower was damn near pushed up her nose. “Oh Damian… you- shouldn’t- have.” She awkwardly responded in a dry tone. She finally sneezed.

“Real smooth,” Chris said sarcastically crossing his arms.

Damian ignored him, “Sorry I wasn’t unaware of any allergic responses to your responsive system.”

“No, it’s just you have them so close to my nose. The gesture was nice, but as you can see I’m busy here with Chris.” She says pointing.

Damian grabs a chair from another table, “I’ll join you.”

“Hey buddy I dunno if you got the memo, but three's a crowd hombre,” Chris retorts.

Damian grabs a butter knife and glares at Chris.

“Oh no, he’s got a butter knife watch out…He’s gonna cut us,” He says with a sarcastic smirk. Mari glances away trying not to laugh.

“I would be leery if I was you,” Damian responds bitterly.

“OOooo so scared,” He says waving his hands in fake fear. “… Of you and _that_ butter knife.”

“Enough guys enough,” Mari says. “And give me that.” She snatches the knife from his hand and places back down. Damian picks up a fork, but Mari snatches that too. “Stop trying to be violent all the damn time... geez it’s exhausting.”

“I wouldn’t be laughing, because I’m thinking about something green in my pocket,” Damian viciously smiled.

“You mean money? YEAH you giving _me_ a paper cut is _really_ gonna put me in _my_ place,” Chris responds coolly sipping his water.

Just as Damian was going to reach in his pocket Mari caught on to what he meant by _green_ and immediately intervene for good.

“Okay guys, playtimes over... back to your corners. This will take a sec Chris,” Mari removes her cloth napkin from her lap and grabs her purse. Mari let Damian lead the way, but before Mari could continue following closely Chris gently grabs her wrist.

“F.Y.I he may have a spare butter knife, I don’t trust it,” He grins sarcastically.

“Oh shut up,” She murmurs playfully.

“Just sayin,” He shrugs.

“Okay few minutes, I’ll be back.” She smiles at him as he pokes his lips out playfully sadden.

“Okay fine,” he smiles back and she returns to following Damian.

 

Damian awaits for her outside. Mari meets him very upset.

“How dare you!”

“Listen to me-”

“No you listen to me! I don’t know who you think you are?! But you just can’t crash my lunch date like that!”

“I know but I had no choice! I texted and called you… and you wouldn’t respond,” Damian looks at her very upset.

“Well because I told you I never want to talk to you again. I’m sure that’s what that meant!” She turns her back. “You hurt my feelings and this is not the first time Damian.”

“Mari I didn’t mean to. I told you I was sorry. I don’t know what else to say!” Damian found a way to make her face him. “Don’t you get it?”

“A relationship, rather it is romantic or friendly, should not be difficult all the time.”

Damian quietly was searching for a way to respond, but what did he know about relationship with people when he is working on one with himself. “I’m trying Mari to be… better. Don’t give up on me.”

Mari could see the hurt in his eyes, but the stubborn part of her wouldn’t let her give in. “I’m sorry Damian.”

After both stood in silence for a brief moment, Damian nods softly and hesitantly walks away. Mari sighs as she watches him walk down the street and was starting to second guess her decision. She didn’t want to keep Chris waiting and returned to finish their date.

After a fun day out with Chris she hurried up and flew back to Gotham to go hang out with Stephanie. Her mom and uncles have a condo that they use to hide out in. She had entered the building the normal way and finally makes it to her elevator. Once the loud ding of the elevator alerted her, she rushes to her door. After the click of her key and the creek of the door opening, she was taken aback by the most amazing sight.

Bouquet of flowers all over the condo. She went towards a big envelope. After opening it, it read:

“For however many flowers to say how many times I’m sorry.”

-Damian

Her heart melted. As a plethora of pictures fell out the envelope. As they laid across the floor scattered and some landed right at her feet. When she bent down to pick them up she noticed pictures from New York. Their sparring matches, missions, him and her on the birthday in the limo. Pictures of them at the Mansion at her birthday party smiling into each other’s eyes. Selfies of them taken from his cell phone. But it was one photo that really made her emotional. The picture of her asleep with his pets in the TV room and Damian endearingly placing a blanket over her.

“Alfred,” she murmurs knowing he must’ve taken it. She walked around smelling each bouquet. “X’hal,” She sighed laughing across the sofa holding that one picture.

A knock at the door threw her off and she gets up wondering who it could be.

“What’suUUp!” exclaims a smiling Stephanie.

Mari launches to give her a hug.

“Whoa what’s with up the flowers?! Starting a floral shop?” She asked excited.

“Damian,” Mari says gushing plopping on the couch.

“Girl what did you do to _him_? I mean did you put it on him like _that_?” Stephanie said in eager tone as she smells a bouquet of orchids.

Mari laughs, “No I actually told him I never want to talk to him again and meant it.”

“Wh- why?” Stephanie was confounded and yet curious all over again.

“Because he keeps canceling our dates. He keeps talking crazy to me, and today was the final straw when he called my family and I quote “a bunch of rejects”. Oh and that I am not smart enough to go college. So forgive me if I am not down for mental abuse.”

“WooOOoow,” Stephanie was searching for the right words, because she knows how difficult he is and how much he has grown at the same time. “I see your point. Well how was things with Chris?”

“Oh lovely. He’s such a sweetheart, but all I get is just a friend vibe. I want to like him the way I like Damian, but it’s not the same.”

“So why do you like Damian more than Chris? Since you just said he’s light-weight abusive?” Stephanie inquired.

“Well, because I know about his past. I know it must be tough to be in his shoes and probably still is. However, the problem with hurt people and their baggage is that they continue to hurt others even when they don’t mean to. It becomes this tug-of-war which is exhausting. Take Jason for example, he came from a pretty jacked up background and groomed to be a two bit thug. He carried the weight of many things especially his position as Robin, and then his death happened. He struggles to this day even though he has made peace with it and loves me like his own.” Mari takes a deep breath and exhales.

“Can’t argue that, but clearly you should give him another chance. When I found out he was alive I gave him the biggest tearful hug. Call me biased, but I missed six years of his life. Something I won’t let happen again. You never experience that loss the way the rest of us did. Well as for Bruce, he experienced it twice. Until you do, you’ll never understand a life without Damian. Yes he’s has a lot negative flaws, which he can work on, but there is so much character growth within him that you can’t appreciate right now. To see him do this for _you_ it warms my heart.” Stephanie gives Mari a shoulder pat and gets up off the couch. Steph goes in Mari’s purse and fetches for her phone.

“What are you doing?” Mari casually questions.

“Call him,” Stephanie commanded.

“Um no, I’m not ready. I still don’t know how I feel,” She says a bit shaky.

“Did Chris do this?” Stephanie asked nonchalant crossing her arms.

“No…” Mari quietly.

“UH huh,” Stephanie smirk leaning forward with Mari’s cell phone.

“But that’s because he had nothing to be sorry for,” Mari quickly retorted. Stephanie gave the same expression causing Mari to give in. “I so hate you right now.” She glared at Stephanie snatching her phone. “Fine.”

Stephanie hands her the phone with a smile. “Brown one and Mari none,” She teased.

Mari playfully sticks her tongue out. The phone rings. She kept mentally hoping he picked up, but Damian doesn’t answer. “No answer,” she murmurs. The voice mail beeped and she nervously left a message. “Hey, um…ah…I ya… got your- flowers and the photos. I (coughs) thought what you did was pretty nice and I wanted to thank you. Well I’m heading out with Steph and will be home later to pack. See you around.” She finally exhales after she hung up. She looks up at Stephanie wide eyed while Stephanie returned with a glare.

“What the hell was that?” Stephanie asked shaking her head.

“ _What_?”

“That was an awkward ass message! You stumbled around and then spoke so fast in the end that it was pitiful.”

Mari shrugs and grabs her purse. “He better be happy I called.”

“Hopeless,” Stephanie shakes her head once more as they leave out to the spa.

After feeling relaxed with her an afternoon out with Steph it was time for Mari to call it a night. She ties her hair up for the night and change into her V.S. Pink hoody and bed joggers. She sat up on the couch and watched movies until she drifted fast asleep, but a knock on the door woke her back up. She gets up wondering who it could be, but the scent was not of someone she recognized.

Cautiously opening the door stood a woman with short black hair wearing a black trench coat and fire engine red pumps. Her cat like appeal caught Mari’s immediate attention.

“I have a note for you to give to someone for me.”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Mari asked deeply concerned.

“I’m a friend, of a friend…. of a friend. Just trust me kid… I have to go.” The mysterious women scurries off as if she was hiding from someone.

“Wait I didn’t get your…. _Name_ …” but the woman was gone to Mari’s surprise. “Oh-kay???” She says to herself as she closes the door behind her.

Mari sensed there was no poison, but she proceeded with caution. Once read, Mari gasped in fear as she almost dropped the letter. Not knowing what to do or think. She knew one thing was clear, she had to get a hold of Dick Greyson. She picked her phone up off the coffee table and needing to contact Damian, but Damian calls her first instead.

“Perfect timing… D I think you should come over,” she says as she stares at the mysterious letter and what it could possibly mean.

 


	13. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who kept checking in, spreading the word about my story, and giving Kudos. I really appreciate the kind words and support. as promised here ya go. Enjoy!

Looking at the letter dumbfounded trying to mentally configure what it meant, weighed heavily on Damian’s conscience. Not because the letter was super intriguing, but that if it meant something to Mari, then it meant something to him. If this was the only way to get back into Mari’s good graces, he’ll take it!

“Father, I need your expertise,” Damian said calmly as he walked down the stone steps that led into the Batcave. Each gentle tap of his brown oxford shoes let out an echo into the distance.

“Really, how so?” Bruce inquires with his eyes still fixated on the giant monitor before him.

“This,” Damian lays the letter next to Bruce.

“It’s a letter…” Bruce glances back toward the screen in a dismissive tone.

“Yes father I am aware of that. What I am not aware of is, if you are taking it seriously and actually reading it.”

Bruce lets out a sigh and finally gave the letter the attention it deserves.

_If you are reading this letter, good… that’s the first step. The next step is to prepare yourself for a war that involves familiar faces from your families past. The secrets that they hold close, will break them and could eventually be revealed. You have been warned!_

_S.K._

_P.S_

_I can help you…meet me at Rock Island Train Station three days from now, at midnight._

 

After reading the letter, Bruce silently gave the letter back to his son. Without uttering a word he went back to work. Just when Damian was about to become angry with his father’s behavior, he glances up at the monitor. Bruce types in the initials S.K into his computers data base.

As both watched the computer search Bruce glanced back at Damian.

“If you are anything like your _father_ you would know what to do with that letter.”

Damian quietly nodded and slid it through a scanning device to review the penmanship of the writer.

“So how’s everything going with Mari?” Bruce asked trying to make conversation with his son.

“You tell me, she’s the one that gave me this letter.”

“Really? From whom?”

“The way she described the woman it reminded me of…”

The disruptive beep coming from the computer notified them that it was finish. One familiar name popped up that stood out amongst the rest.

“Selina Kyle,” both answered at the same time.

“But how the handwriting didn’t come up as hers?” Damian more confused than before, “Unless…”

“She used someone else’s handwriting as a decoy.”

“It can’t be…” Damian looked away trying to analyze a huge possibility that she made it out the Middle East alive.

“Why not?”

“Nothing… Well… The last time I saw Selina was years ago.”

“Well of course! You _were ten_ Damian,” Bruce said with a brief chuckle. “She’s been around a few times in Gotham and then mysteriously disappeared for a while, _but_ that is her thing.”

“That’s not what I meant… Whatever, should Richard be alerted? Mari said that she had a strong feeling it involved Richard." Damian’s serious tone alerted Bruce there was more than what Damian was letting on about Selina, but he would investigate _that_ later.

“Why? He’s not even mentioned in the letter.”

“Nothing…I don’t know? Ya know she can be a bit…off the money.” Damian smirked and seeing his son smile just a bit made Bruce grunt a quick smirk back.

“So how are you two anyway? I mean are you going to at least escort her out? I’ll let you borrow one of my cars.”

Damian twisted frown notified his father the horror of this so called “father/son” bonding was not on his list today. It was deeply killing his mood. “Well thanks for your help father. I’ll take it from here.” He snatched the letter from the machine and rushes up the steps of the cave where Alfred almost dropped a tray full of chocolate chip scones in the doorway.

“Slow down Master Damian…” Alfred scolded, but Damian was too far down to notice him.

Grabbing his jacket and switching shoes, he heads toward the garage looking for a motorcycle. A stormy grey Kaswasaki Ninja motorcycle stood proud amongst all the others. Placing a helmet on his head, he prepared himself from the very first tap of rain against his skin as the door let up. Revving up the engine as he lets his body adjust to the weight of the vehicle.

The bright headlights lit the driveway as he exits the manor…

…Elsewhere…

“No, no I’m fine...I promise. Yes Barbara! It was just a little nick on the shoulder. Anyway, how are you? How was your surgery? Oh really!? How exciting… well I’ll be hoping you have a speedy recovery. Okay pretty lady, goodbye…” Click!

Dick frown up his face knowing his hurt shoulder endured more than just a minor nick. He knows Barbara all too well to make her more nervous for his safety than he should. A knock on his door distracted him. He paced himself as he checked his security camera and was surprised to whom his guest was.

The door opens to a youthful smile as a friendly hand waved hello.

“Hey kid, what brought you to my door steps?” Dick says as he reaches for a hug.

“Nothing just coming to check on you, I heard you got hurt pretty badly,” The young girl heads toward a fluffy black leather couch.

“Sorry let me grab that… didn’t know I was gonna have company or I would have cleaned,” Dick clarifies in an embarrassed tone comically knocking his laundry on the floor.

“Comfy…” Mari sat down as she lightly bounced up and down. Casually dressed in a fitted hoody, jeans, and high-top sneakers she crosses her legs and embraces the smell of…manliness.

“Hey who hates on Lazey-Boy am I right… good shit right?” Dick comically asks as both chuckle.

“True… so this is where you live. It’s very… bachelor pad-ish.”

“Really?? I guess I keep an okay spot.”

“You mean flat screen tv, a couch and nothing more with a sink full of dishes? Then yes and besides who knows what your room looks like?”

“Hey, hey, now did you come here to pity me or to finish me off ‘cause I can’t tell the difference?”

“Sorry,” Mari chuckles.

“I know living with your uncles may not be a walk in the park either. Especially Roy… back in the Teen Titan days he was the messiest one.” Dick says smiley reminiscing on his younger days.

“Well actually smarty pants, Roy is very neat. He’s a neat freak and it drives mom crazy. It might be because of his addictions days and now he has taking his attention elsewhere.”

Dick gently nods at her comment, but the room became awkwardly silent as the both were in a room with nothing more to say.

“So…would you like some water?”

“Nothing else?”

“You are a tough crowd you know that? Let me check the frig…hmmm.” Mari relieves herself from the couch and heads toward him.

“Is that Welch's Grape Juice?” Mari questions wide eyed.

“Um… no,” Dick says trying to slide it out the way.

“Yes it is… are you serious??? Who hides Welch's from their guests?!”

“This guy,” Dick says pointing to himself.

“Wow…” Mari answers back very unamused and disappointed.

“Don’t judge _me_. There’s not many things I get to enjoy and Welch's is one of them.”

“You are one sad, sad, man and one terrible host.” She shakes her head dryly as she looks for a cup. “No clean cups?”

“Stop judging me, I didn’t know I was gonna have a guest.” He cleans out two cups and pour them both his beloved grape juice. “Thanks for stopping by tho.”

“No worries, Damian told me what happened to you and I figured I should come visit. HEY let’s do some selfies and send it to him.”

“You’re kidding me right?” Dick displeased shrug explained that he was not found on selfies at the moment.

“No… Please Dick it will be fun! We can make silly faces.” Mari pleaded poking out her lips and as she sways her body side to side.

“But who can say no to that face…okay I’m in.”

After cheering Dick up with selfies, laughter, and top five faves of _everything_ , Mari realized they had more in common then she thought. She eventually decided to get to the point of another reason why she was visiting him.

“So Dick I uh… I also stop by to talk about something else.”

“Really, like what?” Dick leans back against his kitchen counter waiting for her response.

“A mysterious woman stop by my condo and… drop off this letter. What was in it made me think of you and that possibly you could be in danger.”

“How so?”

“Well it never mentioned you, but it talked about _my_ family's secrets being revealed and it possibly destroy lives or relationships.”

“So you’re telling me a letter that said nothing about me, made you think of...  _me_? I dunno kid sounds like you're either two things: a good detective or you’re reading waaaay too much into the letter.”

“But Dick I don't know if Damian told you this... but my mother is.... Koriand'r or Starfire, and I know that you are in FACT Nightwing. You _are_ part of my mother’s past. A strong part at best!”

The shocking news took Dick by surprise! The fact that Damian failed to tell him this, angered Dick. It couldn't be! Mari had to be from one of Kori's silly little flings or "leap of faith" marriages. Kori and him had a close call, but they suffered from a miscarriage along time ago after the wedding was cancelled. That _was_ one of the many thing that really tore them apart. So to take his mind that far back in his past was not something he wanted to participate in.

“Look kid, what me and your mother had was awesome. It really was. I will never stop loving your mother, but we were the stereotypical young, dumb, and in love. Nothing more came from it. I would know.”

“Do you? Cause she never told me who my father is…” Mari glances away as she looked back up at a frowning Dick who chocked on his Welch's for a split second.

“What does that have to do with me?” He asks pressing his hand against his chest.

“A lot, I wish I could tell you more and go strongly against my mother’s wishes. But I don’t know, how she is around you, you around her… it’s like… this eternal thing for you won’t die inside….inside of her. And every time she describes my dad it sounded like you.”

“Enough Mari!!! Your mom has happily moved on and so have I--I think you should go.”  Dick bit his lip hoping he could have said it with more finesse and little less harsh.

“But Dick?!”

“Mari please… No hard feelings, just go.” Dick slowly sat himself down holding his bandaged up shoulder and dared not to look at the young girl’s direction.

Mari let herself out as she timidly stated, “I’m sorry I’ll never speak of this again.” The door closed after her as the loneliness of his apartment set in. He checked his phone’s text messages from when he took selfies with Mari earlier and it slowly dawned on him how much she really did resemble him. She had his…

“Smile?”

A few hours later….

Mari takes her key out to go to get inside her condo until she notices it was already opened. Bracing herself she swiftly kicked the door further open.

“Is that really necessary?” a smug voiced answered.

“SHIT DAMIAN YOU NEARLY STARTLED ME!”

“Really I startled, YOU?? Riiight.” Damian dry tones was nothing new to Mari as she dropped to her knees to picked up all the items that spilled out of her purse. He reaches out to gently grab her by the hand while setting her purse on the kitchen counter.

“Thanks, but yes I was startled I saw my door open and ya know…”

“Wasted talent. What’s the point of all that power if you can’t even smell me?”

“If I wanted to smell a rat then you got me.”

“Rat problem mmm, maybe you should get an exterminator.”

“Ugh Damian what do you want?” Mari asked hoping he would leave.

“I found out something valuable for you like you asked.”

Mari was confused to what he was talking about.

“This of course.” Damian handed her back the letter.

“H-how...w-w-wha-”

“Save your breath.”

“Damian I didn’t ask you to do anything I was gonna figure it out…I certainly didn’t ask you to steal ‘my’ letter.”

“I don’t steal, secondly you called me over here and asked me what I thought. I folded it up and put in my pocket in front of you. Did you leave your brain in the garbage or you just suffer from brain damage.”

“Get out Damain!”

“-TT-” Damian couldn’t believe she was kicking him out when he felt like he went through great lengths for her. He walks toward the door without facing her, “Selina Kyle is the woman who gave you the letter.”

“Who’s Selina???”

“I thought you should know.”

“If you promise not to insult me I’ll let you tell me what you know. Deal?”

Damian nodded with his face still turned away and headed back towards her. “Selina Kyle is a woman also secretly known as Catwoman.”

“Holy shit! That was the Catwoman at my door steps?”

“Yes…Your family never told you about her?”

“Yes but I never ya know…met her. Omg how exciting!!!”

“Keep your fandom to yourself, now focus.”

“Sorry.” Mari said sucking in her joy with a nod.

“She may know something about your family or maybe she doesn’t and just want something of value. Does your family have anything that is of value?”

“Why would she want anything of value from us?”

“Answer the question.”

“No…well not that I know of. Now answer mine.”

“She is a cat burglar, duh.”

“But maybe she genuinely knows I’m in danger and just wanted to help. I heard of times where she was a good sport and did things like that.”

“Yes but the good deeds are short lived with her ‘tit for tat’ personality.”

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“Well you could-” But before Damian could finish his sentence, loud propellers blades became increasingly louder each time it edge closer in their direction….

BRATT! BRATT! BRATT! BRATT! BRATT! BRATT!

Damian swiftly grabs Mari to join him behind the island in the kitchen, and held her body close to his. The shatter glass windows flailed in the air as they splattered over the floor. Furniture stuffing flew around the room while wood was now nothing more but piles of scatter splinters. The bullets rummage through the condo looking for a target as Mari stayed huddled up with her hands covering her ears. After Damian made sure they were both okay, was now looking for a solid way out as he pressed a button on his belt for help. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are kiddies hahahahahahhaaaa!!" a voice sung loudly.

 


End file.
